Naruto: the beastling
by OutOfReality08
Summary: Having watched Mito get receive better treatment than him again, Naruto has enough and decides to copy the jutsu that Mito performs. Naruto uses the jutsu only for his life to change drastically. A/N: I will be slowly updating, due to college. I will be updating soon.
1. The start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (anime or manga).

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

" **Kyuubi"**

 _ **"Mysterious voice speaking"**_

"Jutsu"

*Sound*

* * *

Naruto stood there in the shadow as he watched his parents, Kushina and Minato, train his younger sister, Mito, and taught everything they knew to Mito, Naruto couldn't help but be jealous at the fact that his younger sister got to be trained by their parents, he hated the act that he didn't get to train.

Naruto didn't understand his parent's reasonings but whenever he asked them if they could train him or teach about jutsus, they always just say 'I'm busy', 'Maybe later' or 'Not until you're old enough. Naruto cntinued to watch in envy as his younger sister was being trained and taught by their parents, and the reason why he was jealous about his sister being trained by their parents was because their parents were two of the most strongest ninjas in their village.

After watching for a while, Naruto left for his bedroom, he sat down on his bed and thought about his life. Ever since he could remember he was always looked down at by other people, they always looked at him as if he had done something wrong or not even look at him, and just plain ignore him. He never understood why everyone looked at him like, he didn't know why but he saw that look in almost everyone.

Naruto never knew why but he was always cast away by everyone, kids and adults alike, he would always get bullied by the other kids and just treat him like an outcast while the adults would look at him with the look of anger, as if he was a monster, or look at him with that look of superiority, as if he could do anything, he was only four years old, so that meant he couldn't do much even if he wanted to.

Naruto just sighed before he decided to read some books until his mother called him for dinner, he laid down on the bed and read some books about his clan, the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clan, he couldn't wait until he was old enough to become a ninja, so that one day he could become the head of both clan since Naruto still was the clan heir.

* * *

Naruto was now 6 years old, he knew that the clan heir would be taught from the age of 6 in order to increase the chance of them surviving in the shinobi world, he had waited and waited and waited but they didn't come get him to start teaching him or training, no when he found his parents, he asked them if they could train, they just replied that they were going to train Mito because she was the heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan.

When Naruto heard what they about Mito being the heir, he just left the room and went into his bedroom making sure to lock the door, he couldn't believe his eyes, when his parents said because Mito was the heir to both clans because she was more qualified, they basically just told him to his face that he didn't have much skill, talent or potential, and that Mito had those in spades compared to him.

He looked through the window, down at his sister and watched as their godfather, Jiraiya, taught Mito how to summon toad summons, he even taught her a jutsu, Naruto looked down at his sister and his godfather with rage, he couldn't let his sister pass, if Mito got a summon then so would Naruto, so Naruto watched the hand-signs that Jiraiya demonstrated to use the summoning jutsu, Naruto copied him and then slammed his hand down.

Naruto looked to see if he could find a summon, Naruto didn't see anything and before he could rant about it, he was teleported to somewhere else, he fell on his butt as he feel from the air, he got up and looked to see that he was in somekind of a jungle or so, he walked around to see if he could find anything.

Naruto walked around and stopped when he saw something, he saw a temple and on top of it was a room, in it was what looked like an alter, he didn't know what that alter was for but he looked around and found instructions to what he was supposed to do, if this could help him get a powerful summoning then that would be great, Naruto looked through the instructions and understood what to do.

Naruto laid down on the alter and made all the hand-signs in order, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog then Boar, Once Naruto made all the rituals, he followed the instructions and chanted "One of Animosity, One of anger, one of hate, the one that can bring me power and the one that can feel my rage, I call upon the beast, I awaken you from your resting, now come forth.", Naruto looked around, nothing happened.

Naruto was about to get up from the alter and leave, when the whole temple shook violently as the alter that Naruto as laying on was floating, Naruto saw that the ritual was working, so he continued to follow the instructions as he took the knife at the side in a hole, Naruto cut a bit of his hand and placed his hand on top of that hole as his blood was filling the hole.

Once the hole was full, Naruto drop the now bloody knife and threw it at the floor, Naruto chanted again "Come forth and answer my wish.", suddenly the blood in the hole started to defy gravity as it flew up and started to move around, this continued for a couple of minutes before the blood vanished and Naruto wondered in his, what would happen.

 **"I have awaken from my slumber, now speak what is it that your heart desires?" asked a mysterious, disembodied voice that scared Naruto, it's loud, booming voice brought Naruto to fear.**

Naruto went through what his heart wanted, he wasn't able to understand his heart, so he didn't know what his heart wanted the most, "A-ah sir, I don't really know what to wish for." stated Naruto as he spoke in a shy, quiet voice that showed that he was scared.

 **"If you can't see what your heart desires, then I shall see what it desires." claimed the mysterious, disembodied voice as everything became white, Naruto watched as the white nothingness started to fade as something seemed to appear, Naruto looks at it and saw that it was him as a baby.**

Naruto and the disembodied voice watched as Naruto's memories started popping up, the disembodied voice went silent as all of Naruto's memories were shown, the times when mobs of people would chase him and injury him, the times when he was bullied by other people, the times when everyone looked at him as if he was a monster, the times when everyone would look at him with that look of superiority as if he wasn't even worth being the dirt beneath their foot, and so on.

 **Eventually all the memories were shown, and the disembodied voice spoke, "I see you've been through so much for one so young, and I see that it has affected you in more than one way. You desire a friend that will be by your side, and also fight with you even if it meant certain death." spoke the disembodied voice as it spoke in way that said that he was impressed, which he was as he was impressed by the willpower of the kid.**

"I guess I did someone to help me with training and other stuff." said Naruto, after seeing his memories maybe having a friend that would be by his side and never betray would be nice.

 **"So be it, I should grant your wish." stated the disembodied voice, before a giant flashing light appeared, once the flashing light disappeared, Naruto saw that he was back home, and he was in the same position as he was when he had teleported to that jungle place where the temple with the alter was.**

Naruto remembered what the disembodied voice said and he looked around for a friend, he looked around but he didn't find anyone, after a while of looking through his room and finding nothing, he decided to dismiss it as daydream.

Naruto spent the whole day thinking about what he saw and felt when he was in that jungle, he stopped thinking about that and went downstairs to eat his dinner, once he had finished his dinner, he washed his dish and then proceeded to go to his bedroom, Naruto laid on his bed as he quickly fell asleep.

 **"I see. Naruto, you shall become the greatest ninja in the world, and I'll help you get there."**

* * *

 **Please leave a review, if you liked it.** **If you didn't like this, then don't read this, just walk away from this fanfic and don't look back.**

 **If you want to write a review about how I suck, or how I have a long way to go if I want to be a author. I got news for you, I know I not the best, and I know I have a long way to go if I want to be an author.**

Well, that's all folks.


	2. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"Kyuubi"**

 _ **"Mysterious voice speaking"**_

"jutsu"

*sound*

* * *

Naruto wake up, he got up and put on some shoes before he left his house with a toast in his mouth as he was running through the streets, he kept running as he was finishing his toast, he looked at his watch and saw that he was going to be late, on his way he had gotten a glares from few people as there wasn't as that much people, though Naruto just ignored them as he continued to head towards his destination.

Naruto ran towards an old, abandoned steps that seemed to be ruined and ran up the series of stairs carefully as he made his way to the top without stepping on any cracks on the way, he got to the top and saw that the top was empty, and that there was only him, the collapsed ruins of a temple in front of him and a lot of trees.

Since it was apparent to Naruto that his parents weren't gonna teach him, he decided it was best to train himself if head any chance of becoming Hokage and surpassing Mito. When a mob of civilians and genins were chasing Naruto with torches, he found the ruins of the temple and eventually he made it his training place as no-one seemed to go there or follow him there, not even the ninjas.

Naruto walked towards the ruins of the temple, he went inside the ruins and brought out some dummies that was similar to the training dummies that academy students, genins and some chunins would use to practice their taijutsu, shurikenjutsu and bujijutsu. He then planted the dummies on the ground as he took out some shurikens, he threw the shurikens at the dummy over and over as he tried to get the shurikens to hit the target exactly where he wanted.

Naruto threw the shurikens at the dummies before retrieving the shurikens and proceeding to throw the shurikens again at the dummies as he kept doing it over and over, the more he did it the more easier it become over time as he was able to get the shurikens to hit the targets exactly as he wanted.

Once Naruto was pleased with his shurikenjutsu, he decided to improve his taijutsu, Naruto grabbed hold of one of the dummies and brought it away from the other dummies, once Naruto had the dummy in a place that he liked, he proceeded to punch the dummy with speed and power.

Naruto sent a punch at the dummy, then he got to the left of the dummy and threw a mean right hook at the dummy, making sure to hit the dummy with full power, which caused the dummy to shake violently, then it stopped shaking as it stood still.

Naruto quickly rotated his body and hit the dummy with a kick to the face of the dummy as he moved back, before he sent a roundhouse kick at the dummy, Naruto continued to practice his taijutsu against the dummy as he kept punching and kicking the dummy.

Naruto continued his relentless attack against the dummy as he kept practicing his taijutsu, Naruto kept hitting the dummy over and over again until he used up all of his strength and passed out.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself in what seemed to be a sewer, he got up from the ground and walked along the pipes, he walked to the source of the pipe and saw a huge gate in front of him, he walked towards the gate as he tried to touch it but before he knew it he moved back as he narrowly avoided what looked like a giant claw that was coming out of the gaps in the gate.

 **"So close, a little closer and I would've finally been free." spoke a deep, dark voice that seemed to come from the other side of the gate, Naruto tried to see what it was that spoke but he couldn't see as it was too dark there.**

It took a while before Naruto's mind even processed what happened, "W-who's there?" asked out Naruto as he tried figure out what it that said that.

 **"Who do you think?" spoke the voice as it asked a rhetorical question, before Naruto could say anything the other side of the gate got a little lighter but light enough for Naruto to see what it was that lied beyond the gate.**

Naruto froze in fear before he spoke, "T-the K-K-Kyuubi, but I thought the yondaime Hokage killed you." stated Naruto as he tried his best to run away but his body didn't respond as it just froze there sucking up all the information, Naruto couldn't believe that the kyuubi was right in front of him, the same kyuubi that nearly destroyed Konoha 8 years ago, the same kyuubi that was said to create Tsunamis and destroy mountains with a swing of it's tail.

Naruto just stood there as he slowly processed everything, "You're supposed to be dead, there's no way you could be the same kyuubi that nearly destroyed Konoha eight years ago." stated Naruto as he was trying to deny the fact that the kyuubi was alive and right in front of him.

 **"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." said the kyuubi as he had a dark and scary smirk on his face to scare Naruto, and it worked as Naruto as fell back on his butt and tried to crawl away from the kyuubi as much as possible.**

Naruto was very scared, so he did the only thing that made sense, he brought his legs to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them, he slowly cried as he was genuinely afraid that the kyuubi was going to kill him and that he was going to die wherever he was without ever getting to achieve his dream as the Kyuubi released his killer intents that was so thick that it was suffocating Naruto.

 _ **"Hey there. It's alright, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." said a different dark voice that was as deep as the kyuubi's except that it had a softer tone and that it spoke with a gentler voice than the kyuubi.**_

It took a while but Naruto slowly looked up, when he looked up he saw that he was in a forest and that in front of him was what he had seen in books, a griffin; it had the head which was similar to that of an eagle and had a pair of long majestic wings on it back which was similar to that of a Eagle as well, but however the rest of its body was that of a lion and it had a long tail that had armour around it. Naruto stared at the creature with awe and disbelief. The creature could only be descripted as majestic.

Naruto swiped the tears in his eyes as he looked up at the majestic creature that until now he had only ever seen in book, "A-are you real?" asked Naruto as he looked with awe at the griffin that was standing before him.

 _ **"I am indeed real." said the griffin without even opening its mouth at all, which surprised Naruto as he didn't understand how the griffin was able to speak without using it's mouth.**_

"How are you talking to me without opening? And where am I?" asked Naruto as he looked around for anything he could recognise, or anything that gave him a hint where he was.

 _ **"I'm talking with my mind, and to answer your second qeustion, we're in your mindscape." answered the griffin as it moved close to Naruto and lowered his back to Naruto height.**_

"Wait who are you? And why are Kyuubi and you inside my mindscape?" asked Naruto as he was trying hard to explain what was going, so he did the only thing anyone in his place would do, he looked for an explanation.

 _ **"Youngling, I'm you or at least of you. I was given power and form by the wish you made when you were in that temple 2 years ago." stated the griffin as he gestured Naruto to get on his back, the griffin pointed to his back with his head.**_

Naruto climbed on top of the griffin, "Please, you can call me Naruto." said Naruto as he introduced himself properly to the griffin.

 _ **"You can call me Ajax." the griffin introduced himself as Ajax to Naruto, "Hold on tight." stated Ajax as he started to fly up.**_

"Okay." Naruto held on to Ajax with a firm grip and was going to ask Ajax why he had to hold on tight, but before he had the chance do that, Ajax flew across the sky above the forest at almost the speed of sound.

Naruto looked down at the scenery, and thought to himself what a beautiful view, Naruto enjoyed the wind gently breezing through his face and past his bod, Naruto enjoyed the ride on Ajax as he was able feel the excitement of soaring through the air, it almost felt like he was flying but he knew that Ajax was the one flying.

After soaring through the air, Ajax decided to land as he was tired of flapping his wings, he landed near the ruins of a temple that looked exactly like the one Naruto would always go to train.

Ajax landed near the temple and had Naruto get off of him, "What do I do now?" asked Naruto as he looked at Ajax for the answers.

 ** _"You can train here for about 5 hours." said Ajax as he answered Naruto's question, to which Ajax explained why as he said that he was in a mindscape within a mindscape so that the perception of time would move much slower than in there as he stated that an hour in there is like a nanosecond in the real world._**

 ** _Naruto asked what Ajax meant by a mindscape within a mindscape and Ajax explained by saying that the mindscape with the kyuubi was the first mindscape and that this mindscape is the second mindscape._**

"So wait, if I train for hours here, it would only be nanoseconds in the real world?" asked Naruto, to which Ajax replied by saying that physically training was useless as this was all happening in the mind, but he did say that Naruto could train his ninjutsus and Genjutsu.

Naruto told Ajax that he didn't know any jutsus, so Ajax decided to teach Naruto a jutsu, "Now copy my handsigns." ordered Ajax as he made handsigns in order, Bird - Dragon - Tiger.

Naruto copied the handsigns, once Naruto completed the handsigns, his body moved on its as he bit his finger until a bit of blood come out, then he slammed the hand with blood coming out down on the ground, a summoning circle appeared on the ground and suddenly Naruto saw that he was top of Ajax.

"A summoning jutsu." said Naruto as his eyes widen in surprise before he jumped up in the air in joy at the fact that he had a summoning, now he was one step closer to surpassing Mito and then one day he could become the Hokage.

 ** _"You can summon me at any time but make sure when you do summon me it's important, until then keep me and your summoning jutsu as a secret, and don't tell anyone, understood?" asked Ajax as he eyed Naruto see what he would say, he saw Naruto nod his head in agreement and smiled, maybe in a couple of years time he could teach Naruto that jutsu._**

 ** _"Naruto what do you plan on being when you grow up." asked Ajax as he was curious as to what Naruto's reply would be._**

As soon as Ajax said that, Naruto started thinking as he too wondered what he wanted to and It was then that Naruto realised something. His dream was to become the greatest Hokage ever, and also the king of all beasts, "I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever, and also the king of all beasts just like you Ajax." stated Naruto as he was radiating with determination.

Ajax was taken back by Naruto's reply as he had figured that Naruto would've chosen to become the Hokage but he didn't believe that Naruto would want to be the king of all beasts.

 _ **"Why do you want to be like me? Why not something else?"**_

"Because you did more for me than anyone in the world, you're a very king and caring people so I want to be like you."

Ajax's jaw were touching the floor, he pulled up his jaw almost instantly as he turned and looked at Naruto to see that he near the trees at the side as he continued to practice his summoning jutsu as he kept doing it over and over to try and do the handsigns within a few seconds.

Naruto spent the next 5 hours forming the handsigns for the summoning jutsu, Ajax was shocked and surprised because in just 5 hours Naruto was not only able to make the handsigns for the summoning jutsu within a second, but also figure out a way to shorten the amout of handsigns required, after Naruto had figured out how to cut the handsigns by 2/3 and was also able to perform the handsign with only one hand.

Ajax looked at Naruto with wide eyes that were full of amazement at what Naruto had done, it was after what he saw Naruto do that he realised two things about the kid that was he knew without a shadow of a doubt was true, that Naruto would be a legend in the shinobi world and that Naruto may not be a prodigy but he had the determination and the will to surpass any prodigy no matter what.

Naruto decided to leave his mindscape as he closed his eyes and focused on being in the real world, he owned his eyes to see that he was in the same place he had passed out in the real world.

Naruto got up and decided to train and improve his taijutsu as he practiced with the dummy.

* * *

Naruto had finished his training and decided to go home, he walked home and when he got to his home, he opened the door to see that the place was empty like usual, he rounded his eyes in sarcasm as he wasn't surprised ito return to an empty home, his 'family' was always busy training Mito and smothering her with love, in fact it wouldn't surprise Naruto if his parents were doing that right now.

 _ **'Naruto listen, I want you to go to your parent's study.' said Ajax as he communicated mentally with Naruto.**_

"Ajax, is that you?" asked Naruto as he look around for Ajax when he heard Ajax's voice.

 _ **'Yeah, but don't talk out loud, just think of what you want to say, after all I'm in your mind.' said Ajax.**_

'Ajax could you repeat what you said the first time?' thought Naruto since he didn't listen to Ajax as he was too busy trying to find out where Ajax's voice was coming from.

 ** _'Naruto I want you to go to your parent's study and take two scrolls from their study.' thought Ajax as he commanded Naruto to do what he said._**

Naruto didn't say anything as he made his way to his parent's study, he opened the door and got in the study gently as he tried not to make a noise, he walked up to a bookshelf and took out two scrolls, before he exited the study and closed the door as silently as when he opened the door.

Once Naruto had done that, he went inside his bedroom and locked the door, "Ajax why did you want me to get you these two scrolls?" Naruto asked as he wondered what Ajax wanted with the two scrolls.

Ajax replied by telling Naruto that the scrolls were for him so that he could train and expand the number of jutsus in his arsenal just in case for when he didn't have enough chakra and strength to use the summoning jutsu, Naruto 'oh'ed in understanding about why Ajax wanted Naruto to take two scrolls from his parent's study.

Though Naruto asked why just two scroll and not more, to which Ajax replied by saying that Minato and Kushina would notice or get suspicious if Naruto took too many scrolls at once and it would be better to take only one or two scrolls at a time to make sure that Minato and Kushina wouldn't notice with the amount of scrolls they have. Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he could he could see the reason why he would take only two scrolls at a time.

Naruto looked up at the clock to see that the time was 7pm, he had nothing to do, so he decided to take a nap, only after hiding the scrolls under his bed though he wasn't worried about his parents entering his room and looking around since his parents barely noticed him as they would always focus their attention on Mito.

Naruto closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep*

*BEEP*

Not been able to take anymore of the annoying sound from the clock, Naruto got up and turned the alarm off as he got up his bed and looked at the clock; it was 6:30 pm right now.

*Yawn* the sound came from Naruto's mouth as Naruto's brain was slowly rebooting itself. Naruto headed to the toilet and brushed his teeth, he then washed his face and walked down to the kitchen as he decided to make himself something to eat.

Once Naruto had finished the breakfast he made for himself, he headed back up to his bedroom and took the two scrolls from yesterday night, and put them into the pocket on his jacket, before he headed for his usually training place.

When Naruto got to his training place, he took out the scrolls and chose one of the two scrolls , he read through the scroll and decided to learn the jutsu as he thought it was a useful: Naruto took out a kunai and threw it at a tree, before the kunai could hit the tree Naruto made multiple handsigns and called out "Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu." the kunai split into 5 but just when the kunai was about to hit, two of the kunais poofed and turned into smoke.

"What? What just happened?" asked Naruto as he had no idea why 2 of 5 kunais just poofed instead of hitting the same tree.

 _ **"It's your first time using that jutsu, the jutsu also requires more concentration and chakra control to use that jutsu." explained Ajax as he knew what happened since he had sharply observed Naruto and the jutsu he was using as well as the amount of chakra it took from him.**_

"So if I keep using this jutsu, it'll get easier to use it. Is that what you're telling me?" asked Naruto as he was trying to figure out what was the most efficient way to improve on the jutsu and how to get the most experience the fastest way possible.

 _ **"No I'm saying that the amount of chakra that you put into this jutsu will increase the amount of kunais produced, your chakra will probably determine how long the kunais will last." explained Ajax as he told Naruto about the information that he got from sharply observing the jutsu.**_

"Okay, let's see if what you said was true." said Naruto as he used the jutsu again but this time he made sure to use twice the amount of chakra he used before, he threw the kunai at the tree and watched as the kunai duplicated into ten kunais as they hit two trees instead of one but 4 of the kunais poofed before they could even touch the trees.

"It seems you're right and from the looks of it, I think 4/10 kunais will poof out of existence before they hit their target." stated Naruto before he repeated the process again and as he thought; only 4/10 kunais poofed out of existence before they could hit their target.

 _ **"Naruto, I want you to read the other scroll and try to learn the jutsu in that scroll." ordered Ajax, which Naruto did as he had no reason not to get another jutsu in his arsenal.**_

Naruto read through the scroll and was a bit disappointed as he hoping for a powerful jutsu but instead the scroll was the instructions for Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu. However Ajax made Naruto learn the jutsu despite the fact that Naruto was reluctant to learn that Jutsu.

Naruto mumbled something about 'Ajax being a pain in the a**' before he turned to the tree and threw a shuriken at the trees as he used the Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu to duplicate the shuriken into twenty shurikens, however only 4 of the shuriken actually hit the trees before proofing out of existence.

Naruto exploded as he was enraged by the fact that 16 of his shuriken poofed out of existence before they hit the targets, he kicked a boulder but instead of the boulder cracking, Naruto's foot was hurting and Naruto grabbed his foot as he tried to make the pain go away.

 ** _"Naruto calm down and try to think about what happened." ordered Ajax with a tone that made Naruto stop acting like an idiot._**

Naruto thought about what happened and his eyes widened as he realised that he used the same amount of chakra for the shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu as he used for the kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu, but the amount of clones produced was different as there was twice the amount of shuriken as there was kunais.

'But the amount of kunais that actually hit the target was twice as much as the amount of shuriken, that must mean that the chakra control required for the shuriken Kage bunshin no jutsu was double what it was for the kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu, while for the amount of chakra required is the opposite of the chakra control required for both jutsu." thought Naruto as he had thought of the difference between the two jutsus despite them been similar.

 ** _"Yes that's the difference between the two jutsus Naruto, but the do you know the reason why the chakra and the chakra control for both jutsus are different?" asked Ajax as he was interested in seeing whether or not Naruto could tell the explanation as to why the chakra and the chakra control for the jutsus are different._**

Naruto thought about the two jutsus and tried to think about why the chakra and the chakra control was different for the two jutsus. But Naruto shook his head as he didn't know why the two jutsus were different.

 _ **"I want you to hold up a kunai in one hand and a shuriken in another hand."**_

Naruto held up a kunai and a shuriken on the other hand, Naruto could feel the difference as the Kunai felt heavier... Wait maybe that was the reason why the chakra and chakra control requirement for the two jutsus were different.

 ** _"I see you are close to the figuring it out, the kunai is heavier and denser so it requires more chakra while the shuriken has a more complicated shape so it requires more chakra control."_**

"Ohhhh, so the more heavier and denser the shape is, the more chakra it will require and the more complicated the shape is, the more chakra control it requires." said Naruto as he understand why the chakra and the chakra control for the two jutsus were different.

Naruto and Ajax decided it was best to focus on the kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu, Naruto used the jutsu as much as he could. When Naruto was low on chakra, he would rest for a while before he got back to using the jutsu over and over again, Naruto spent the whole day training with his kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Naruto left his training place and went back to his bedroom, before going to sleep in his bed as he was exhausted from using the Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu all day long. Today was a long day, first he learns that the Kyuubi is alive and sealed inside of him and next, he meets a creature that was thought to be a myth. Overall today was draining physically but more emotionally as he found out why a lot of people looked at him with glares.

* * *

 **If you liked this chapter, the. Please make sure to leave a comment (or a review about what you liked about this chapter).**

That's all folks.


	3. The academy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"Kyuubi speaking"**

 _ **"Ajax speaking"**_

"Jutsu"

*sound*

 **Author's note: If there are any holes in my plot that you can spot, that is if there is any, then don't worry because I'll go into detail on that later. Well there's not much to tell you other than that, so enjoy this chapter and I'll see you soon (I guess... I don't know, maybe, who knows).**

* * *

*Beep*

*Beep*

*BEEP*

*BEEEEEPPPPPP*

Naruto wake up as he heard that damn annoying sound, he turned to the clock and turned off the alarm before he got off the bed and walked downstairs to make some food for himself. He then sat down in the dining room and processed to eat the toast he made for himself, after he was done, he left for his training place.

*Yawn* Naruto yawned a bit and rubbed the corner of his eyes as he stayed to wake the rest of his brain that was sleeping, he got into the ruins of the temple and took the training dummies that he planned on using to improve his taijutsu but was interrupted by a voice inside his head.

 _ **"Naruto I want you to spend this day focusing on your chakra control." ordered Ajax and despite how much Naruto didn't want to do it, Naruto obeyed Ajax's order and focused on improving his chakra control by doing chakra control exercises.**_

Naruto decided to do the tree walking exercise _._ Naruto had seen his sister practicing this when she was being taught by _Minato_ and _Kushina_ , he had spent a long time observing Mito to know the concept behind the exercise. Naruto focused chakra on his feet and tried to walk up the tree but as soon as he got 3 feet off the ground, the bark exploded and sent Naruto back a bit.

Naruto rotated his body to land on his feet, Naruto focusing chakra on his feet again as he tried to walk up the tree but only after being 3 feet off of the ground, the bark exploded again and caused Naruto to jump back and land on his feet.

Naruto kept trying and kept failing, but only after trying 12 times in a row did he finally got 1 foot higher up the surface of the tree, Naruto was pissed out that after trying for a while he only got a foot higher than before.

Naruto was about to go ballistic but stopped when he heard the Ajax's voice, Naruto decided to listen to Ajax and calm him as he took a deep breath and exhaled, Naruto kept taking deep breaths and exhaling until all the rage that he felt was gone and he was feeling relaxed and calm.

Once Naruto felt calm and relaxed, he decided to continue his chakra control exercise and did it. Naruto spent about the whole practicing the tree walking exercise, when he looked up at the sky he saw that it was dark, so he decided to go home and have some dinner because he was exhausted from all that training and wanted to eat some ramen.

Naruto took out a towel and got rid of his sweat before he left for his home, the walk to his home wasn't pleasant as most of people that he saw on his way were glaring at him but Naruto ignored it as he headed home. Naruto was so happy because he had learned three jutsus and had a new friend in just the span of to days, so there was nothing that could bring him down.

Naruto whistled a joyful tune for the rest of the walk to his home as he was happier than he had been for the last 6 years, Naruto got to the his house and opened the door to see a surprising view: Minato and Kushina were standing there in front of him as if they had been waiting there for him.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked, he couldn't stop but wonder as to why Minato and Kushina had been waiting for him. Naruto didn't know why they had been waiting for him but he knew it had to be something that he wouldn't like.

"We need to talk Naruto." said Minato as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pointed to the living room, Naruto decided to go to the living room with Minato and Kushina, and see what they wanted to talk about

"Naruto, I know this might be hard for you to handle but the thing is..." Kushina didn't get to finish the sentence as Minato finished it for her.

"The thing is that we feel that it would best if you gave up on being a shinobi and chose to be something else. Since Mito is going to be the clanhead, she has to be a ninja but you don't have to." said Minato.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, what Minato and Kushina said had pissed off Naruto beyond his limit, Naruto didn't respond as he turned around and left his hom- no, it wasn't his home anymore, it was Minato and Kushina's house.

Naruto ran away and left for his training place, once he got to the training place he stayed in ruins of a temple and sat in the darkness of the ruins as he looked up at the stars and saw how pretty they were.

Naruto knew that he couldn't hide in there forever, so he asked Ajax if he could do anything and Ajax said that Naruto could do something to change his appearance, which Naruto had asked if Ajax would tell him. Ajax declined to but after much begging, Ajax finally changed his mind and decided to tell Naruto what to do.

Ajax told Naruto what to do; Naruto first made a series of handsigns in a particular order before "Half-beast mode." called out Naruto as he used a brand new jutsu that he had never used.

Once Naruto used the jutsu, he felt a stinging sensation on his finger and hair as his nails sharpened and lengthened by a few centimetres and his hair become longer and wilder than before as he felt his chakra reserves double: Naruto's chakra reserves were now equivalent to that of a Kage. Naruto saw a puddle of water and walked towards it, he looked at the reflection on the puddle and saw that his hair had become brown with no trace of blond hair and he also noticed that his eye colour were red now.

Naruto brought his head up as he sniffed the air and smelled a wonderful scent, he rushed towards the scent as Naruto was entranced to find the source of the scent. Naruto ran for a couple of minutes before he bumped into a person.

Naruto looked up and saw that the person was a man: his brown hair was tied up nicely into a ponytail, he had dark eyes and he had a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a flak jacket, a forehead protector and sandals.

From what Naruto could gather about this man, he knew he was a shinobi, a chunin or jounin, and he probably had a lot of experience as a shinobi if the scar running across his the bridge of his nose was anything to go on.

"Are you alright?" asked the man who is in Naruto's opinion was , he offered a hand to Naruto, which Naruto gladly took as he helped Naruto get on his feet.

Naruto heard his voice and from the way she spoke Naruto knew that she was worried about him, Naruto listen to her voice as she had spoken so softly, "... I-I'm f-fine." said Naruto nervously as he had never met the person before: Naruto was a bit happy because he had never had someone worry about him, well except Ajax but this was different as he was the first person to be worried about him.

Naruto was surprised by the fact that someone was worried about him that he didn't notice that his nail was back to how they used to be before Naruto used the jutsu and Naruto's eyes had turned brown, however Naruto's hair remained the same as it was after he used that, as his hair was still brown and wild as it was after he used that jutsu.

"Are you all alone?" asked the man in a caring tone as he looked a bit worried for Naruto since Naruto was a kid and wondering around after dark was a bad idea.

Naruto didn't say anything, which the man took for a yes. The man grabbed his hand and dragged him to her place, Naruto couldn't help but be surprised by the man's strength as he was dragging him so easily, like he was carrying a little teddy bear with her.

He got to his apartment and closed the door before he dragged Naruto to the living room in her apartment, he and Naruto sat down on the floor before he asked Naruto "Do you have a family?", Naruto just nodded.

"Do you know where they are?" asked the man as he looked directly at Naruto's eyes to see if he was telling the truth, Naruto responded by nodding his head.

The man was wondering why he wasn't with his family or making his way to them if he knew where they were, so he had no choice but to ask "Why don't you go back to them?" Naruto quickly responded with a "I need some time away from them." and continued on to state that he would go back soon once he felt like it.

The man asked "Why?" to which Naruto responded by saying that "Because they can be a handful.", Naruto shook his head at the image of hs family in his head.

The man stood there thinking what to do and realised that he didn't even introduced himself, "I'm Iruka and you would be..." he waited for Naruto to give his name.

Naruto was thinking of a fake name, "Ajax." said Naruto as he borrowed Ajax's name for himself since he knew he couldn't say that he was Naruto Namikaze otherwise Iruka would know that he was related to Minato Namikaze.

"Well then Ajax, what are you going to do now." asked Iruka as he was interested in what Ajax was planning on doing since he didn't want to go back to his home for awhile.

"Can't I stay with you just for today?" asked Naruto as he used the big puppy eyes no jutsu to get Iruka to let him stay with him in his apartment.

Iruka tried to say no but one look at Naruto's big puppy eyes and he said yes, though he couldn't help but be disappointed at himself for falling for such a trick like that, he sighed.

* * *

Naruto woke up to see a surprising view as he was sleeping on a couch as he was going up at a ceiling. Naruto got off the couch and was glad to see that he wasn't in Minato and Kushina's house, Iruka was great and very kind but Naruto barely even knew him and didn't want to burden Iruka with his presence . Naruto looked at the alarm clock that was next to the couch and saw that it was 5:20

Naruto was about to walk out of the apartment when he remembered that his appearance had changed, Naruto stood there at the living room about to walk out of the apartment as he was thinking of a way to hide his face.

'I could wear sunglasses and a bandana that would cover my hair.' Naruto thought about it and realised that wearing sunglasses would be able to cover his eyes and a bandana would be able to cover his hair.

Naruto looked around the living room and found a bandana, he quickly wrapped it around the top of his head as he made sure that the bandana would cover his hair, however he couldn't find some sunglasses, so he ran out of the apartment as he ran to Minato and Kushina's home.

Naruto remembered that he had sunglasses that he 'borrowed' from a long time ago, when he was six but he never really wore it as he saw no point to wear it except now that is, Naruto got inside the house and went into his house as he got to the drawer next to his bed, Naruto opened the drawers and ran his hand through them until he found the sunglasses and put them on.

Naruto decided that he wanted to talk to Ajax in person but couldn't as he realised that he didn't know how to enter his mindscape, 'Ajax, could you tell how do I enter my mindscape?' thought Naruto as he asked Ajax in his mind.

 _ **'Just sit down and meditate while thinking of this mindscape.'**_

'Okay.' thought Naruto before he sat down with his legs crossed as he closed his eyes and meditated, Naruto meditated for what seemed like a couple of seconds before he suddenly found himself inside his mindscape as he was at what looked like his training place.

"Ajax where are you?" asked Naruto as he looked around for Ajax but he didn't find any signs of Ajax.

 _ **"Right here." said Ajax, Naruto heard Ajax's voice and tried to find the source of his voice; Naruto looked down and saw Ajax, then he realised that he was standing on top of Ajax.**_

"I wanted to ask you about that jutsu you taught me." stated Naruto as he was curious about the jutsu and wanted to know more about it.

 _ **"Maybe in the future but not now, right now you need to master that jutsu that I taught you because last time I checked, you went crazy and chased after a scent, and that shows me that you need to master your jutsu before you can ask about it." stated Ajax as he reminded Naruto about what happened when he used it and how he chased after a scent, like a wild beast, one with no self-control.**_

 _ **"You need to be able to control yourself when you use that jutsu, when you have learned self-control, then we talk about it." said Ajax to which Naruto tried to argue but he knew that Ajax was right as he too understood that mastering the jutsu took priority over talking about it.**_

Naruto jumped off of Ajax and headed towards the training dummies that were nearby, he made the handsigns before he used the jutsu, once Naruto used the jutsu, he started to have a craving for blood as he started to tear the training dummies into pieces, though it would prove to be fruitless as the training dummies didn't have blood, Naruto tried to control himself but the bloodlust was too much for Naruto as it started to overwhelm him.

Naruto cancelled that jutsu as he decided to take a breather since the tearing the training dummies into pieces weren't that easy for him to do with fracturing his hand and wrist, Naruto decided to wait for his hand and wrist to start healing. Naruto knew that he had a high regenerative healing factor, Naruto had thought that some of it was his Uzumaki blood while most of it came from the kyuubi.

"Half-beast transformation." Naruto used the jutsu again as he tried to master it but it proved to be a task as he could control his bloodlust, Naruto cancelled the jutsu when he felt that he was losing complete control over him, however Naruto did notice that it was a bit easier to control himself than last time.

Naruto had continued to use the jutsu in hopes that he would be strong enough to control himself, however it always ended up with Naruto eventually losing control but on the other hand Naruto was started to get a better control of the jutsu as over time the jutsu became easier and easier to control.

Naruto swiped the sweat of his forehead as he tried to use he jutsu again but was stopped when he felt someone touching his shoulder and before Naruto knew it, the whole of his mindscape was shaking as if a massive earthquake was just taking place but Naruto knew that wasn't it.

Naruto suddenly got pulled out of his mindscape and into the real world where he saw his parents were shaking him, "Would you stop that?" requested Naruto as he didn't like them shaking him or touching him for that matter, Minato and Kushina obeyed Naruto's request as they stopped shaking him and took their hands off his shoulder.

Minato looked straight into Naruto's eyes with a serious face, "We have agreed to let you go to the academy and become a shinobi if you graduate." stated Minato with Kushina before him.

"But only if you behave in the academy. You should get ready because you'll be attending the academy from this day to the day you graduate. Get ready because the academy will start at 8:30am." stated Kushina with Minato nodding in agreement, once they had said what they wanted, they left Naruto to himself in his room.

Naruto stood there indifferently but as soon as Minato and Kushina left his bedroom, he was jumping up and down in his bedroom as he was excited to go to the academy and become a shinobi.

Naruto looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was 7:50am, so Naruto quickly went to the toilet to brush his teeth and wash his face before he went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself some toast, he quickly ate the toast and washed it down with some water before he ran out of the house to the academy.

* * *

Naruto had got to the academy with 10 minutes to spare as he headed towards his classroom, Naruto looked around inside the classrooms on his way to his classroom but stopped walking when he found his classroom, he entered the room to see that it was empty and decided to take a seat at the back close to the window as he waited for the others to arrive.

Naruto looked at the front of the classroom as he waited for the others to arrive, he turned to the door when he heard it open and was unnerved by the sight of the teacher, he was Iruka, Naruto was sweating a little when he looked at him but sighed in relief when Iruka showed that he didn't recognise him as he sat on his desk.

Naruto didn't want to look at Iruka as he was a bit unnerved from looking at him, so he looked away from Iruka as he stared out the window at the sight of people walking into the academy.

After a couple of minutes, a lot of people started showing up in either alone or in groups as they were talking to each other and sitting next to each other, in a few minutes almost everyone had arrived and the lesson was about begin as everyone had sat down on theirown seperate seat.

Iruka called out everyone's name as he registered everyone who was present in class, then he began teaching the class about the creation of the village and the era of the clan wars as well as the significance that Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had during the the era of the clan wars.

Naruto paid attention to Iruka as he was giving the class a lecture, Naruto yawned in boredom as he listened to Iruka talk about the creation of the hidden leaf village, Naruto waited in boredom until the bell rang. When the bell rang, Naruto headed to secluded place and eat in silence before he started talking to Ajax.

'Ajax I was wondering if I should focus on my chakra exercises or my taijutsu?'

 _ **'You should focus on chakra control exercises as it will be beneficial to learning and using any jutsus, and make them easier to use.'**_

'Thanks, I knew I could count on you to help me.'

 ** _'Pay attention, someone's approaching near our place.'_**

Naruto disconnected his mental link with Ajax as he got up from the ground and looked around for the stranger, Naruto turned around to see. His name was Kiba, yeah that was it, his name was Kiba and the dog on top of his head was...

"Hey there I'm Kiba." said Kiba as he introduced himself, "And the dog on top of my head is Akamaru." he gestured to Akamaru as he introduced Akamaru to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto and I want to know why you followed me here?" questioned Naruto as he squinted his eyes and released a little bit of his killer intent to let Kiba and Akamaru know that he wanted them to tell him the truth.

Kiba sensed Naruto's killer intent as he was having a bit of a problem breathing, "I-I-I just wanted to kn-know if y-you were an Inuzuka." replied Kiba as he shuttered in fear of Naruto's killer intent while Akamaru just retreated back inside of Kiba's jacket as he tried to hide from Naruto.

*Sigh* Naruto stopped releasing his killer intent, "Why did you thought that I might be Inuzuka?" asked Naruto as he thought Kiba would know him as the son of Minato and Kushina. Naruto was curious as to why Kiba thought he might be an Inuzuka.

Kiba was able to breath properly and Akamaru got back on top of Kiba's head as their fears of Naruto killing them faded, "It's just that all of the people in my clan have this certain scent that seperates them from people outside the clan, and the thing is that you have a scent that's similar to people in my clan." stated Kiba as he noticed a similarity between Naruto and the Inuzuka.

"I see." said Naruto, he wondered if Ajax knew anything about the Inuzuka and maybe after school, Naruto might just go to the library and check out the Inuzuka clan.

"So I was wondering if I could be friends with you?" asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto innocently with a voice that sounded desperate.

"You and me become friends? Why do you want to be friends with me?" asked Naruto as he never had a friend before, there was Ajax but he was more like Naruto's sensei/brother than his friend.

"Well, it's just that I don't have any friends, and all the kids in the academy make fun of me and call me a loser. I just thought since you seemed like you had no friends and I thought that I would ask you, I'd be your friend." said Kiba as he was looked at the ground and readied himself for rejection.

Naruto just thought about it as he was contemplating about whether or not, he would accept the friend request, "Sure, I'll be your friend." Replied Naruto as he had looked at Kiba and smiled.

Kiba had the biggest smile on his face as he was jumping up and down while shoutting "Yahoo." in joy as he had found himself a friend, which meant that he didn't have to be lonely and that he wasn't a 'loser' like everyone says he is.

Naruto saw Kiba's reaction and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, Naruto laughed for a while but stopped laughing as he throat was getting drier, naruto decided to get Kiba to calm down as he spent the rest of break eating his lunch with Kiba eating his own lunch right next to Naruto.

Once Naruto and Kiba had finished eating, they headed back to the classroom and saw that they had a minute before the next lesson, so they got to the seats at the back of the room and right next to the window, they talked about pranking someone.

*Brrrring*

Suddenly the school bells went off and students started heading back to their classroom as they knew that break was over and their next lesson was about to begin, slowly everyone started to arrive in the classroom and sit down in their seat. One of people who returned to the classroom moved next to Kiba and Naruto, "Hey get out of my seat, loser." said the person.

Kiba got up and was about to leave but was stopped by Naruto as he pulled Kiba back and made him sit down on the seat, the person seemed pissed out and was about to punch Naruto, when Naruto got up and gave the person a glare that promised a lot of pain with a hint of Killer intent, "Get lost." said Naruto as the person quickly walked away from Naruto and sat in a vacant seat away from Naruto as the person was scared by what Naruto would do to him.

Naruto sat back down on his seat as he ignored the stares of everyone in the room, "That was so cool, could teach me how to do that?" said Kiba as he looked at Naruto with awe at how Natuto handled that person with just a glare.

"Maybe someday." said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head as he was a bit overwhelmed by the awed Kiba talking to him like he was the Hokage.

Suddenly smoke poofed into existence, it appeared in the middle of the room as the smoke started to disappear and once it did, everyone saw Iruka where the smoke used to be, "Okay let's start the lesson, should we?" said Iruka.

* * *

*Brrring*

The academy bell rang, signalling the end of academy, Naruto and Kiba walked out of the academy, Naruto and Kiba exchanged their farewells and went their serperate way as Kiba headed home while Naruto headed to the library.

Naruto walked towards the library and entered, he looked around for the section of the library that was full of knowledge on the clans in Konoha, specifically Inuzuka clan as he wanted to know how the Inuzuka came to be. Naruto talked to the librarian and found where the books on the Inuzuka clan was.

Naruto picked a couple of books, he read through the books as he tried to figure out the origins of the Inuzuka clan, but much to his ire, he made no progress on the origins of the Inuzuka clan: all of the books were on the Inuzuka clan as they were all full of facts on the Inuzuka clan after they joined Konoha. Naruto found nothing that was relevant to what he was looking for, so he left and headed home.

Naruto walked towards Minato and Kushina's house, he entered the house and saw that there was no-one in the house, Naruto went into Minato and Kushina's study and put back the two scrolls that he broughted and took another two scrolls before he headed out of the study and into his room. Naruto locked the door and and placed the scrolls in his closet, in a hole right under a box of old, worn out toys.

Naruto closed his closet and sat on top of his bed in a meditating position as he focused on entering the second layer of his mindscape where Ajax was resting. Naruto appeared inside the second layer of his mindscape and fell on top of Ajax's back, Naruto jumped off of Ajax and started practicing his ninjutsu.

Naruto used the half-beast transformation as he tried to control the bloodlust that was flooding him, he was able to control the bloodlust but over time his control over it slipped as it overwhelmed him. Naruto rushed near the training dummies and having fun with them as he tore them into pieces.

 _ **"Try to develop your own strength before you try to master that jutsu again." stated Ajax as he told Naruto how to improve his control.**_

Naruto decided to listen to Ajax as he tried to improve his chakra control, he kept training and focused on improving his chakra control.

* * *

 **If you like, then make sure to comment. I will update and/or add a chapter between every 5 days - 2 weeks.**

 **If you want Naruto to be with someone, then make sure to tell me who he should be with, and if I like it, then I have Naruto with that person.**

 **Other then that, see ya.**

That's all folk!


	4. Tala

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 **"Kyuubi speaking"**

 _ **"Ajax speaking"**_

"Jutsu"

*Sound*

* * *

*Chirp*

Naruto could hear the sound coming from outside his room and saw that the birds were singing a joyful song as they flew away from the window and towards the sky. Naruto often wondered if birds could understand him, but Naruto quickly got rid of the thought as he was left the house with the two scrolls. He put them inside of his jacket.

Naruto walked down the street as he made his way to the forest of death, he ignored the glares that came his way. Naruto was able to reach the forest of death but unfortunately it was blocked by high fences, however it didn't prove to be an obstacle for Naruto as he just jumped over the fences.

Naruto headed to the left of the forest, Naruto ran towards his destination while he made sure to avoid any of the powerful creatures in the forest. Once Naruto spotted a large lake, he stopped as he took out a fishing rod and started fishing. Naruto took off his jacket and shirt as to not get them wet whir he was fishing.

Naruto spent the next couple of hours fishing until he suddenly stopped as he had a pile of fish, he made a few handsigns before he bit his thumb, once there was blood coming from his thumb, he placed it in the ground... nothing happened, then suddenly smoke appeared as Ajax appeared.

"Knock yourself out." said Naruto as he gestured to Ajax, once Ajax spotted the pile of fish, he rush at it and started devouring the fish, Ajax was smiling as if he had found paradise as he was eating the fishes by the dozens.

While Ajax was eating, a little wolf popped out of the wall of long, thin grasses as it approached the pile of fish that Ajax was currently devouring, the little wolf tried to take a fish from the pile of fish but stopped and cried when Ajax agressively roared at the little wolf.

"Ajax!" shouted Naruto as he couldn't believe Ajax would do that to a little wolf like that, Naruto walked up to the little wolf and gave a fish, which it ate vigorously in delight. Naruto looked at Ajax with a disappointed look as he crossed his arms to show his disappointment at Ajax's action.

Ajax looked down a bit, "Sorry about that, it's just that I was overwhelmed by the desire to eat fish and I became a bit greedy that I didn't take lightly to the little wolf trying to steal my meal." stated Ajax before it went by to eating the fishes like he did before.

Naruto listened to Ajax's reason and sighed as he sometimes didn't know whether he was the mature one of the two or if it was Ajax. Naruto saw the little wolf finish its meal in delight as it had a smile on its face. Naruto walked towards the little wolf and picked it up as he petted the little wolf, the wolf howled in great delight when Naruto scratched its ears.

The little wolf enjoyed Naruto's touch as it was howling in pleasure of having its ear scratched, Naruto was laughing at how much the little wolf was enjoying being scratched behind the ear. Everything seemed to be happy and he aura that filled the air seemed light.

Suddenly the aura changed in a much darker one as a pack of white wolves approached Naruto, Naruto could notice that the wolves were were looking at the little wolf that Naruto was holding, Naruto moved backwards from the advancing wolves as he turned to Ajax, who didn't show any signs of wanting to help him.

Naruto had deal with this by himself, he reached into his pocket and took out a few shurikens and threw at the wolves as soon as the wolves rushed towards Naruto and the little wolf, which meant the start of the attack. Once Naruto threw the shurikens, he made a few handsigns and used Kage shuriken no jutsu, which multipled the shurikens by 4.

The shurikens hit some of the wolves, while the others continued their assault against Naruto. Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed a wolf with it, the wolves reacted by biting Naruto's left arm with their fangs, naruto put the little wolf on top of his head before he took out another kunai with his other arm as he used it to stab the wolf that was closest to him.

The wolves let of Naruto's hand, they backed up as they were gathering to start their second attack as they circled Naruto to find his weak spot and attack him there. Naruto looked at all the wolves as he tried to hold his own against them. Naruto dropped the kunai and took out a few more shuriken. He threw them as he used Kage shuriken no jutsu to multiple the shurikens, he rotated his body as to hit all the wolves. Meanwhile the little wolf was holding on tightly to the top of Naruto's head.

The wolves backed up as to avoid the shurikens, Naruto used the time he brought himself to make handsigns as he used his jutsu, "Half-beast transformation." called out Naruto as his nails got sharper and his hair became longer until it covered the back of his neck. His hair became wilder as it lengthen.

Naruto couldn't help the feeling of power and invinciblity that he was feeling but it soon faded as he started to become overwhelmed by the bloodlust, Naruto fell on his knees as he struggled to keep in control of himself. All the while, the wolves saw the chance and charged at Naruto as they all were about to bite into Naruto's flesh.

A single howl was heard, Naruto looked up and saw the little wolf stand its ground against the charging wolves as it tried to stop the from hurting Naruto. Naruto tried to get up and help the little wolf but couldn't as the bloodlust stopped him from moving. Naruto watched the little wolf fight valiantly against the huger, stronger wolves; it was getting beaten by the huge wolves as their fangs and claws pierced the little wolf's skin.

Within a few minutes the little wolf was laying on the ground as it was panting heavily, the Alpha of the pack moved towards the little wolf and prepared to deal finish blow. Naruto at that moment had one thought and that was to save the little wolf, Naruto pushed aside the bloodlust for the moment as he rushed to stop the Alpha.

Naruto stopped the Alpha as he grabbed the alpha and threw it away, on the other side of the area as the alpha crashed into a tree. After some moment the alpha got back up and was preparing to attack Naruto and the little wolf but was stopped by the vicious roar that sent the alpha and his pack running with their tails tugged between their legs.

As soon as the wolves were gone, Naruto fell back. His nails returned back to normal and his hair receded back to the way it used to be as the Half-beast transformation was no longer in effect.

Naruto turned his head to see Ajax approaching him, that was all Naruto was able to see as the rest became a blur. Naruto started to lose conscious as he had left the world of reality and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

Naruto slowly started to gain consciousness as he opened his eyes to look at blurs, after a few minutes the blurs became refined and Naruto was able to see where he was. He got up slowly ignoring the ache on his body and left arm as he looked for Ajax and the little wolf.

The little wolf was still where it was, Naruto got and walked towards the wolf, Naruto tumbled as his legs were still asleep. Naruto started to fall on his back, he stopped mid-fall and looked back to see Ajax was keeping him from falling on his back.

Naruto walked up to the little wolf with Ajax helping him, Naruto got close to the little wolf and sat nearby its side. "Ajax, can you heal him?" asked Naruto, he turned to Ajax for help.

 _ **"Yes but..."**_

"I don't want hear it, I just want you to heal him, he was too young and too innocent to die. Please just save them." begged Naruto while hugging Ajax's leg as he was crying and snorting everywhere.

 _ **"Okay! As long you'll stop crying and snorting everywhere, jeez what do you think my fur is for. Kids are such crybabies these days. They only be friends with a creature for minutes and when the creature is injured, they act like they know the creature all their life." muttered Ajax before he moved closer to the little wolf and placed his paw on top of the little wolf's body.**_

Once Ajax put his paw on the little wolf, his paws was covered in green colour chakra-like aura as it entered the little wolf's body, the wounds slowly healed until there wasn't even a mark or sign of any injuries. Once the wolf was healed, it got up on its four feet and howled in happiness as it wasn't in pain and it was fully healed.

Once the little wolf got up on all fours, it was running cycles in excitement and joy. the little wolf saw Naruto and charged at Naruto as it jumped on Naruto and started licking his face. Naruto was laughing as the little wolf continued to lick him, Naruto kept laughing and smiling as the little wolf gave Naruto more licks that tickled him.

Naruto asked Ajax what time it was and Ajax responded by saying it 3. Naruto figured he still had some time to train, today and tomorrow before he had to go to school. Naruto had heal him before he focused on doing chakra control exercises over and over until it was time for him to leave.

Naruto spent the rest of his time doing chakra control exercises while the little wolf watched him in fascination and Ajax just observed him to see how he was improving and if he made a mistake, in order to correct it.

Eventually it was 5pm and Naruto decided to walk home, he walked home as he entered his room, when he got to his bedroom, he locked the door and took out the two scrolls from his jacket. Naruto put them back in hs closet, in the hole under the box of old toys. Naruto had planned on learning the jutsus in the two scrolls but things didn't go as he planned with everything that happened.

Naruto thought about learning the jutsus tomorrow, but he changed the topic of his thoughts as he was wondering if he was going to focus mostly on his chakra control or mastering his jutsus. Naruto decided to make up his decision tomorrow as he was a bit exhausted from the event that took place.

Naruto dived into his bed as he let himself be snuggled by the covers on his bed and let himself fall into asleep. Naruto couldn't help but fall asleep as he was engulfed by the warmth of his bed.

* * *

*Yawn*

Naruto opened his mouth as a yawn left his mouth, he got out of his bed as he stretched his arms and legs. Naruto turned to look at the alarm clock on top of the drawers besides his bed. It was 7:30am. Naruto yawned as he put on his jacket and entered his closet, he took the two scrolls out from the hole hidden under the box of old toys.

Naruto put the scrolls in jacket as he left the closet, he was walking out of the door when he heard a little yawn coming from his bed. He turned around and went over to his bed as he pulled down the blankets to see the little wolf from yesterday sleeping peacefully. The little wolf felt the cold air and opened its eyes to see that Naruto was awake and walked towards him before giving a little howl.

"Did you follow me here yesterday?" asked Naruto, to which the wolf nodded, Naruto figured the little wolf must have been cold, so it decided to get in his blankets.

"Would you like to come with me to the forest of death?" asked Naruto, the little wolf nodded, so Naruto headed out of Minato and Kushina's home and into the forest of death, all the while keeping himself invisible to the eyes of the people that he saw on his way to the forest of death.

Naruto got to the same place, he came to yesterday. Naruto did the summoning jutsu as he bit his thumb until there was blood and slammed it down on the ground, suddenly Ajax appeared. The little wolf followed Naruto to the place, when it saw Ajax appeared all sudden, it jumped back in surprise.

"Ajax, why didn't you help me yesterday with the wolves?" asked Naruto as anger was present in his tone and face. Ajax turned to face Naruto with a serious face.

 _ **"Listen Naruto, I can help you with so much but experience is not one of them, you need to improve yourself - not just physically but mentally as well, you want to become someone powerful then you need experience, the feeling of not knowing whether or not you're going to live or die. That's why I let you fight the wolves by yourself, to give you experience because you only have about four years before you go on dangerous missions, so getting experience will help you." Ajax explained in a serious tone, that meant he wasn't joking as he looked Naruto in eye.**_

"I see. Does that mean I'll have to... Kill people as well?" asked Naruto as he spit the word 'kill' with such despite, Naruto could understand Ajax's reasoning but he was wondering whether or not, Ajax would make him kill someone.

 _ **"Yes, you will have to kill one day but we'll cross that bridge when we have to. Right now, we can focus on your arsenal and you can start by learning the jutsus in the scrolls." stated Ajax with a smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood by getting rid of the thought of killing from Naruto's mind for the moment. It worked as Naruto was smiling.**_

"I guess you're right, I should focus on improving myself for the time being." said Naruto with a happy smile on his face as he opened the scrolls to look inside of them.

Naruto decided to learn the one on the right, he tried to use the jutsu but nothing happened. Naruto tried as he went through all the required handsigns and tried to use the jutsu... But nothing happened. He decided to try the one on the right, he followed the instructions of the scroll and used the jutsu. 10 clones suddenly appear with a bit of smoke near them.

Naruto looked at the clones, he didn't know what to do. He walked up to one of them and poked him, "Hey, what was that for?" asked the clone.

'I just felt the clone, but how is that possible, the clone isn't supposed to be solid are them?' Naruto amazed, he didn't think the clones were real but when he poked the clone. There was no doubt that they were solid.

The clone that Naruto poked looked at him, making sure to memorise everything he was seeing as he scanned Naruto from top to bottom, "Wow I never saw myself completely like this before, but damn, I look badass." commented the clone as the rest of the clones agreed. The little wolf barked in agreement. Ajax didn't agreed much.

Naruto was going to give Ajax a piece of his mind. Naruto got back to his earlier thought, Naruto was couldn't handle what he was seeing: ten solid clones of himself, which was too much for him to handle, after all he was still 8-years-old. Naruto asked the clone if them could leave him, which they did as they took out their kunais and stabbed each other causing them to poof out of existence.

Naruto suddenly got attacked by confusing memories and a big pain. Naruto wondered what it meant but decided to ponder on it later. Naruto practiced his taijutsu out as he kept throwing punches in the air over and over. Once he was done with his punches he threw kick to the left, right and a roundhouse kick. He focused on improving his taijutsu.

Naruto stopped improving taijutsus, he sat down with his legs crossed and mediated as he tried to rest himself. Once Naruto felt calm and relaxed, "Half-beast transformation." called out Naruto as his hair became wilder; his hair lengthen until he covered the back of his neck and his nails got sharper and lengthened.

Naruto expected to be overwhelmed by his bloodlust but much to his surprise, he felt great, he felt empowered and energised. Naruto quickly rushed the nearest trees and started to throw punches and kicks at them, after breaking five trees and making them fall. Naruto was feeling exhausted as the energy he thought before leave him.

Naruto took a rest for ten minutes before he got back to it, he decided to improve his chakra control as he continued slowly walking on the trees for the whole day until he was able to slowly walk to the top of the tree without falling.

Naruto gave Ajax the scrolls to keep until the next time he need them. Ajax disappeared in a puff of smokes and Naruto started walking home. While on his way out of the forest of death, the little wolf jumped on top of him and made itself comfortable. Naruto walked home.

Once Naruto got home, he entered his room. Naruto knew that tomorrow he had to go to the academy as he was a student there, Naruto laid back on the bed fell asleep as the little wolf made itself comfortable on Naruto's head.

*snore* *snore*

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Rin...* *...Yawn*

The alarm rang twice and began to ring the third but was stopped by Naruto's hand as he let out a yawn, he got up and walked to the bathroom.

Once he washed his face and brushed his teeth, he headed to his bathroom as he took off his clothes and took a shower, but not before locking the door. He couldn't have anyone opening the door by accident and seeing Naruto's hair and eye colour changed.

After he finished washing himself, Naruto got out of the bathtub with one thought on his mind. That was a great shower. He put on his clothes, covered his hair with a bandana and wore sunglasses. He headed to his room and equipped his ninja weapons. He was about to leave but a howl stopped him.

The little wolf that had awaked howlled as it walked up to Naruto. "So you want to come with me?" asked Naruto, to which the wolf responses with a howl. Seeing as the wolf wanted to go, Naruto pulled it up and placed it on top of his head.

Naruto walked out of the house and headed to the academy, he whistled a joyful tone as he was holding a kunai on his right hand, he made his way to the academy as he ignored the glares thrown his way. The little wolf on Naruto's head noticed the glares and responded with a growl, that caused the glares to stop.

Naruto got to the academy and entered his classroom, where he saw that it was empty. Naruto sat down on his seat at the back as he played around with the little wolf until Kiba appeared.

"Hey Naruto, since when did you have a little pet wolf?" asked Kiba in surprise, his surprise was replaced by fear when he heard a low growl as he started to run back from the terror that was the 'little pet wolf'. Naruto just watched as they ran around in circle and laughed when he saw the wolf nearly bite Kiba's butt.

Eventually, the mess was cleaned up when Kiba was beaten by the wolf. The little wolf was standing besides Naruto proudly while Kiba was sitting next to Naruto. The three and Akamaru talked and had fun joking around.

Suddenly the door of the classroom was opened slightly as Hinata poked her head out and looked around, she saw that Naruto and Kiba were the only ones there and sat on her seat, which was next to Kiba's.

"T-that's a c-cu-cute wo-wolf you have, d-do-does she ha-ave a name?" asked Hinata shyly in a small voice as she stuttered.

"Well, the thing is ... What!? she's a girl!?" said Naruto as halfway through his sentence, his eyes widen as he realised Hinata said 'she', since when was she a she instead of a he.

"Since , you can tell she's a she." Kiba stated.

"You know you should call her Tala. I mean, she does look like a Tala." suggested Kiba as he looked critically at the little wolf.

"That does sound like a good name for her." stated Naruto, he rubbed his his chin and thought about the name.

Naruto turned towards Tala, "What do you think? Would like to be called Tala?" asked Naruto and the wolf responsed with a nod as she licked Naruto's face.

"Okay then, I'll call you Tala from now on." said Naruto as his face was being licked continuosly by Tala. Before long Tala stopped licking Naruto's face as she jumped on of his head and took a nap.

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba talked as they shared their interests and talked about a lot of stuff, like jutsu, weapons and what not. They spent the remainder of the time before the academy students arrived to talk to each other about their hobbies and more.

*Brrring*

The bell echoed throughout the academy and within minutes there were a horde of students marching into the academy and moving into their classrooms. After about five minutes, everyone had arrived. They chatted amongst themselves as they were waiting for Iruka to show up, which he did and so began the start of school or as many of the student would call it, torture.

* * *

Naruto had sighed in relief, he didn't know if he couldn't handled being in the academy with all of those annoying people, with the pink-haired banshee and the blonde-haired gossip being on top. Man did he feel sorry for that Sasuke guy for being stuck with them for about four of academy, suddenly after that thought, Naruto felt great since he didn't have to deal with that.

Naruto whistled a joyful tone as he headed home while Tala was sleeping on his head. Naruto walked home by himself as he enjoyed the silence, but it didn't last very long as the 'Official Sasuke fanclub' was running after Sasuke. As soon as Naruto saw that they were headed his way, he went into top gear as he ran from the terror that was the official Sasuke fanclub.

Once Naruto got home, he walked into his room and got ready for the training he was gonna do. Naruto then headed to his usual training ground with the collapsed temple as he exited the house. Naruto spent the rest of the walk there in silence while Tala just continued to sleep on top of his head.

After Naruto got there, he used the summoning jutsu to summon Ajax. Ajax appeared out of thin air as he landed softly on the ground, he handed Naruto the two scrolls that he held since yesterday and Naruto tried to do the jutsu that he couldn't do last time, but just like last time nothing happened.

Ajax got a bit bored of seeing Naruto try the new jutsu and fail, so he took the scroll and read it. Ajax sighed as he read over the jutsu and knew that Naruto couldn't use the jutsu even if he tried as he knew it was an advanced jutsu that required control over water affinity.

 ** _"Naruto you can't use this jutsu, it requires good amount of control over water affinity and you haven't even learned what your affinity are." stated Ajax as he handed Naruto the scroll and vanished._**

Naruto stood there with the scroll at hand, he decided to pass the time by doing chakra control exercises as he walked slowly up the trees to improve his chakra control. He decided to take it further by jumping from branches to branches as he focused his chakra on his feet to make sure he didn't fall down and to keep him balanced.

After a while of training, Naruto noticed that there was clouds of smoke everywhere, Ajax appeared out of nowhere as the clouds of smoke dissipated, he turned to Naruto and gave him a piece of paper.

 _ **"Just focus chakra on the paper." commanded Ajax.**_

Naruto just shrugged and decided to play along as he poured his chakra on the paper, suddenly the paper split into three pieces: the first piece of paper folded into a ball and crumbled and the second piece of paper was overflowed and drenched in water while the third piece of paper ripped into 16 smaller pieces. Naruto watched in confusion as he didn't know what all that was about.

 ** _Ajax's eyes were wide open in surprise, "It looks like you have three affinities; water, wind and earth. From the looks of it, wind seems to be your strongest affinity with water and earth coming in second by a bit." said Ajax as he surprised, he didn't know how Naruto had three powerful affinities. He tried to figure out how that happened. He knew that the powerful wind affinity was from him but the powerful water and earth affinities, he didn't know how Naruto got it._**

"Is having three affinities a good thing?" asked Naruto as he didn't understand what the affinities were about, he was curious about what Ajax was talking about.

 _ **"Yes, you should know that only a very few amount of shinobis ever had three affinities since the beginning of chakra to this current day. You are one of the very few to possess three affinities, especially one's as powerful as yours." stated Ajax as he explained to Naruto just how lucky he was to possess three affinities.**_

Naruto was surprised to learn that and before long, he was jumping up and down with excitement and joy to have three affinities.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, but make sure to stick around for the next one.**

That's all folks!


	5. jinchuriki no more

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto walked out of the house and saw that Kushina was busy teaching Mito, seeing as Kushina was going to teach him, he decide to leave for the library as he was curious about what Ajax said about 6 days. Naruto wanted to know more about his chakra affinity and chakra affinity in general.

Naruto walked through the village as he walked towards the library, he managed to get to the library in a short time and entered it. Naruto walked towards the section of the library which was open to the civilians and academy students. He looked around and found a few books that he decided to take.

After an hour of searching, Naruto finally found a book about Chakra affinity; he was very eager to read the book and as soon as he found a table to sit and read, he began to read the book.

"Overall, Everyone's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Often affinity can be genetic, or at least normal to a certain family, for example most of the member from the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the fire nature." Naruto read the book as he learned more about chakra nature affinity.

"A person's affinity can be determined using a piece of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra: when the paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it will react accordingly to the chakra's latent nature." Naruto read the next part of the book and figured out that the piece of paper mentioned was what Ajax made him pour chakra into.

"When paper ignites and turns to ash: that is an indication of an affinity towards fire. If the paper splits into two, that indicates an affinity toward wind. If the paper wrinkles, that indicates an affinity towards lightning. If paper turns into dirt and crumbles, that is a sign of affinity towards earth. If the paper becomes wet/damp, that is a sign of affinity towards water." Naruto read the book and continued to read the next part of the book.

"A shinobi would have an easier time learning to create and control chakra natures that match their affinity, although usually it takes years to accomplish. It is possible to master all five natures, but it is very rare as it takes a lot of training; Madara Uchiha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Orochimaru are the only one in Konoha history to have mastered all the five natures."

Naruto thought about the people who mastered the five knew that Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju and Hashirama Senju were all dead plus Madara was a traitor, so was Orochimaru. Last he heard, Hiruzen Sarutobi had died a long time ago. Naruto sighed as he realised that there was no-one to help him train.

Naruto put the book about chakra nature back into its shelf as he carried the books he was interested in and walked to the counter in the library. He placed the books on he counter, "That'll be 1000ryo." spoke the librarian behind the counter with, Naruto knew that she didn't like him, so he silently paid the money and left the library with the books in his hand.

Naruto turned right as he headed towards a well-known weapons shop, he looked through the wall of glass that showed off the weapons inside. He saw a sign on top of the shop, it said 'Higurashi's store for your weaponry needs!'. Naruto decided to enter as he looked around, he was looking for a weapon that he felt was right for him as he was order to by Ajax.

Naruto checked the first two aisles, most of them seemed to be filled with kunai, shurikens, string wires. He saw nothing that caught his eyes, so he decided to check all the aisles; Naruto was starting to get depressed as he couldn't find any weapons that caught his, it was only at the last aisle did he find something that he liked.

The weapon that caught his eyes was not one weapon but two; they were both twin katanas, though there was nothing that was extra-ordinary, he was still interested by the thought of using two blades at the same time. He picked them up by the hilt and it felt right, as if using two swords at once was meant for him.

Without a second thought, Naruto headed to the counter as he placed the katanas down on it; he rang the bell and within a few seconds, a mid-aged man with a beard and a blacksmith outfit. He looked the Nauto and to the katanas, then back to Naruto, "I'm sorry but I can't sell these katanas to you. You're too young and I'm only allowed to sell them to shinobis." said the man as he took the katanas from the counter.

Naruto frowned as he really liked the idea of using two swords at the same time, he was heading out but he was stopped by a hand; he turned around and saw that it was the old man, "Listen, if you want, I can keep these swords in reserve until you are able buy." he said as he took the katanas to the back.

Naruto smiled as he would be able to buy those swords one day, Naruto headed out of the store and back home. Naruto waste no time as he hurried back home, he got to his room and locked the door as he placed the books on the small table and started reading the books on things that he was interested in, like fuinjutsu, cooking, jutsus and chakra control.

* * *

Minato was working through the piles of paperwork, once he felt he had done enough; he thought about Naruto, he didn't had paid any attention to Naruto in a long time and he wondered at what point did he stop noticing Naruto.

'How did I end up in this situation?' Minato sighed, he felt more ashamed of himself the more he thought about Naruto; Naruto seemed to have isolated himself from everyone around him with the exception of a few people, like Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga.

Minato remembered about the day when Jiraiya told him one of his children would be the child of prophecy, he instantly knew that it was Mito as he remembered what Jiraiya said "The child of prophecy shall be born of two great warriors; the child shall possess great power and will be marked with a seal. The child will either be the saviour that will bring peace to the world or a god that will destroy it."

'Mito is the child of prophecy; she wields the power of the kyuubi as its jinchuriki.' Minato knew that Mito was the child of prophecy and she needs help to become the saviour that she is destined to be, despite all that Minato felt bad about ignoring Naruto for so long.

Minato sighed, he wondered what his late predecessor; Hiruzen Sarutobi would've done if Hiruzen was in his place. Minato shook away the thoughts that distracted him from his work. He was ready to complete all of the paperwork but when he looked up, he saw a horrifying sight: A ton of piled up paperworks on his deck.

That day Minato feared for his life as he kept the rest of the day fighting every kage's nightmare.

* * *

Naruto sat down with his legs crossed as he was mediating. That was when he wondered 'Wait! Why am I doing this again?'.

 _ **"Because I need to talk you about something. You know the time when you used that jutsu which allowed you to create physical clones of yourself."**_

'Yeah.'

 _ **"It turns out that not only does it allow you to create physical clones of yourself but it also makes it so that the memories of the clones transfer to the original when the clones dispel or are destoryed."**_

'... So what does that mean?'

 _ **"It means that if you create ten clones and had them focus on a chakra control exercise, you would be able to reduce the amount of time needed to master the chakra control exercise by tenfold."**_

'Ohhh! So how did you come across this information?'

 _ **"Well, I learned the technique and experimented with it to see what it is able to do, at first the memories that I got from the clones were confusing as I didn't know what they were, but after a couple of days thinking on it, i figured out that they were the memories of the clones. Long story short, from now on you're going to use clones when you're training."**_

'Thanks for the information. I will use the clones tomorrow when I'm training.', Naruto cancelled his mental link with Ajax as he got up and focused on his homework; Naruto looked around his bookshelf for the book on the creation of Konoha. Naruto took the book out and started writing facts about the creation of Konoha.

* * *

Naruto felt cold as his body shivered, he could feel his face lying on a cold flat surface; he opened his eyes to find out that he had fallen asleep while finishing his homework. Naruto looked towards the source of the coldness as he closed and locked his window. Naruto picked up his homework and saw that he had finished it.

Naruto was a bit sleepy. He looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 7:58pm, and without a second thought Naruto rushed into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He exited the bathroom and headed to his bedroom as he put his jacket on.

Naruto left the house with his bag of things he would need during he training. On the way, he activated his mental link with Ajax 'How is Tala doing with you?' thought Naruto.

 _ **"She really seems to enjoy the fact that she is able to run freely around this forest without having to worry about predators, however she does seem to miss you."**_

'Could you tell her that it's only for the time being until I graduate." said Naruto as he walked directly past Ichiraki's ramen. He never did understand why his sister and his family liked ramen so much.

 _ **"Okay I'll make sure to tell her that."**_

'Could you focus on her training when I don't need your help or guidance?" asked Naruto; he was getting stronger but he wanted Tala to not rely on him and rely her strength.

 _ **"Okay, but remember you own me 5 favors for this."**_

'Okay.' thought Naruto, as soon as he finished his thought Ajax laughed maniacally. Naruto knew that whatever Ajax was laughing about, he wasn't going to enjoy. Naruto quickly got rid of his current train of thought as he thought about eating at Ichiraki's ramen when he graduates.

Naruto got the temple as he took out a scroll on wind affinity exercises to begin practicing on his control over his wind affinity. He created hundreds of clones as he and his clones pick up a leaf; they tried over and over to try and cut the leaf in two.

After hours of trying, Naruto and his clones were able to cut a bit of their leafs. Naruto decided to take a stop as he sat down and took out some fresh wrapped sandwiches from his bag.

"Nothing beats the sensation of working hard." stated Naruto as he ate his food in delight and enjoyed the cold, refreshing wind breezing around him; he took a deep breathe and let it out.

Once Naruto had finished his meal, he got up and went back to the wind affinity exercises as he focused all of his concentration on the training. Soon the sun started to go down and Naruto decided to go back to home as he drank a bottle of cold water.

Naruto started to run home, he kept running past all the civilians of Konoha as he headed home. Naruto made sure to go to his bedroom and go to asleep; he decided to spend the time before dinner reading books about fuinjutsu and the theories behind it.

*sigh* Naruto saw the what time it was on the alarm clock and headed downstairs, he grabbed his food and took it upstairs to his bedroom as he ignored the looks of his family. Naruto ate his dinner in silence as he read through the book he was reading before.

Naruto headed down to the kitchen and washed his dishes before heading to bed and going to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up as he got up from his bed and turned to face the clock, it was 8:54 am. Naruto leapt out of his bed and prepared himself for the training he was gonna do; once he was done washing his face and brushing his teeth, he headed to the collapsed temple to do some more wind affinity exercises.

Naruto trained for half of the day there with hundred of his Kage bunshins, he was starting to improve as he noticed the slight enlargement of the small rip on the leaf. Naruto and his clones were doing great as he seemed to make great improvements.

Naruto spent the whole day on the exercise and by the end of it he was able to cut a leaf in half within a couple of minutes.

Naruto headed home and slept wonderfully as he was very happy to have made a huge improvement.

* * *

*Beep* *beep* *be...

Naruto got up and turned off the alarm clock, he went into the shower and washed himself before he went back to his bedroom and put his clothes on. He looked at the clock to see that it was 7:59am.

Naruto went downstairs into the kitchen and made himself some toast; he ate his breakfast in silence and proceeded to head off to the academy.

Like usual, when Naruto got to his classroom; the classroom was empty and seeing as Naruto had nothing to do, he went to his seat and began to read his book on fuinjutsu as he was very interested in the that particular type of shinobi art.

Naruto heard the all the bells in the building go off at the same and before long, the sound of footsteps could be heard as student were heading to their classroom.

Naruto ignored all of those students and just focused on his book. He stopped reading when he heard a familiar voice, which he could easily recognise as Kiba's, Kiba sat next to him.

"Naruto, why don't you come to my house today?" asked Kiba, he seemed very energetic and excited about the thought of Naruto coming to his house.

"Uh... sure." said Naruto as he was confused and a bit creeped out by how happy and excited Kiba seemed to have him visit Kiba's house. Naruto started to wonder if going with Kiba to his house was a good idea but it was quickly stopped by the sound of Iruka-sensei arriving.

Naruto put the book he had been reading in his bag and prepared for the beginning of the torture that was school.

"Today we're gonna learn about chakra. Now what is chakra exactly? Chakra is the physical energy present in..." Iruka soon went on to give a lecture about chakra as he told the students everything about there was to know.

Naruto mentally shouted 'Nooooooooooo! Not another lecture!'

 _ **"Would you stop shouting? You're gonna break eardrums."**_

'What are you doing?'

 _ **"Trying to sleep. I spent the the whole day yesterday training Tala and I'm exhausted, so could you keep the noise down."**_

'So, how was the training?'

 _ **"It was okay and she is showing improvement, I would say that in the nearby future, she'll be a strong summon."**_

'So what should we do about the Kyuubi, I mean it is a hindrance to me and my training.'

 _ **"Don't worry about him for now, we'll deal with him in the future."**_

'Okay, talk to you later.' Naruto soon cancelled the mental link between him and Ajax. Naruto continued to listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture.

* * *

The school bells, or was it academy bells rang and Naruto sighed in relief as he walked with Kiba to his house. Naruto walked besides Kiba as he followed Kiba to his house; Naruto felt a little nervous as he never had any ideas of how to talk to someone's family since he had never talked much to his family and he was worried about how dangerous or crazy Kiba's parents might be.

Naruto and Kiba had gotten to the front gate of the Inuzuka compound and was starting to get nervous that they might reject them as the Kyuubi. Kiba opened the gate and walked through with Naruto following after, on the way Naruto show a lot of people give him glares. Naruto was starting to wonder if it was a good idea to have gone with Kiba to his house.

Naruto followed Kiba to the 2 story house and without wasting any time Kiba entered the house with Naruto following him. Naruto looked around the house and saw that it was no different from other houses, Naruto followed Kiba to the living room where he saw an amusing sight. "Mom, I want you to meet my friend, Naruto." said Kiba.

Kiba's mom turned her head from some of the papers that she was reading as she looked at Kiba's friend, "I didn't know you had a friend Kiba, I have never seen him here before." stated Kiba's mom as he stared at Naruto with her eyes, scanning him up and down; she was able to recognise Naruto as the son of Minato and Kushina, she wondered how her son and Naruto became friends.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he introduced himself to Kiba's mom.

"Nice to meet you kid, my name is Tsume Inuzuka." stated Kiba mom, now known as Tsume Inuzuka. Tsume turned towards Kiba, "How did you and Naruto became friends?" she asked Kiba, who seemed to smile.

"Since 2 weeks away. Me and Naruto are like brothers, aren't we Naruto?" said Kiba as he wrapped his hand around Naruto with a huge smile.

Tsume smiled a little as she watched Naruto and Kiba talk and joke around, sharing laughs; Tsume could tell that Naruto and Kiba were great friends and cared for each other.

"MOM!" suddenly a loud voice ruined the peaceful scene as Kiba's older sister entered, she entered the living room and headed in the direction, where everyone in the room except Kiba's sister was.

"Mom, you could have told me the puppies were very hyper and hard to keep still." said Kiba's sister before she turned towards Kiba and rubbed his hair, messing it up in the process.

"Hana, would you stop that?" Kiba cried out as he pushed Hana's hand away from his hair.

"Who's this?" asked Hana as she turned towards Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, a friend of Kiba's." stated Naruto as he introduced himself to Hana.

"Since when did you have friends, Kiba?" asked Hana as she looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"For your information, I have a lot of friends." said Kiba with is head held high.

"And they are..."

"There's Naruto, Hinata and I think Shino too, and there's..."

"That's it, you have only three friends." asked Hana in surprise, how could Kiba have not three friends. As soon as Hana mentioned that Kiba had three friends, his pride crumbled as he swatted down and poked the ground as he mattered about big dumb sisters ruining everything.

Naruto just watched as Hana and Kiba started to argue and Naruto turned to Tsume, "Yes, they always do this." said Tsume as she answered the question that Naruto was about to ask.

After a while, Kiba and Hana stopped arguing and Naruto played with Kiba for around an hour before Naruto decided to leave as to head home before dark. Naruto knew that walking around during night was a bad idea, especially if you were Naruto and lived in a place full of people who hated him.

Naruto got home and cooked himself some meal since no-one was home, they were probably eating ramen at Ichiraki's ramen. Naruto eat his self-made dinner and headed to his bed for some sleep.

* * *

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

Naruto tried to go to asleep but the sound of water dripping seemed to stop him, he opened his eyes to see that he was in the sewer from before, Naruto quickly remembered the gate and Kyuubi being sealed behind it.

 **"Well, well, if it isn't my jailer, what brings you here?" said the kyuubi as he spoke with a menacing voice, at least that's how Naruto thought it sounded like.**

"Cut the crap, why did you bring me here?" asked Naruto as he looked impatiently at the kyuubi.

 **"You know your sister, she going to die."**

"What? You're lying to me, why is she going to die?" asked Naruto impatiently with a worried tone as he showed a lot of worry and concern for Mito.

Before Naruto was able to do anything, or even try to get the answers out of Kyuubi, Naruto was forcefully pushed out of his mindscape by the kyuubi's presence.

Naruto suddenly awoke and got up as he couldn't go to sleep with the thought of Mito dying, he did the only thing he could do, 'Ajax! AJAX!' Naruto called out as tears flowed from his eyes down his cheeks. Naruto may have envied Mito but he could never hate her or want her to die as he loved her, she was his sister and nothing was gonna change that.

'Ajax! AJAX!'

 _ **"What! Can't you understand that I'm trying to go asleep?" Ajax asked grumpily as he woken up by Naruto's annoying yells.**_

'Ajax, is it true that Mito is going to die?' as soon as Naruto asked that, any sign of sleepiness and grumpiness that Ajax's voice had seemed to disapear, Naruto got the answer from the fact that Ajax didn't say anything and started crying. 'Why?' Naruto asked.

 **"It seems that she is dying from the Kyuubi's chakra, without the kyuubi's soul to contain all the hatred and despair of the Kyuubi's chakra, Mitois using a bit of Kyuubi's chakra and it's starting to affect her body and brain. Eventually if she keeps using the Kyuubi's chakra, she will die from the exposure to the poisonous hatred and despair of the Kyuubi's chakra." Ajax explained in a serious tone as he answered Naruto's question.**

'So what do I have to do? Isn't there a way to save her?'

 **"Well, you could transfer the Kyuubi from you to her and that will save her from death. But, since you are a jinchuriki if I extract the Kyuubi's from you, you will die. So I give you a few seconds to decide whether to live and let Mito die or die and let Mito live. Also if you wanted, you could extract the Kyuubi's chakra and keep it with you and let Mito die."**

"..." Naruto didn't know what to say as he didn't spend enough time to know Mito closely but he knew he couldn't let her die, "I choose to let her live." Naruto strengthened his resolve and made sure that he wasn't gonna go back on what he just said.

 **"I guess, you go to her and touch her head." Ajax ordered and Naruto did as he was told without question, Naruto snuck into Mito room and without wasting a second, he placed his hand on Mito's head.**

Naruto found himself inside of his mind with Ajax behind him, Naruto spotted two gates, on in front of him and the other behind him; Ajax helped Naruto moved to the gate in front of him and Naruto quickly unsealed the gate.

 **"So, my jailor decided to let me go." the kyuubi stated as it moved towards the other gate.**

 **The kyuubi, Ajax and Naruto made their way to the other gate and without a second Naruto opened the second door with Ajax's help as he deactivated the seal as to not alert anyone. Once the second gate opened Kuuubi's chakra returned to Kyuubi, Kyuubi quickly tried to attack Narutot but Ajax stopped Kyuubi's tail and tackled Kyuubi inside** **past the second gate.**

 **Once the kyuubi was inside, Naruto quickly went to work as he closed the gate, Kyuubi leashed out one of it's tails at Naruto but Naruto was able to stop it with the help of his newly created clones, all one hundred of them stood between Naruto and Kyuubi; the clones had done their job as Naruto had finished locking the gate and put the seal back on the gate.**

Naruto slowly faded from the mindscape until he looked like a ghost, "I guess this is it, who knew I would die protecting the person who caused me so much pain and grief."

"I never in my wildest imagination had dreamed that I would die inside Mito and my mindscape." Naruto spoke in an amused tone, "I want to thank you, Ajax for everything, you've done so much for me that it fills me with joy. I enjoy and hold every moment I spent with all the people I love, even you Ajax." Naruto sat down as he talked in a happy tone as he showed his appreciation to Ajax for everything Ajax did for him.

Naruto calmly inhaled the air as he began to speak, "I wish I got the chance to say my farewell to all those people I love, but more important I wish I had been able to say thank you to them all for giving me the best time of my life and for helping me make my way out of that dark tunnel that I thought I could never escape." Naruto spoke in a seething and calm tone as he accepted his death, Naruto smiled as he remembered all the memories he shared with those people he loved.

"I feel cold, so cold, why do I feel so cold Ajax?" asked Naruto as he turned to Naruto, Naruto laid down on the ground and before long he faded away.

* * *

Naruto opened his eye to see that he has lying on his bed, he looked around and saw that wherever he was, it sure looked exactly like his room, "Where am I?" asked Naruto to no-one in particular.

 _ **"You're back in your bedroom." stated Ajax.**_

"Since Ajax is here, I must be in hell." said Naruto as he came to a conclusion. It was then that Naruto got a mental slap from Ajax.

 ** _"You ungrateful kid, I just saved you from death and you don't even show me respect."_**

"Sorry about that, yeah you're right, I should've... Wait a minute, why didn't you tell me that before I gave that big heart-felt speech." Naruto asked as he was shivering with rage, Ajax let out a fake laughter as he forgot that.

Naruto quickly slapped Ajax mentally, only for Ajax to mentally slap him back _**"There, have a two-for-one special." said Ajax.**_

"Oh yeah, we'll you can have a three-for-one special." said Naruto as he mentally slapped Ajax two times.

 _ **"Then, you can have a four-for-one special." stated Ajax as he mentally slapped Naruto two times.**_

Both Ajax and Naruto continued to mentally slap each other over and over again for a while until they both felt tired and went to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, hope you like it.

"Hey, you can't just write about death like that as if it's something that's a joke." said Naruto while Ajax was behind nodding in agreement.

Me: but death is a part of life, you can try running away from it but you can't. You just have to accept it.

"Oh yeah, then you can accept the beating that Ajax and I are going to give you." stated Naruto as he and Ajax ran after me, the Author.

Me: You'll never take me alive, mhahhaahahaha!

That's all yorks! Make sure to review! Other then that, Peace out!


	6. First kill

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Can you believe that, the author made me give that beautiful, tear-jerking speech all for nothing, when I get my hands on him I gonna give him a piece of my mind." Stated Naruto angrily as he searched for the author, behind waterfalls, tree and under rock.

 _ **"Well, I wouldn't say it was tear-jerking, but it was beautiful, which was surprising considering it came from you." stated Ajax, Naruto quickly turned at Ajax and sent glares at him.**_

"What's that surposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he glared at Ajax and moved towards him.

 _ **"Figure it out moron." said Ajax with a condescending tone as he looked down at Naruto.**_

"Oh yeah!" before long, Naruto and Ajax started fighting as he were trading punches and attacks. While they were fighting, the author got out from under a bed of deep grass.

 **Me:Well, have a good one and enjoy this chapter. [ suddenly Naruto and Ajax stopped fighting as they noticed the author, before long the chase began anew as Naruto and Ajax ran after the author.]**

* * *

Naruto stood in silence as he watched the other students spar in a taijutsu match, Naruto often wished him could spar as well but Ajax had forbidden Naruto doing that as he to,d Naruto that he was too powerful for those students.

Naruto sighed, it had been two years since he had been training under Ajax and in all that time, he had improved to a point where all those students in the academy just become a waste of time to fight against, let alone spar as they didn't help him improve his taijutsu nor did it help him get stronger.

Naruto thought about the gravity seals he created and thought about how much he had improved in fuinjutsu, he was a level 3 fuinjutsu user - close to being a level 4 fuinjutsu user. Naruto thought about the first time he tried to create a seal, it was so embarrassing as it ended up exploding right his face; it was safe to say that Naruto learned his lesson as he used Kage bunshins to create any seals that he has never created before.

Naruto wondered when the torture would end as he was forced to stand there and watch the other student have fun as they got to spar with each other, Naruto just imagined punching something as he tried to calm himself down but he was still angry at Ajax for not letting him spar with the other.

Before long, Naruto mentally shouted and begged god to end the torture and the suffering, as if god heard his cry, the bells all around the academy rang and without wasting a second, Naruto ran out of the academy while he mentally said 'Thank you.' to whatever god it was that answered his call and saved him from that torture.

Naruto rushed towards home. Once Naruto got there, he entered his bedroom on the second floor and locked the door before jumping on hosted and mediating. Naruto sat there in silence as he mediated, in order to try and reach his mindscape.

 _ **Once Naruto entered his mindscape, Ajax sensed his presence and flew toward him, "So you came back as I told you to." said Ajax as he flew towards Naruto and landed next to him.**_

"I knew it's important and I decided to come here, in order to find out why you asked me to come here today." stated Naruto as he looked at Ajax; Naruto gave his full, undivided attention to Ajax as he listen to Ajax.

 _ **"As you may know, I have trained you for two years and you've grown very strong, strong enough to do 'that' thing I told you that you would have to do in the future. Now's the time for it." stated Ajax as he looked at Naruto, Ajax saw some doubt and hesitation in Naruto's eye.**_

"I don't think I am for it. I need more time and training to develop my strength further." stated Naruto as he was looked nervous and unsure.

 _ **"Remember that great men aren't born great, they become great by doing what must be done, they become great by facing any obstacle that lies ahead, they become great from accepting when they've lost, one key thing that all great men have, the one key thing that you need to have is experience." stated Ajax as he spoke with such confidence in Naruto and his skills, just the confidence in Ajax's voice was enough for Naruto to believe in himself.**_

"Okay, I'll do it." promised Naruto as he got all the things that he would need; A group of kunais; a few shuriken; some ninja wire; some storage seals; some soldier pills; some food, like sandwiches, dango and a few bottle of water.

Naruto headed out of his room through the window, he created a chi bunshin of himself before he headed towards the gates. When Naruto got to the gate, he had Ajax take over and place a genjutsu on the ninjas guarding the gate, Naruto made a run for it out of Konoha, towards a nearby town.

Once Naruto thought they were far enough, Ajax dispelled the genjutsu. Naruto spent the next 5 hours heading towards the town, but once it got dark, Naruto got to a safe spot and created a little place under to sleep. Naruto put used Doton to create a strong foundation for the place, so the earth on top of him wouldn't collapse on him.

Naruto wished he had brought a pillow and a blanket as he didn't take liking to the rough ground. Naruto kept trying to go to asleep, it was only after a while that Naruto was finally able to go to asleep.

* * *

*Tremble* *Tremble*

*Stomp* Stomp*

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he was woken up by the loud sounds, he looked around and saw that the place he was resting inside was shaking. Naruto panicked as he thought an earthquake was taking place and that the ground was about to collapse on him.

Naruto punched through the ground and slowly started to get out of the ground, while trying to get out of the ground he heard someone scream as they cried out of the word "Zombie!".

Naruto got out of the ground and tried to get the dirt on his clothes off, he looked around to see a kid, the kid seemed to be younger than him. Naruto saw that the kid was looking at him, "What!" Naruto asked as he was getting worked up by the look the kid was giving him.

"Ahhhh, zombe!" shouted the kid before he ran around in circle panicking. The kid kicked Naruto's leg, which caused the kid to fall down as he put his hands around his foot. Naruto didn't feel anything, due his years of training.

Naruto looked at him and thought he was stupid, "I'm not a zombie, you idiot." said Naruto as he put his hand in the hole and took out his bag, which he carried on his back.

"What's with all the shouting?" asked a woman with her soft, gentle voice as she got out of the carriage with the horse attached in the front; the woman had a long, blue hair and her black eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. The woman wore a long, black skirt which reached her ankles, she wore a brown, baggy sweater: her hair was tied into a ponytail by a hairband.

"Not much, your kid just thought I was a zombie." said Naruto to the woman. Naruto wondered what this woman and her child were doing as he knew it was foolish to go this way since there was a lot of bandits in the area.

"Oh, I'm sorry if my child caused you a problem. I am Asuka Yoshi, and you would be..." the woman introduced herself to Naruto and offered her hand to Naruto.

Naruto shook Asuka's hand, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Ryuu." said Naruto as he introduced himself, normally in a situation like this Naruto wouldn't give his real name but he knew that he could trust Asuka. Naruto could sense that Asuka was a kind and caring person.

Asuka and Naruto talked, "So what brings you here?" asked Asuka.

"Just planning on heading towards the nearest town." stated Naruto.

"Well, then climb on up, I'll give you a lift." said Asuka as she climbed on the front of the carriage, Naruto decided to climb on board as he knew it would be faster to travel on a transport than on foot.

Naruto sat in the front with Asuka, "So why are you travelling?" asked Naruto as he looked at the Asuka.

"A while ago I lost everything and I decided to leave for a new home and a new start." said Asuka as she nevered took her eyes of the rope, she didn't even turn around to speak to Naruto

"So, why are you heading that way, shouldn't you try to head towards Konoha?" Naruto asked as he looked at Asuka.

"Because it's not the home I'm looking for, I had a wonderful family in Amegakure and everything was great until one day a man who possessed a powerful dojutsu killed our leader, then he proceeded to kill off all of those that didn't support him, one day he attacked me and my family with a jutsu that destroyed our house and killed my family in one go, I would have died but I was lucky." said Asuka as she gripped the ropes in her hands tightly.

"When I ran away from Ame, I tried to kill myself but I couldn't. So I decided to leave my life in Ame and look for a new home and a new start, since then I've been travelling." said Asuka as a she was close to shedding a tear.

"What about her child?" asked Naruto.

"I found him on the streets, it turns that he had been kick out of the orphanage and I decided to take him in." said Ken.

Naruto decided to meet the kid, so he entered inside the wagon and saw he was playing with plastic toys, "What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I play." said the boy; the boy had short, brown hair, he had black eyes and wore baggy clothes that didn't fit him.

"What do you plan on doing after you find a home?" asked Naruto, he looked at the kid. and saw him think hardly as he were focusing a lot on that question.

"I wanna bee an ninja." said the boy as he held his arms up and had a smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Naruto and You would be?"

"I gin." said the kid.

Naruto smiled at the kid's antics, he stay there and watched as the child played around with the toys and goofed around. It was times like this that Naruto wish could last forever, but sadly he knew it wouldn't. Naruto continued observing the kid play with the toys as the kid acted out what he would do when he became a ninja and a smile reached Naruto face.

Naruto got out and sat in the front with Asuka, they saw the light at the end of the forest, they had gotten out of the woods as they saw the houses and buildings up ahead. Once they reached there, Naruto got off the carriage, "Thanks for the lift!" said Naruto.

"It was nice to meet you, see you around." said Asuka before she left with the carriage.

Naruto looked around the town as he searched for some people, he moved around the town as he looked for an people. He saw a bar and headed towards it, he entered the bar and saw that there wasn't that much people.

"Hey lad, have a seat." said the bartender as he looked at Naruto, Naruto made his way through the bar to the bartender.

"Never seen you around here before, what brings you here kid?" asked the bartender as he looked at Naruto, Naruto ordered a glass of water.

"Just looking for some people to kill." answered Naruto, the bartender raised an eyebrow as he placed a glass of water in front of Naruto.

"You must have a death wish kid, if you plan on trying to kill Oni and his army of bandits." said the bartender as he used a cloth to clean and dry his glasses.

When Naruto heard what the bartender said, he looked up and asked "Where can I find them?", Naruto was getting pumped to put Oni and his bandits in their place; Naruto was still having a hard time preparing to kill those bandits.

It was then that a boy rushed inside the bar and ran towards the bartender, "Satoshi, I just saw someone drive a carriage towards Oni and his bandits." cried out the boy in desperation as he shouted at the top of lungs to ensure that everyone heard him.

Everyone in the bar that was awake looked down at the ground, "May those who have unfortunately died today find happiness in the afterlife." everyone in the bar, including the not that ran in and the bartender spoke together as they prayed for those people.

"Who is Oni and his bandits and why is everyone so scared of them?" asked Naruto as he looked at the bartender; the bartender turned around as he started to organise the variety of drinks behind him.

"Everything was great for us until Oni and his bandits showed up, those of us that tried to stop them were killed. Our hero, the only ninja in our town fought back but Oni and his bandits were too much; the ninja was torn apart by the bandits in front of everyone. Me and everyone in this bar are the only ones that are still here, the rest were either taken by Oni and sold as slaves or left for a safer place, like the hidden villages." the bartender spoke with such fury in his voice as he talked about Oni.

"Could you tell me where Oni and his bandits are?" asked Naruto, he had wasted enough time already; he needed to kill Oni and his bandits, and then get home before his Chi bunshin dispels.

"They are located near the forest at the far western side of the town, just keep going west and you should find them." said the bartender as he kept an indifferent face.

"Okay, so I go in the opposite directed then." said Naruto as he got off the seat and turned towards the door to leave but was stopped by a hand.

"Don't go kid, you'll die if you do." said the bartender with a worried tone as he tried to warn the kid.

Naruto took the bartender's hand off of his shoulder and he made his way out of the bar, "Don't say I didn't warn you kid." was the last that Naruto heard of the bartender as he exited the bar and rushed towards the eastern side of the town.

Naruto left the town as he continued heading east of the town through the thick forest, he kept running past the trees; on the way Naruto found a carriage and Naruto somehow seemed to recognise the carriage, it seemed so similar. Naruto couldn't figure it out, so he decided to ignore the itch in his mind as he headed west, deeper into the forest.

Naruto stopped and hide behind a tree when he saw the bandits, he took out a kunai and crossed his index and middle finger, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." whispered Naruto as he created nine Kage bunshins and had them surround the camps of bandits.

Naruto threw the kunai and made handsigns quickly, "Kage kunai no jutsu." whispered Naruto as the kunai he threw multipled into a wall of kunais, the Kage bunshins did the same and before anyone knew what happened; many of bandits died as cries of suffering could be heard throughout the bandit camps.

The few bandits that survived were caught off guard by Naruto and his Kage bunshins, his Kage bunshins stood together and quickly made the handsigns, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." called out the Kage bunshins as they used the water in the air to create several giant dragons made of water, the dragons rush towards the bandit camps. Naruto and his Kage bunshins kneeled to breath as they were drained from using the powerful jutsu.

Before long, all of the bandits were either dead or knocked out and Naruto took this time to have his Kage bunshins enter and search the bandit camps; the Kage bunshins and Naruto made sure to release all of the people that the bandits kidnapped and prisoned, Naruto went through all of the bandit camps.

Naruto stopped when he saw the kid he meet just a while ago on the carriage, suddenly the itch in his head that continuosily annoyed was gone, Naruto freed the kid from the chains and picked him up. He was unconscious and Naruto decided to create one more Kage bunshins and had him take the kid back to the town while he searched through the bandit camps for Asuka.

Naruto was looking through the bandit camps for the third time, but before he knew what happened he was punched and sent out of the bandit camp, Naruto collided against a tree; a ninja walked out of the bandit camp as he headed towards Naruto.

The ninja wore Anbu clothes, he had a turban-like head gear and had a sheet hanging from it, which covered his whole face. "Brat, nice work with those bandits. How about you join me and I'll make you my second-in-command?" asked the ninja as he tried to entice Naruto into joining him.

"I'll never join you." exclaimed Naruto as he looked defiantly at the ninja, Naruto slowly moved his hand towards the kunai holster on his belt as he proceeded to took a kunai out slowly.

"Then I'll take you down! Doton: Doryuusou." said the ninja as he made handsigns, suddenly spears of stone shot from the ground towards Naruto, who jumped back as he threw the kunai at the ninja before creating Kage bunshins to distract and hold off the ninja. The ninja dodged the kunai that Naruto threw and charged towards the Kage bunshins.

The Kage bunshins were dodging and attacking the ninja, all the while Naruto rapidly made handsigns as he was completing a jutsu, "Half-beast Transformation." spoke Naruto as his nails got longer and sharper, his hair grew longer and wilder.

Naruto called his Kage bunshins back as he charged towards the ninja, Naruto punched the ninja and Naruto responded by punching Naruto back, Naruto did a roundhouse kick to the ninja's face as the ninja was sent back a bit.

The ninja launched at Naruto as he did a summersault and tried to hit Naruto with his shin but Naruto blocked with his hands and pushed the leg back; the ninja threw a kunai at him before he made a few handsigns, "Kage kunai no jutsu." the kunai duplicated an turned into hundreds.

Naruto dodged all the kunais as he moved past the kunais; he quickly grabbed two kunais and used them to deflect all the other kunais that were heading towards him, he flinched a bit when a few kunais got past his defence and left him with a big scratches.

Once the kunais were all down on the floor and just dispelled, Naruto jumped towards the ninja who was standing on the branch, he jabbed his sharp, long nails into the ninjas chest and torn him into two pieces, but the two pieces turned into wood as smoke appeared and disappeared shortly after.

"You were very close there kid, any later and my shunshin might not have saved me from being ripped into two." said the ninja as he put his hand on his chest to hide the injury, the ninja quick made a few handsigns and suddenly a person appeared along with the smoke which shortly disappeared.

"This woman is completely useless and she didn't have a single useful information on any of the hidden villages, so much for a traveller." said the ninja as he took out a kunai and placed near the woman's throat with the kunai, Naruto tried to stop him but stopped dead in his tracks when the ninja threaten to slit her throat.

"I wonder as to why you stopped, I mean you've only met her today and you seem to have some connection with her and those kids that were with her." said the ninja as he looked directly towards Naruto, though he had a blanket covering his face Naruto could feel the ninja's eyes staring at him.

"Just let her go, she has nothing to do with this." said Naruto as he tried to reason with the ninja; Naruto could still feel the ninja's eyes staring at him and Naruto somehow could tell that the ninja was staring at him with a look of disbelief.

"What?!"

"Nothing. It's just hard to understand why you would care about the life of this woman, considering you've known her for a day." stated the ninja as he frantically shook his other hand, the hand he wasn't using to hold a kunai near the woman's throat.

"Come on, it's not unusual to care about other people even if you know them for a day." stated Naruto as he crossed his arms in fury.

"Yeah, actually it kind of is." said the ninja.

"No, it's not..." shouted Naruto as he stood defiantly in his place, "...Wait what am I even doing?" Naruto scratched and rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger as he tried to rember what he was doing, "Oh yeah I remember, let her go, she's just an innocent civilian." said Naruto as a light bulb lit up above his head.

"Yeah, well too bad because I'm using her as a hostage to stop you from doing anything." stated the ninja as he pointed at the woman whose throat he had a kunai next to and Naruto.

The ninja looked at Naruto, "You know, I've changed my mind about her, maybe I might use her as a slave to do as I please with or maybe I'll sell as a slave to someone else." said the ninja in dead tone, the ninja saw that Naruto was shaking with rage, 'Just a little more push.' thought the ninja.

"And then I might go after those little kids that were with this woman..." the ninja pointed to the unconscious woman he was holding hostage, "... And I might sell those kids as slave and maybe I'll do the same to everyone else in the town." stated the ninja with a dead tone as he started to move his kunai closer to the woman's throat.

Every part of Naruto was shaking with rage as he had heard everything that the ninja said and all of sudden his rage caused his body to act on it's own as his body had handsigns, "Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso." called out Naruto as a tree grew out of ground and wrapped around the ninja and bind the ninja, ensuring that he couldn't escape.

"May you burn in hell." said Naruto as he created Kage bunshins and made them surround the ninja, before long Naruto and the Kage bunshins took out kunais and stabbed the ninja, making sure that the ninja died. Naruto picked up Asuka piggyback style and headed towards the town.

"I-I see... you h-have... a crush on her." stated the ninja in an amused tone as blood oozed out of his mouth, he lifted his hand up as he pointed towards Asuka's unconscious body.

Naruto blushed, "What! No, I don't." exclaimed Naruto as he shook his head frantically, which made the ninja laugh. Even if Naruto did, she was out of his league and she was older him, so there was no way she and he was going to be an item.

"Hahahaahhhaha..." the ninja laughed as blood kept oozing out of the ninja's mouth and he had to continuously wipe the blood off his mouth; despite the pain he felt and the amount of blood leaving his body, he laughed.

Naruto left for the town as he was carrying Asuka on his back and giving her a piggyback ride to the town, along the way to the town Naruto was still about to hear the amused laughter of the ninja. Eventually the laugthers got quieter and quieter until the laugthers just stopped all together; when the laugthers stopped Naruto concluded that the ninja had finally died.

Naruto headed towards the town and on the way, Asuka moved her head while she was unconscious as she placed her head on his shoulder. For the rest of the journey Naruto was blushing red.

Once Naruto got to the town, he entered the same hotel that his kage bunshins had gone into and had laid the kid to sleep on beds in the room that they bought. Naruto walked up to the counter.

"Can I have my room keys?" asked Naruto as he stood in front of the counter, the guy behind the counter looked at Naruto.

"You're back, I see you brought a friend with you, I hope you will use protection and have her consent." said the man behind the counter with a smile, Naruto just nodded as he didn't know what else to do and the last thing he wanted was to be accused of anything he wasn't.

Naruto took the keys from the man behind the counter and walked up the stairs, once he was on the floor his room was, he used the memories of the Kage and walked towards the door of his room. Naruto used the key and opened the door, he entered the room before locking the door and headed into the main bedroom as the spare bedroom was where Gin was sleeping.

Naruto placed Asuka's unconscious body on the bed and laid down on the bed before he finally let his exhaustion take over.

* * *

Naruto felt great, he was enjoying the great warmth and comfort of his bed, he would've slept some more but he was awaken by the delicious smell of food, he got up and headed towards the kitchen where he saw Asuka moving around the kitchen as she was cooking up a delicious food.

Asuka saw Naruto and stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh, you're awake." was all that Asuka could say, suddenly silence took over as Naruto and Asuka didn't know what to say.

It was just then that Gin walked into the kitchen, "I wanna have ramen." said Gin as he patted his stomach, which growled very loudly as it seemed hungry.

Naruto silently laughed at the kid, Naruto's stomach growled just then and Naruto blushed, " Gin's right, I kinda hungry too." said Naruto as he smiled trying to not embaress himself.

"Kinda hungry?" said Asuka with a disbelieving voice that went well with her doubtful look on her face which Naruto knew that it meant she didn't believe, Naruto blushed more as he felt silly.

Asuka pushed Naruto and Gin through the kitchen until they were out of the kitchen, "Don't come in here until I'm done." said Asuka as he pulled up the sleeves of her sweater and went into action in the kitchen.

"I hungry, I wanna eat now." said Gin with a pout as he was close to crying.

"Lets go, we can have ramen now, in fact I saw a ramen stand nearby." said Naruto as he and Gin headed out of the room, they walked down the stairs and out of the hotel as they headed to the nearby ramen.

When they got to the ramen stand and entered, they saw that it was empty as they took a seat, "Hello?" called out Naruto as he looked for the owners.

It was then that a man came out of the kitchen, "May I take your order?" asked the man as he handed the two a menu.

Naruto scanned through the menu for a treat which he might like, "I would like miso ramen." said Naruto as he setted for miso ramen.

"I wanna miso ramen too." said Gin as he played around with his feet.

The man went inside and after a few minutes, he brought the two bowls of ramen out and placed each of them in front of Naruto and Gin. Once their food was in front of them, Naruto and Gin ate at a speed which most would find surprising, they quickly finished their and ordered more as their stomachs weren't satisfied by one bowl ramen.

After ten bowls of Ramen, Naruto and Gin had enough and decided to head back, Naruto paid for the ramen and left before the man in the ramen stand could give Naruto his change.

Naruto and Gin entered the hotel, and walked up the stairs as they headed for their room, they opened the door to find an angry Asuka, "So where were you?" asked Asuka as she had her arms crossed, she was still wearing the apron.

"The ramen stand." said Naruto, he and Gin watched as Asuka was covered in a dark blue aura that gave Asuka a demonic visage. Naruto and Gin knew that they were about to in great pain.

"I cooked all this food and you're going to finish it, whether you like it or not." stated Asuka as she brought a lot of food, all of which were dumplings.

Gin quickly ran to the spare bedroom and locked the door, Naruto tried to escape too but before he could get away, Asuka grabbed on to him and dragged him towards the food. Naruto spent the next ten minutes in torture as he was forced to eat Asuka's food, once Naruto finished most of the food, he rushed into the toilet as he vomited. naruto headed to the kitchen in a hurry as he wash out the favour from his mouth.

Asuka watched Naruto throughout the whole process, "I guess I should've learnt to cook from my mother and sister." said Asuka as he sighed, she was terrible at cooking. Asuka felt so disappointed.

"Well, that's enough for me today." said Naruto as he got out of the kitchen, he headed to the dining room with some containers as he put the remaining dumplings into the containers, which he put in his bag.

"Thank you." said Asuka as she hugged Naruto, Naruto returned the hug and they enjoyed each others company for a while before letting go of each other.

"I guess I'll go check up on Gin." said Asuka as she left to check on Gin.

 ** _"Naruto, it's time for us to go home, your blood clone is close to dispelling. The clone will only last for about 6 hours." said Ajax as he spoke to Naruto through a mental link._**

"Okay, but I need to do something." said Naruto as he wrote on a paper and left it on the table with 500,000ryo before he headed out of the hotel and headed into a forest.

Once Naruto got far away from the town and felt he was far enough from the town, he made handsigns before he slammed his hand down, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." called out Naruto as he summoned Ajax.

Ajax lowered his back enough for Naruto to climb on top of Ajax's back, after Naruto got on Ajax's back, Ajax hovered in the air and flew through the sky towards Konoha. Once Naruto was close enough to Konoha, he decided to walk on foot, so as to make sure that no-one saw Ajax.

* * *

Ajax sat there as he waited for someone to show up, it was only after a few minutes that a cloud of smoke appeared and shortly disappeared, when the smoke disappeared Ajax saw the person that Naruto had fought earlier.

 ** _"Tell me everything."_  
**

"He was great, from what I can gather he as strong as a mid to high-C rank ninja and with his half-beast transformation jutsu, he is a low to mid-B rank ninja." said the ninja.

 _ **"Is there anything else or is that?" asked Ajax as he was curious if there was more to it than just that.**_

"It seems your hunch was right, Naruto is able to use mokuton." stated the ninja as he took out piece of wood from his pocket.

 _ **"I was right, yes! Thanks Ugh..."**_

"You don't know my name." said the ninja in an unamused tone, which caused Ajax to scratch the back of his head as he had a fake happy face.

*Sigh*"My name is Riku." the ninja, now known as Riku.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Nothing. It's just hard to understand why you would care about the life of this woman, considering you've only known her for a day."

"Come on, it's not unusual to be loved by anyone, it's not unusual to have fun with anyone..."

"Ugh..." the ninja had nothing to say.

"... But when I see you hanging about with anyone, it's not unusual to see cry, oh I wanna die..."

"No more!" shouted the ninja as he ran away.

* * *

 **I decided to add three more oc because I felt it would be a good way to seperate it from the real Naruto series and make it different from the original/actual naruto series.**

That's all yorks! Make sure to review! Other then that, Peace out!


	7. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto got up from his bed. He wondered if what happened was all just a dream, though it did seem real. He enter the bathroom and splash his face with cold, fresh water. 'She's wasn't real, just get her out of your mind.' said Naruto as he mentally prepped himself up and try to get the image of Asuka out of his head.

 _ **"Oh, all of it was real alright." said Ajax as he entered Naruto's mind and talked to Naruto through a mental link.**_

Naruto suddenly stood straight, "So Asuka is real." said Naruto as he thought of her, when Naruto thought that she was real, thought of her rushed through Naruto's head over and over.

 _ **"So where did you get 500,000 ryo from." asked Ajax as he was curious how Naruto got his hands on all that money because last time he checked, Naruto didn't have that much money.**_

"Let's just say I 'borrowed' money from the bandits and the ninja that I killed, who I assume was Oni." said Naruto as he used air quotes when he said the word 'borrowed'.

 _ **"So you stole their money and how did you steal the ninja's money?" asked Ajax as he curious how Naruto stole Riku's money from him.**_

"Stole is such a strong word, I prefer to say that I permanently borrowed their money. As for 'borrowing' from Oni, all I did was take his wallet when I launched myself at him and jabbed my long, sharp nails into his chest." said Naruto as he explained how he stole Riku's money.

 ** _'I can't wait to see Riku's face when he finds out his wallet's missing.' thought Ajax as he chuckled at the look on Riku's face when he found out his walker is missing, "Anyways, you should just train with your friends since I'll be busy." said Ajax before he left Naruto mind and cancelled the mental link between him and Naruto._**

"Stupid Ajax, leaving me to train by myself." muttered Naruto as he got ready for school, he quickly made some toast to eat and carried his bag. Naruto looked at the time and rushed to school when he saw that he was late.

Naruto ran past the civilians at the pace of a civilian, despite the fact he could move faster so as to make sure that the civilians wouldn't freak about Naruto and try to kill. Naruto looked at the time and saw that he was late, he could already imagine Iruka's look of anger and disappointment.

Naruto ran past the front gates of the academy and saw that no-one was there, Naruto rushed into his classroom and as soon as he opened the door, he saw that everyone was looking at him. Naruto ignored the his classmates and headed to Iruka, "I'm sorry for being late, I wake up late." apologised Naruto as he bowed to show that he was sincere.

Iruka looked at Naruto and saw that he was sincere about his apology, "Go to your seat, since this is the first time you've been late, I'll let it go but make sure it doesn't happen again." said Iruka and Naruto nodded; Iruka patted Naruto and Naruto headed to his seat.

Iruka looked at the students and continued his lesson, "So today we'll be talking about theoretical ideas about the applications of chakra and basic weapons, like kunais, shurikens and ninja wire..." said Iruka as he droned on about the theoretical uses of Chakra, much to dismay of the class and the joy of a certain pink-haired fangirl.

Naruto sat on his seat and paid attention to Iruka for the rest of the day as he ignored the thoughts of Asuka that running through his mind, 'Ignore it Naruto, just focus on Iruka.' thought Naruto as he tried to get rid of the thoughts of Asuka running through his mind.

Naruto spent the next couple of classes trying to focus on his class work, despite how hard it was to get the thought of Asuka out of his head. The sound of bells echoed through the academy and soon the sounds of bells were muffled by the sound of a stampede.

Naruto looked around to see that all of his classmates had left, he turned to his right to see his loyal friend, Kiba waiting at the door for him. Naruto got Kiba and walked together to their special place where they ate their lunch.

Kiba ate his lunch at a rate that would make people think he was Akimichi while Naruto took out a container from his bag and took a dumpling out before he stared at the dumpling, when Naruto look at the dumpling his mind was flooded by thoughts of Asuka, her kindness and the way she made him eat most of those dumplings.

Why was Asuka constantly in his head? And could he get rid of the thought of her? Every time he get, it seemed to get as thoughts of her would increase, he needed to know why she was in his head.

Kiba finished his meal but still felt hungry, he saw Naruto staring at a dumpling and saw that Naruto had a lot of dumpings; so he decided to take the one that Naruto was staring at since Naruto didn't seem to be hungry, but once he got hold of the dumping, Naruto quickly acted and grabbed Kiba's wrist. "Kiba, what's the big idea? Why did you try to take my dumpling?" asked Naruto as he stared Kiba dead in the eyes.

Naruto let go of Kiba's wrist and took the dumpling back, "Well, I'm sorry but you were making kissy faces with the dumpling, so I tried to take the dumpling thinking you wouldn't mind considering you have a bunch more in that container of yours." stated Kiba as he pointed at the plastic container next to Naruto before rubbing his sore wrist.

Naruto looked at Kiba and then back at the dumpling he was holding, "Here, enjoy yourself." said Naruto as he tossed the dumpling at Kiba, who caught the dumpling and ate it.

Once Kiba ate the dumpling, his stomach started to growl violently as Kiba put his hand on his mouth to stop the food from looking out of his mouth, Kiba ran around crazily until he got on his knees and spat out spit, "What was that? That was horrible, I nearly went to hell." said Kiba as he got up and glared at Naruto thinking he did that on purpose.

Naruto heard Kiba and looked at him, "What? It doesn't taste that bad." said Naruto as he picked up a dumpling and ate it, it tasted okay. Naruto wondered why Kiba would think that the dumplings were terrible as he was chewing his second dumpling.

"First of all, that food is poison and second of all, remind me to never eat your cooking ever again." said Kiba as he tried to get the taste of that _hellish_ food out of his mouth. Kiba stopped when he heard a movement on his head and saw that Akamaru had awaken as the young dog jumped from Kiba's head on to the ground.

"I am being completely honest when I tell you that I didn't make these. Beside it's not that bad and I am gonna prove you wrong by having Akamaru eat one." said Naruto as he took a dumpling out, much to Akamaru's pleasure, Naruto placed the dumpling down.

Akamaru ran to the dumpling and smelled it, one sniff and Akamaru landed on his back as the smell of death seemed to cover Akamaru, "No! Akamaru!" shouted Kiba with an over-exaggeratedly sad tone as he rushed Akamaru and picked him up as he pulled Akamaru into his embrace.

Naruto's brows twitched, "Okay I get it, the dumplings are terrible." shouted Naruto as he had enough of Kiba and Akamaru's over-exaggeration of the dumplings, Kiba and Akamaru snickered as they tried to silence their laughter.

When Kiba saw Naruto eat the dumplings without vomiting or showing signs of sickness; Kiba shivered as he don't have his enemies to eat those dumpling, suddenly an idea hit Kiba. "Naruto you should come with me to my home, and make sure to bring some of those dumplings for my family." said Kiba as he was chuckling at the though of his siter and his mother eating those dumpling.

Naruto took out another dumpling from the container and ate it, "Will do." said Naruto as he chewed his food quickly.

Suddenly the sound of bells echoed throughout the academy again, Kiba and Naruto headed back to their classroom with Akamaru on top of Kiba's head. When Naruto and Kiba were were making their way to the classroom, they were surprised by the sound of a stampede as a horde of academy students rushed though the academy to their classrooms.

Naruto and Kiba quickly ran away from the horde of academy students as they headed for their classroom, Naruto and Kiba kept running until they saw their classroom and jumped into the classroom, all the while Akamaru was holding tightly to Kiba's head during the while process.

Eventually everyone had gotten to their classrooms and the classes began, so for the next couple of hour Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru focused on their classwork and spent the time writing notes about chakra and other useless studies, like flower pressing.

When the classes were all over, the academy bells rang for the third and last time as it signalled the end of the academy for today. Quickly, all the academy students rushed out of the academy and headed home.

Naruto and Kiba walked out of the academy and headed towards the Inuzuka compound, the Inuzuka guards that were protecting the gate to the compound looked at them and opened the door.

During the two years that Naruto had spent as an academy student, he had gone the Inuzuka compound several times with Kiba and over time the Inuzuka came to accept him, many of the Inuzuka who had thought that Naruto was Kyuhbi had come to understand that Naruto wasn't kyuubi as they sometimes saw Naruto taking care of pets.

Naruto and Kiba walked through the compound as they greeted the Inuzukas they meet on their way, Naruto and Kiba got Kiba's home and opened the door as they made their way to the living room where Tsume was sitting down and reading a newspaper.

Kiba had a smile on his face, "Okaa-San do you know where Hana is?" asked Kiba, he put a hand over his mouth as he hid his smile; he knew if his mother saw his smile, she would be suspicious.

"She's busy with her training for the chunin exams." replied Tsume as she spared a glance at Kiba and Naruto, 'Kids these days, getting weirder by the day.' thought Tsume when she saw Kiba acting weird as he put his hand over his mouth.

Kiba elbowed Naruto's back gently, "That reminds me Tsume-San, would you like a dumpling?" asked Naruto as he took out a container from his bag and walked towards Tsume.

"Sure kid, I am sure one wouldn't hurt." said Tsune as he put the newspaper down and took a dumpling before eating.

"You know it pretty good, the flavour isn't tha..." Tsume chewed the dumpling and it wasn't that bad but as soon as he swallowed it, her stomach growled violently and without a second thought she ran to the bathroom while she put her hand over her mouth to prevent the food from coming out.

Kiba watched the whole thing and fell on the floor with his hands over his stomach as he laughed our loud, he was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. Naruto looked Kiba weirded out a bit as he moved a bit back from Kiba, Naruto looked at Kiba laugh out control and watched as a area of Kiba's pants got damp.

Eventually Kiba stopped laughing as he got up and swiped the water coming out of his eyes, "That was hilarious and without a doubt the most funniest thing I ever saw." stated Kiba.

Naruto this time to point at Kiba's pants, once Kiba looked down at where Naruto was pointing, he blushed before he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Naruto looked around, "Am I the only one sane here?" asked Naruto to no-one in particular.

After a few minutes, Kiba came downstairs wearing new, dry pants and looked at Naruto, "That never happened." stated Kiba with a serious tone.

Naruto smiled, "Whatever you say, wetpants." said Naruto with a smirk, now that he had blackmail material on Kiba, there was no way he was going to let it go.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?"

Tsume walked in as she heard, "Let what go?" asked Tsume as she joined in the conversation, she was curious about what Naruto and Kiba were talking about.

Naruto turned to Tsume, "Nothing, just the fact that Kiba wet his pants." said Naruto as he pointed at Kiba and laughed while Kiba looked at Naruto with a look of betrayal.

Tsume started laughing, "Hahhaha, he wet his pants." Tsume laughed with Naruto at the fact that Kiba wet his pants.

"At least I wasn't running to the bathroom frantically with my hands over my mouth." said Kiba, which caused Tsune to suddenly stop laughing as a look of irritation appeared on her face.

"Anyways, Tsume-San I came here because I was wondering if I could talk to you about something." stated Naruto which got Tsume and Kiba's attention as they sat down and focused on him. "I meant alone, just with Tsume." said Naruto as he looked at Kiba.

Kiba walked out of the room and closed the door before muttering about 'stupid friends' and how they were 'a pain in the butt'. Once Kiba left, Naruto turned to Tsume and talked to her, "The truth is that I wanted to talk to you about someone, not something." said Naruto with a little blush.

Tsume grinned but kept listening as Naruto continued, "The thing is that ever since I meet this person, I can't stop thinking about her, no matter how hard I try." stated Naruto as a thought of Asuka appeared in Naruto's mind, which caused him to blush out of control.

The grin on Taume's face didn't go away, "Uahh, kid's has a crush, you've got it real bad for this girl." stated Tsume as she saw Naruto's become completely red. With his whole face red, he sorta resembled a tomato, a trait he possibly got from Kushina.

Naruto quickly got rid of the red covering his face, "What!? There's no I could have it bad for her." exclaimed Naruto as he looked at Tsume.

"You've got it real bad for her, in fact if I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with her!" stated Tsume as she raised her shoulders before quickly dropped it down.

"I... I'm gonna go now." stated Naruto as he got out of the room, and walked out of the house without a second thought as he headed home. While walking out the door, he left without replying to Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, aren't you gonna train with me?" asked Kiba as he watch Naruto leave, but much to his dismay Naruto didn't reply. 'I wonder what's with him?' thought Kiba as he wondered if he could go after him but decided to let Naruto be and talk to him tomorrow.

Naruto walked home, on the way he got glares and insults from the civilians but he didn't notice them as his mind was repeating what Tsune said over and over while his body was on auto-pilot towards his house.

'If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with her. If I didn't know better I'd say you're in love with her! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love with her..." what Tsume said continued repeating in Naruto's head until he shook his head and looked around to see that he was in his bedroom.

Naruto headed to the bathroom, he walked up to the sink and turned the tab as he splashed water over his face, there was no way Naruto could be in love with Asuka, was there? No! Naruto shook away his doubt, there was no way he could be in live with Asuka, especially considering how they only knew each other for a day. A day!

Naruto got a towel and dried his face before he headed back to his bedroom; he sat down with his legs crossed, slowly inhaling and exhaling as he tried to control to his mind and his emotions.

Naruto tried to clear his mind but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of Asuka, Naruto tried over and over to clear his mind but failed and decided to read a book, he reached under the bed and pulled out a familiar, orange book. He read the title "Ichi Ichi Paradise: the journey to a Kunoichi's heart." Naruto opened the door as he started reading the book.

Naruto spent a while reading the book and it was getting to the part where the protagonist was about to have sex with the kunoichi that tried to kill him but before Naruto could read that part, the door bell rang and Naruto shouted "Could someone open the door!", the door rang again and again.

Naruto had enough and hid the orange book under his bed, he walked downstairs and opened the door halfway, "Okay, listen ass, you're disturbing me." said Naruto before he looked at the person to see that it was Kiba.

"Is that how you treat a friend who walked all the way here to check up on you?" asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto with his huge puppy eyes which made Naruto feel guilty.

Naruto sighed before he opened the door completely, "Come inside." said Naruto as he let Kiba into his house. Naruto took Kiba to his bedroom as he thought it was best to talk to Kiba in his room rather than anywhere in the house, considering one his family members might eavesdrop.

"So what did you come here?" asked Naruto.

"You seemed troubled and I thought that as a friend, i should try to help you with whatever it is." said Kiba, Naruto looked at Kiba and saw that Kiba was telling the truth but still, Naruto was still angry at Kiba for ruining his fun and stopping him from reading the most exciting part of the book.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he was wondering what to do with Kiba as he didn't have anythings to play with him considering Naruto never expected that anyone would come to his house for him.

Naruto looked around for something that Kiba and Naruto could do, Naruto spotted his go board, "How about we play go?" asked Naruto, normally Ajax and him would play go, which would always end with Ajax being the winner.

Kiba scratched his chin, "Why not, I've played go a couple of times before." said Kiba as he and Naruto moved to the go board. Naruto and Kiba took stone from the bowl of stones and settle who would play black, and who would play white.

Naruto played white and Kiba played black, at the start both Naruto and Kiba built up territories; during mid-game Naruto and Kiba battled against one another for territory as Kiba made some risky moves while Naruto focused on playing safe moves to expand his territory; in the end, Kiba fought hard against Naruto but the risky moves he played during mid-game caused him to lose by 17.5 point. (a/n you should research about Go game boards, if you don't understand what I'm talking about, that is if you want.)

"Well Naruto, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Kiba as he walked out of Naruto's room and out of the house, Kiba walked home.

Naruto gathered the stones and put them in their seperate bowls, Naruto looked at the time to see that it was 7pm already. Naruto went downstairs as he made himself some ramen, though Naruto didn't like it that much, he thought it was better than sandwiches.

Naruto quickly finished his ramen and washed the dishes before he headed upstairs to his bedroom as he laid down on his bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

Kiba walked into his house as he headed to the dining room, where Hana and Tsume had food ready. "And where were you?" asked Tsume as she looked at Kiba.

Kiba sat down on a chair, "I was at Naruto's, you know, it's weird to see him distracted, I mean normally he would to be serious and hardworking as his constantly trying to improve but I wonder if he's having a meltdown because he pushed himself too far." spoke Kiba, which prompted him a look of shock and surprise from Tsume and Hana.

Kiba looked at them and saw their expressions, "What?!" asked Kiba as he wondered why his mother and sister were looking at with the look of surprise and shock.

Tsume got over her surprise and shock, "We were just surprised and shocked about what you said and about the fact that you seem to pay attention to Naruto." said Tsume, she thought that Naruto would a good influence on Kiba and it looks like she was right.

Kiba quickly responded "Why wouldn't I want to know about my role model?" asked Kiba before he started eating his rice.

Both Hana and Tsume stopped eating and looked at Kiba, "Your role model, why is Naruto your role model?" asked Hana this time, she had known Kiba for a long but this was a first.

Kiba looked up at them, "Because I followed one day after school and when I saw he train extremely with huge blunders and training dummies, I saw it, Naruto wasn't a kid, he was a man that I could respect, there I saw a man who was wiling to give everything he had to achieve his dream, his blood, his tears, his heart and his soul." said Kiba as he was choking on his words.

 _"...498, 499, 500 sit-ups, okay, now to do push-ups while balancing a training dummy on my back."_

 _"I rested for five minutes now, time to get back to exercises."_

 _"So close, if I train like this then I can become Hokage soon enough."_

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto and Kiba goofed around as they played 'it', they played around for a while before he fell on the floor, they decided to lie like that because they enjoyed looking at the clouds. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with big grins on their faces before they turned to look at the clouds._

 _"Hey Kiba." said Naruto as he called out to Kiba._

 _"Yeah." replied Kiba._

 _"What is your dream?" asked Naruto seriously, which caused Kiba to look at Naruto._

 _"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" wondered Kiba._

 _"Just wondering." said Naruto as he looked at Kiba, Kiba scratched his chin and thought about Naruto's question._

 _"Well my dream is become a strong ninja and on day take over as the clan head, what about you?" asked Kiba looking at Naruto for his answer as he gave his answer to Naruto._

 _"My dream is become Hokage and to be the strongest there is, and I will work as hard as I can to get there." stated Naruto in a serious tone as he talked about his dreams as though it was going to be reality as if it was the truth, this caused Kiba to look at Naruto wide eyes. The way Naruto said it made Kiba believe that it was true._

 **Flashback end**

* * *

That day Kiba had decided to help Naruto get there and continue to help Naruto.

"You know it's unfair for Naruto to be treated like a disease, something that's not wanted when he's working harder than anyone else. Naruto is always focusing in school so hard and always gets one of the best grades, I always see at his special training area where he trains to the brink of exhaustion..." Kiba stopped and took a breather as he kept choking on his words.

 _"Hey look it's that accursed child."_

 _"I think that kid could just die."_

 _"Don't get close to him, he might infect you."_

"...Naruto trains by themself twice as hard an twice as long than both of those two... Naruto is everything a student should be and what every ninja should be but everyone always talks about him being a monster, they always look at him with those judgemental eyes." asked Kiba as more tears came out of his eyes, he tried his best to stop but they just kept flowing.

 _"So let's see chakra, chakra, chakra, where is it... I guess I'll have to search every of this library."_

 _"That freak is going to again, from what I heard he's one of the best, I hope he doesn't go near my kids."_

 _"That boy again. Why can't he just accept that he's a failure and save us all the trouble."_

"He is the greatest person I have the pleasure to meet and be friends with... He has to go through all of that every single day, he's able to wave it off like it's nothing... That is why I respect him and that is why he is my role model, he can go through of that, so the least I can do is prove that I'm worthy of being his friend." said Kiba as he swiped his tears. 'Damn allergies.' thought Kiba as more water rolled out Of his eyes.

 _"Why hasn't anyone killed him yet?"_

 _"It seems that people have tried, I heard rumours that they were killed by that monster._

 _"Let stay away from him and make sure that our kids stay away from him."_

Kiba kept swiping his tear but more kept flowing out, "Damn allergies." stated Kiba as he continued to swipe his tears away.

Tsume and Hana were speechless, they didn't know that Kiba felt that way about how people treated Naruto, they never knew that Kiba saw it as a duty to constantly improve because of his friendship with Naruto. Kiba got rid of his tears and snort with some tissue paper before he started to eat his food quickly when he saw what time it was.

Tsume and Hana were also speechless because this was the first time they heard about what Naruto goes through everyday and once they heard that, they understood why Kiba felt the way he did as their respect for Naruto went up, Tsume and Hana also changed their opinions about Kiba too, it seems that Naruto was the reason why Kiba had improved as he used to be the dead last but now he was near the middle. It also seems that Kiba has mature a lot since he became friends with Naruto.

Kiba quickly ate his meal as he took his dishes into the kitchen and washed them, "Looks like I am going to sleep a little lat and that means that I'll wake up late and I can't have that because I am walking with Naruto to the academy." said Kiba as he gave his mother and sister a kiss before going to sleep.

Hana did the same as Kiba when she realised that it was late and that she had the chunin exams tomorrow, she gave Tsume a kiss on the cheek before he headed to her bedroom.

Tsume sat there thinking about earlier, 'I thought I would see the day when Kiba would care so much for someone, I guess Naruto-kun really is having a positive influence on Kiba.' thought Tsume, she wondered how she was going to thank Naruto for helping Kiba improve and mature.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

The alarm clock rang twice before Kiba wake up and turned the alarm off, he yawned and looked at the time; one look at the clock and Kiba panicked as he saw he was going to be late. Kiba rushed as he put his pants on and headed to the bathroom, he washed his face and brushed his teeth as fast as he could.

Kiba quickly headed downstairs, he saw his lunch and put it in his bag, he took a piece of toast and coat on before leaving. It was raining but Kiba ignored the weather; on the way he ate the piece of toast, he looked at the time and put it into top gear.

There! He saw him, Naruto was standing there looking at his watch while holding an umbrella in the rain. "Hey, over here!" shouted Kiba loud enough for Naruto to hear, Naruto looked up to see Kiba.

"Why are you late? And where's your umbrella?" asked Naruto as he looked at Kiba

"I sorta overslept and I was in such a hurry that I forgot my umbrella." said Kiba with a grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto looked at Kiba for a minute before he sighed, "I guess we'll have to share my umbrella." said Naruto as he moved closer to Kiba until their were touching each other, 'This getting weird, I mean between him forgetting his umbrella to having me wait for him here, I think Kiba might have the hots for me.' thought Naruto, who hoped he was wrong.

'I wonder if Naruto is thinking this weird, I doubt it. What's the worst that could happen? Him thinking that I have the hots for him." thought Kiba never knowing that Naruto was thinking that at that very moment.

* * *

 **Omake**

Naruto and Kiba were sharing a umbrella as they walked to the academy, while on the way people were talking and whispering stuff like 'They make a cute couple', 'I wonder whose on top?' and 'I bet they've done the deed'.

Suddenly they stopped when Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand, "Naruto, there thing I been meaning to tell you." said Kiba as he looked at the ground, refusing to look at Naruto.

Naruto started getting nervous, 'I don't like where this is going.' thought Naruto as he wished he was dreaming and that this was a nightmare or trick by Kiba.

Kiba continued to look at the ground, "The truth is... I've been in love with you for a long time ever since I saw your unweilding determination and I've meaning to ask if you feel the same about me?" asked Kiba as he turn to Naruto and looked at Naruto with his small, shiny eyes that seemed to be filled with stars and admiration.

Naruto didn't know how to respond, so he said the only thing he could, "Actually, I am in love with someone else." stated Naruto as he thought of Asuka, there was only one people for him and that was Asuka.

Kiba turned away, "If that is how it is, then I shall defeat her for you and prove that my love is stronger than her's." stated Kiba as he looked at Naruto with determination, it seemed that Kiba wasn't interested to letting someone else steal his man.

Naruto shook Kiba hold of his hand and started to run away, "I am not your man, I am my own man." said Naruto as he continued to run away from Kiba.

Kiba chased after Naruto "If you want, you could be on top and I would gladly submit to you." said Kiba as he placed his hands on his cheeks to cover his blush, Kiba continued to follow Naruto.

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked Naruto.

* * *

 **I thought that it would good if I had Kiba's point of view, instead of just Naruto. I hope you like this new chapter, make sure to review.**

 **If you are wondering why Akamaru isn't with Naruto, that's because Akamaru is currently at the**

That's all yorks! Make sure to review! Other then that, Peace out!


	8. Two years later

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Two years had passed again. During this time, Naruto used his spare time to improve his skills and expand his arsenal of jutsu by 'borrowing' from his parent's and the library. Over this period of time Naruto had spent majority of his spare time learning about other stuffs he thought was useful like ninjutsu knowledge and fuinjutsu.

Naruto was currently on level six, he was having problem with the higher level seals since he had no-one to teach, fuinjutsu was a dead art and not even his sensei, Aja knew beyond the knowledge head gained from Naruto. Naruto couldn't asked his parent or his godfather but his pride and his beliefs stopped him from doing so as he didn't like the thought of relying on them after he had spent so long becoming independent and being able to do things on his own.

Naruto improved in other arts, like genjutsu. After Naruto got rid of the kyuubi, his chakra reserves stopped expanding at a rapid rate and that made it easier for Naruto to master chakra control and was about to use some of the advanced genjutsu as he didn't have enough chakra control to use the basic ones. Naruto also had a few aces in the hole, one of which was the rasengan which took a five days to master it, Naruto had stumbled along the scroll to learning the rasengan when he was looking through the drawers for something more powerful than a bunch of C-ranked jutsus.

Naruto was not the only one that improved, Kiba had also improved, he was able to master chakra control due to him being trained and taught about the chakra control exercises from Naruto. Kiba had learned some ninja from Naruto and some jutsus from his clan, however out of all the arts, Kiba had improved on his taijutsu most.

Kiba was now strong enough to give Naruto a challenge but not enough to beat him as Naruto had trained harder and longer than Kiba, so Akamaru had learned a few jutsu from the clan and a few ninjutsu from Naruto, just like Kiba. Akamaru and Kiba had grown significantly stronger and many, if not all of his clansmen noticed this. Many of the clansmen thought that the cause was Naruto's influence on Kiba.

Right now, Naruto was waiting for his turn to do the exams and become a genin with Kiba in besides of him sweating nervously, "Kiba, would you stop being nervous." said Naruto as he turned towards Kiba. Naruto was wondering if Kiba managed to get the results that they both wanted him to get.

"Kiba Inuzuka, please step up." said Iruka and Kiba walked to the front, Kiba ready to pass.

"I want you to demonstrate these jutsus in order, Henge, Kawamiri and Bunshin." spoke Iruka as he held a fair and righteous tone that Kiba knew meant that Kiba didn't have to be nervous.

"Henge." called out Kiba as he used the jutsu to create an illusion, just like that Kiba turned into Naruto. "Kawamiri." Kiba performed the jutsu and suddenly he switched places with Iruka, "Bunshin." suddenly there were two Kibas.

Iruka evaluated the performance, "The henge was identical, the Kawamiri was quick and effective, the bunshin was in perfect conditions." once Iruka evaluated Kiba's performance and congraduated the boy as he gave the boy a Konoha headband.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please step up." Naruto walked to the front with little hesitation, fear or nervousness.

"Just like the other, perform the Henge, Kawamiri and Bunshin." said Iruka as he had a scratchpad and a pen to evaluate Naruto with.

"Henge."Naruto turned into the shodaime Hokage, "Kawamiri." Naruto replaced himself with Iruka, just like Kiba which seemed to irritate Iruka, "Bunshin." Naruto had a cross with both index and and middle finger joined together, suddenly there a identical clone of Naruto straight besides Naruto and the clone wave at Iruka.

"The henge was perfect though I question why you picked the picked the shodaime Hokage, the Kawamiri was quick and effective, the bunshin were exact copies of the original and was able to move it's hand." said Iruka as he evaluated Naruto's performance, Iruka smiled as he handed Naruto a Konoha headband.

Naruto held the headband with pride as his years of hardwork had paid off, he walked to his seat with a grin as he and Kiba were now official shinobis. Naruto and Kiba grinned at each other as they looked happier than ever.

After about twenty minutes, everyone had taken the test and became genins. They were smiling and talking to each other as they felt pride for getting the headband and passing the test.

Iruka was swiping tears from his eyes, "You have all congraduated, you are now genins and shinobis of the hidden leaf. You can all go!" said Iruka as tears rolled out of his eyes, he watched the students leave with smiles on their as Iruka felt pride.

Naruto and Kiba walked up to Iruka, "Hey Iruka-sensei, let's celebrate with some Yakiniku Q beef." said Naruto as he and Kiba dragged the proud sensei to a dango shop, despite them dragging him to a dango shop Iruka was distracted by the thought of his students when he first meet them.

Naruto and Kiba walked towards the most famous eatery, which had an all-you-can-eat-buffet. On the way Naruto and Kiba wondered if Choji knew about that place as they talked stuff, like who was gonna to teamed with who and other stuffs, like their favourite colours and whatnot. Kiba and Naruto let go of Iruka, when Iruka snapped out of his delusions and they headed to Yakiniku Q

"We're here!" stated Kiba as he, Kiba and Iruka walked to see some of the other students, like Choji, Shikamaru and Ino. Naruto, Kiba and Iruka decided to take the vacant place next to Choji and Shikamaru.

"Hey guys, you celebrating graduation too?" asked Shikamaru since Choji was continuously eating the beef with little to no stop and Ino watched him in agony as she struggled to control herself while having watch Choji eat those food in front of her.

"Yeah, that's what we were going to do because we've never tried this place and heard that it was great from a lot of people, so we decided to celebrate her." said Naruto talking to Shikamaru as he had a simple conversation with Shikamaru while Iruka and Kiba were ordering the food.

"So who do you think the Hokage is gonna team up?" asked Naruto as he looked at Shikamaru, knowing that he was probably right considering Shikamaru did have an IQ of 200.

"If I had to guess..." Shikamaru thought about the teams, "... Me, Ino and Choji will teamed as the next generation Ino-Shika-Cho; Hinata, Kiba and Shino will be teamed as a team specialised in recon and tracking; Mito, Sasuke and Sakura will probably to teamed up and that means that you'll be put in one of these teams or be in a team with only you and a sensei." stated Shikamaru, he looked at Choji and Ino to see that Choji was ordering some more while Ino started to get that crazy look on her face.

Kiba and Iruka saw the waitress bringing the food and Kiba decided to inform Naruto, "Hey Naruto, the food's here... why are you raw? Should they be cooked?" asked Kiba as he looked at the food from different wondering how they were supposed to eat it and got closer to sniff. Yeah, it was definitely raw all right.

Iruka laughed as he watched Naruto and Kiba wonder how to eat the food before deciding to break the ice, "You're supposed to pick up the beef with your chopstick and place it on the griller to cook it." explained Iruka as Naruto and Kiba 'Oh'ed before they took the while plate of raw beef and put it all on the griller in the middle of the table.

Naruto looked at Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, could you tell us where Kiba and I am?" asked Naruto as he got Iruka's attention, Naruto quickly looks at the beef and started to turn them when he thought the beef were cooked enough.

Iruka looked at Kiba and Naruto as he wondered if he should tell them or not. Iruka decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell them, "Kiba, you're in a good place doing better than almost half the people in your class. Naruto, you're near the bottom, being better than a few of the people in your class." said Iruka as he told them how well they had done in the test.

Naruto dropped his jaws in surprise, "How could I have done worst than majority of the class?" asked Naruto as he picked he jaw up, Naruto had done great in in every single one of those tests, he even read every questions properly and answered to the best of his ability. Even Kiba couldn't believe it as he knew that Naruto would have gotten through all the tests like a breeze.

"You did great in all the test, except the questions where he got zero and questions are worth 30% in total, majority of your classmates did well on all test, which caused them to get a higher percentage than you." said Iruka as he explained to Naruto how he was near the bottom.

"That's impossible, I know I answered the questions correctly." stated Naruto before he looked at his cooked beef and saw that they were fully cooked, he grabbed those beef and started eating them.

"To be honest, your answers were noteworthy but you wrote the right answers for the wrong questions." stated Iruka as he picked up some of the beef and tarted eating.

Naruto topped eating his the beef and looked at Iruka, "Would it be okay if I looked at the qeustions I did?" Asked Naruto with a serious tone as he had a serious face to match his serious tone.

Iruka was surprised by the serious tone of Naruto and was surprised even more when he saw Naruto's serious face, "Well, I am supposed to saw them to the Hokage but if you think it's that serious then I guess the Hokage shouldn't have a problem with that." stated Iruka as he took a scroll out of a pocket on his flak jacket. He opened the scroll and channeled chakra into the scroll and multiple scrolls popped into existence with small clouds of smoke.

Iruka looked through the scrolls until he found the one with Naruto's name on it and handed it to Naruto as he sealed all the other scrolls back into his scroll. Naruto opened the scroll and channeled, which caused a pile of papers filled with questions and answers. Naruto looked through all the questions on every single paper and got angrier as he read through more of the papers. Naruto held the last paper with his clenched tightly to it, Naruto hand was turning white as he kept clenching the paper.

Iruka saw this, "What's worry Naruto?" asked Iruka as he looked at Naruto concerned as he had never seen Naruto act like this.

Naruto's eyes were still glued to the papers, "These questions aren't questions I had in the test." stated Naruto as his hand had turned white, Naruto let go of the paper and placed it back on the pile of papers before he gave it back to Iruka.

"So that means..."

"Someone must have tampered with my test, and I wouldn't surprised if it was a teacher because a lot of people do hate me." stated Naruto as he used his chopsticks to pick up those fully cooked beef and started eating them.

"Really! Then I might have to go through all of these test papers to make sure that it didn't happen to anyone else." stated Iruka as he mentally noted to check all the test paper, which made him sigh as he realised that it would take most his time to go through all the test papers.

Naruto, Kiba and Iruka ate all the beef and patted their bellies in satisfaction as the waitress came to them and handed them the bill. Iruka, Kiba and Naruto decided to split the bill as they paid together and headed out of the eatery. They stood outside and thanked each other for the great meal before they went their separate ways; Naruto was heading to his house; Kiba was heading to his home as well; Iruka was heading to the Hokage's tower to speak to the Hokage about what Naruto said.

Naruto was heading home and on the way he saw Mito heading to the main gate with a big scroll strapped to her back, which looked important. Naruto decided to ignore Mito and just head home as if he saw nothing.

 _"Family is forever! So hold on to them and never let them go."_

Naruto remembered what Ajax said about family and mentally cursed as he took a few deep breaths before he chased after Mito.

* * *

Mito was happy as she had graduated and was heading home when she bumped into Mizuki, "Hey Mizuki-sensei, I'm an official ninja now!" exclaimed Mito as she pointed to the head band on her forehead, much to Mizuki's fury.

Mizuki put on a fake frown as he was laughing in his mind, "Mito, it seems that you failed your written test and it looks like you're the dead last." stated Mizuki trying to sound sad, despite the fact that he was the one who tampered with her written test and caused her to get a zero.

Mito's smile turned into a frown as she thought about how her parents would feel and what would happen if they found out that she was the dead last. She frowned at the thought of what would happen. "You know there is way that you can get extra-credit and not be the dead last." Mito suddenly looked at Mizuki with hope in her eye.

"All you have to do if go the Hokage's office and bring the big scroll to this location without letting anyone know." said Mizuki as he handed Mito a paper with the location, where she was supposed to take the scroll to. Mizuki mentally laughed even more as he put his plan into action.

"Sure thing Mizuki-sensei." said Mito as she rushed to the Hokage's tower with the piece of paper on her hand, leaving behind a happy Mizuki with a smirk on his face.

Mito headed to the Hokage's tower and walked into the Hokage's office as he looked around for a scroll and saw the big scroll on the side. Mito quickly picked it up and was about to head out of the office when Minato suddenly entered, which caused Mito to panic and use the Orioke no jutsu. Lots of blood came out of Minato's nose as he passed out from seeing a nude beauty with huge boobies, Mito took this chance to flee.

Mito ran through Konoha as she jumped from rooftops to rooftops, she got to the main gates and managed to get through by using her Orioke no jutsu to knock the gate guards from nosebleed. She headed to the place where Mizuki told her to meet him at and saw that she had some time, she looked through the scroll and saw the jutsu she despised the most, the bunshin jutsu.

She had to keep doing the same chakra control exercises for a week begore she could create a clone and even then she could only create ten at minmum. She decided to learn the jutsu thinking that if she learned the jutsu then she would get even more extra-credit.

* * *

Naruto looked through the forest that surrounded Konoha but they were so huge and there was so many of them. He looked around near the main gates and decided to expand the area that he was searching when he didn't find her. Naruto kept searching and after a while, he looked up to see that the sun was start to go down.

Naruto kept looking for Mito and he almost lost hope until he heard a voice "Yatta! I did it.", Naruto decided to go to the source of the voice hoping that it was Mito. Naruto rushed to the source of the voice to see Mito.

Naruto ran towards Mito, "Baka, what are you doing out here with that scroll?" shouted Naruto angrily as he was angry at Mito for making him worry about her like that.

Mito smiled as she showed her lick to Naruto, "Mizuki-sensei told me that if came out here and bring this scroll then I would get extra-credit." stated Mito happily.

Naruto listened and narrowed his eyes, he had always suspected Mizuki was up to something and couldn't be trusted, especially when Naruto went his test papers. This was something he had to tell Iruka-sensei and the Hokage as he was about to drag Mito to the Hokage's office.

Suddenly Naruto the sound of a giant shuriken slicing through the air and he looked around to see that the giant shuriken was headed for Mito, he looked at Mito and saw that she didn't. Naruto ran in front of her as he blocked the giant shuriken with his back, Mito and Mizuki watched as the giant shuriken pierced deep into Naruto flesh.

Once the giant shuriken pierced hs back, some blood rushed out of his mouth, "Why? Why did you get in the way?" asked Mito as she looked at Naruto, she and Naruto had never talked for years, so she did understand why he saved her.

Naruto grinned, "Baka, we're family and nothing's gonna change that." said Naruto as he fell on his knees, Mito looked at Naruto and Mizuki before she did the only thing she could think to do, she ran away and hide behind a tree with the scroll.

Naruto took out the giant shuriken embedded into his back and threw it at Mizuki, Mizuki dodged the shuriken and joined down, " She's always ignored you, she gets all the praise and the attention while you get the glares and the mistreating. How is that fair for you? She's never done anything for you? How you can even stand her? She's the Kyuubi in disguise. She going to use that scroll to get stronger and then destroy Konoha." said Mizuki as he tried to turn Naruto against Mito. Meanwhile Mito listened to everything Mizuki and Naruto were talking bout.

Naruto looked at Mizuki, "It's true that she's never done anything for and it's true that she got all the attention and praise, and yeah she can be a pain in the butt..." said Naruto as Mito lowered her head in shame and Mizuki grinned thinking that he had turned Naruto against Mito.

Naruto looked at Mizuki defiantly, "... However she's my sister, I care about and I will always love her even if the feeling isn't mutual. The thing is that I chose to get the glares and the mistreations, it's my duty as her older brother to protect from her from the mistreations and the glares." said Naruto as he finished his speech, Mizuki was angry at Naruto for going against Mito and Mito widened her eyes as she felt respect and admiration for her brother.

Mizuki took out a kunai, "If that's how you feel then I'll kill you since you have no use for me." stated Mizuki as he walked towards Naruto with the kunai at hand but stopped to dodge a kunai that was headed towards him.

Mito stood in front of her brother, "I won't let you hurt my brother." said Mito as she stood defiantly between Naruto and Mizuki.

"Baka, what're you you doing? Get out! Go!" shouted Naruto as he tried to get Mito to leave, but she stood defiantly with her resolve as she refused to leave Naruto behind.

"Looks like I get kill the Kyuubi after all." stated Mizuki as he charged at Mito.

Mito made a cross with her both of her index and middle fingers, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." called Mito and suddenly there were hundreds of her surrounding Mizuki, Mizuki stopped charging and gulped as he looked at all of the clones. Without a second to waste, the clones all attacked and pummelled Mizuki into the ground as he cried for mercy.

All the clones dispelled, leaving a beat up Mizuki with bruise lying unconscious on the ground. Naruto got up with the help of Mito as they watch a group of Anbu appear and take Mizuki while Minato and Kushina rushed towards towards Mito and Naruto.

"Are you two all right?" asked Kushina as she checked Mito for any bruises or injuries.

"Yeah, we're fine." said Naruto as he got up slowly and walked towards home, Mito grabbed Naruto's shoulders.

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." stated Naruto as he made a few handsigns and shunshined to home, not wanting to deal with them for today.

Naruto appeared in his house and was surprised to see that everyone was there, Naruto just ignored them and headed to his head room to rest. Naruto laid down on the bed when someon knocked on his door, "Who is it?" asked Naruto as he got up and sat at the side of is bed.

"It's me, Kiba." said Kiba as he continued to knock on the door, Naruto sighed before he walked up the door and opened it. Naruto saw Kiba with a smile on his face as he was carrying a box, that looked like a present.

Kiba handed it to Naruto with a smile on his face, Naruto decided to see what the present as he ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box to see the twin katanas that he wanted since a couple of years ago, "How did you know I wanted this?" asked Naruto with a smile on his face as he looked at the katanas with amazement.

"Well, sometimes when we go there to buy new kunais or shuriken, you always keep talking to the owner if you can buy the twin katanas in reserve and he always tells you that you have to be a official ninja first." said Kiba as he talked about the past.

Naruto looked at the gift and frowned, "I sorry I didn't get you a gift, I should have gotten you a gift." said Naruto as he felt bad for not getting Kiba a gift.

Kiba told him that it was all right and asked Naruto about the wound on his back, which prompted Naruto to tell Kiba about Mizuki and how he was a traitor. Naruto quickly took his shirt off and wore another shirt before he and Kiba headed downstairs.

Naruto and Kiba had a lot of fun as they played games with the other and they also ate a piece of the cake, they enjoyed the celebration until it was time to give gifts to each other, Mito and Sasuke got a pile of gifts while the other kids got some gifts. Naruto and Kiba got gifts from Hinata and Shimamaru, and Kiba gave them gifts as well. Naruto apologised to Shikamru and Hinata as he told them as he didn't have a gift for them and they told Naruto that it wasn't a big deal.

"Everyone, we would like to take this time announce that Mito is our heir and is the future clan head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki." stated Minato, to which many people celebrated while a few people, like Kiba and Hinata were wondering how Naruto was taking it but saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto was in his bedroom as he tried to calm himself down, _**"Naruto, I want you to summon me now. I got you a present." stated Ajax as he activated the mental link between him and Naruto.**_

Naruto decided to do so as he shunshined to the place where Mito defeated Mizuki and made a few handsigns before he slammed his hand down, "Kuchiyose no jutsu." called out Naruto as he summoned Ajax, Naruto looked at Ajax to see that he was injured with blood coming out of his wounds and Ajax was covered in bruises.

Naruto looked at Ajax, "What happened?" asked Naruto as he wondered why Ajax was so beat up, like Mizuki was a while ago.

 _ **"Here, it's a gift for graduating and for working hard." said Ajax as he took his hand from a wound, his moved his hand over Naruto and opened his hand to drop a box.**_

Naruto looked at Ajax then the box, Naruto carefully opened the box to see twenty crystals, the crystals separated into five crystals with different colours; bright red, blue, light green, brown and yellow. There was four of each crystals, "What are they?" asked Naruto as he stared at the crystals bedazzled.

 _ **"They're rare elemental Crystals with special properties as they make it easier for you to use elemental jutsus, they also increase the speed and strength of your elemental jutsus as they amplify your the power and speed of your chakra nature." stated Ajax, once Naruto heard what the crystals could do, he was even more bedazzled by them,**_

"Wow, thanks for this awesome gift." said Naruto as he thanked Ajax for the gift. He took the box of rare elemental crystals and carried for the time being as he planned to put it in his bag when he shunshined back.

 _ **"I am glad you like because getting it was not easy, so if you excuse, I'm gonna go rest." said Ajax as he poofed out of existence, leaving Natuto there standing with the box of crystals in his hands, Naruto decided to go back home as he shunshined into his bedroom.**_

Naruto walked to his bag and put his box of crystals inside the bag before he headed back downstairs and apologised to Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru for leaving. Naruto sat down on a sofa as he watched the other people interact; Minato, the Uchiha clan head and the Hyuuga clan head we're talking to each other; Naruto also saw that other people were talking to each other, even the future clan heads while Sakura and Ino fought over Sasuke again.

Naruto sat on a sofa, Naruto was bored so he looked around and saw a book about the human body on the table next the sofa he was sitting, Naruto was bored and decided to pass his time by reading the book. He read the book and oddly enough, Naruto was intrigued by the book as he learned about the location of the heart and the other vital organs, like the kidney and liver.

While reading about the book, he had an idea: what if he created his own taijutsu stance and use the same concept as the Hyuuga and percisely hit the tenketsu points in a person. That was a great idea, all Naruto had to do was gain the knowledge of where the tenketsu points are located and figure out ways to join that with his own speed-based taijutsu. Naruto had a grin on his face as he decided to continue reading the book.

Naruto read the whole book and Naruto was pleased by the knowledge he gained from the book, Naruto looked up to see what time it was and saw that people were leaving. Naruto saw Kiba and walked towards him, "See ya tomorrow." said Naruto as he walked Kiba out and waved Kiba goodbye.

*Yawn*

A yawn escaped Naruto's as he grew tired and decided to go to asleep, he headed upstairs for the last time and entered his room. Naruto laid on his bed and dozed off into asleep as he didn't hear Minato calling his name.

* * *

 **Ajax laid there on his stomach as he licked his wounds, "Is it time for me?" as,ed a mysterious voice coming from the shadows in Ajax's cave.**

 _ **"Soon but not yet."**_

 **"How much longer before I see him, I wish to see him again." stated the mysterious voice as it spoke about a person.**

 _ **"You'll see him in about a week from now." stated Ajax before he went back to licking his wounds.**_

 **"Finally after all these years, I get to see my master again." spoke the mysterious voice in a excited tone.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, make sure to review.**

That's all folks.


	9. The Survival Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so NO-ONE can try to sue me. Whahhahhahaha... Anyways, just read the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto and everyone that had passed sat there in the classroom as they waited for Iruka, it was still a few minutes before the academy, so they all sat in their seats in anticipation for them to be in a team. All the graduates were hanging with their friends as they talked about being in the same team. Naruto was sitting next to Kiba as he waited for Iruka to show up.

Everyone stopped talking when they saw Iruka appear in front of the class, some clouds of smoke appeared and quickly dissappeared. Iruka cleared his throat to get the attention of no-one in particular, like Sasuke.

"Listen up, I want to congraduate all of you on the start to your future as a Konoha shinobi, you are all genins now..." Iruka started to give a lecture as he rambled, some people didn't listen to Iruka as he rambled on, like Naruto who was reading a book about how to create a summoning contract and Kiba who was petting Akamaru.

"Here are your teams; team 1...; Team 2...; Team 3...; Team 4...; Team 5...; Team 6...; Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze..." before Iruka could announce the other teams he was interrupted by Sakura's annoying cheer for being in the same team as Sasuke.

"No Fair, why does Sakura get to be in Sasuke's team and not me? Life's not fair." said Ino as he broke down in tears as he didn't get to be with Sasuke, meanwhile Mito was shouting and crying frantically as she complaint about being stuck in Sasuke-teme and the Banshee's team.

Iruka sweat dropped at the reactions of Sakura and Ino, "... Team 8 Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka..." Iruka announced the teams, Shino just shrugged his shoulders, Hinata was crying inside as she didn't get to be with Naruto while Kiba sent an apologetic look, which Naruto responded to with a nod.

"... Team 9 in circulation from last year; Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi..." Ino cried again as he heard that she was gonna be stuck in a team with the laziest and the most big boned in her class, Choji and Shika nodded at each other to show that they were happy to be in the same team.

Iruka had enough of them as he slammed his hand against on the board to shut everyone in the class, 'Ow, that really hurts, I didn't think the board was that hard.' thought Iruka as he tried to show no signs of pain, then it hit him. He wasn't their teacher anymore, so he could leave, Iruka smiled happily as he rushed through the door with that idea that he would've see those kids in the academy ever again, especially Ino and Sakura.

'What was with him, I hope hitting the board the board didn't make him crazy or something.' thought Naruto as he saw Iruka rush through the door with the happiest smile on his face, Naruto didn't know that everyone in his class had a similar thought.

It was just then that a person walked in, she was a red-eyed beauty with red lips and a hair that seemed to be wild but tamed at the same time, "Team 8 follow me." commanded the red-eyed beauty with a gentle, calm voice. Hinata and Shino did as she said, Kiba waved Naruto goodbye before leaving.

A fem minutes later, a brown-eyed man with a beard that went from the side of his face to his chin and a cigeriate on his mouth. "Team 10 with me." he said as Shikamaru, Choji and Ino followed him out of the room.

Eventually all the other teams left with their senseis, Naruto watched the clock in the classroom before he went back to his book. Sakura just stared at Sasuke and asked him for a date, Sasuke just ignored Sakura and continued his brooding. Mito sat there bored, she saw her brother and decided to talk to him.

Mito got out of her and walked over to Naruto, "Whatcha reading Onii-chan?" asked Mito as he looked at Naruto curiously.

Naruto looked up at Mito and went back to reading, "Just a book on how to create a summoning contract." stated Naruto as he continued to read his book. Mito's curiosity seemed to be peaked by Naruto.

"Why are you reading that book?" asked Mito as she looked curiousily at the book then at naruto. She wondered why her brother would read a book like that.

"I don't know." stated Naruto with a poker face. He didn't get why Ajax wanted him to read the book but he decided to give Ajax the benefit of the doubt and do what he said. Mito pouted as she looked at her brother.

Mito turned away, "Fine, then don't tell me." said Mito in a sad-angry tone as she crossed her arms.

Naruto ignored Mito and continued to read his book, but before Naruto could finish the chapter he was on, the door opened to reveal a... Scarecrow? "My first impression of you, you're all boring." stated the scarecrow as he looked at his team. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Meet me at the floor." said the scarecrow before he dissappeared with cloud of smoke. Everyone just shrugged and headed up to the roof, they got up to the roof to see the scarecrow reading a orange book, which Naruto knew all too well. The scarecrow looked up to see a tired Sakura, a nearly tired Sasuke, a okay Naruto and a okay Mito.

The scarecrow got up and put his book away as he looked at the kids, "Now that you're all here, how about we introduce ourselves." stated the scarecrow.

"Why don't you go first and show us how to do it." suggested Sakura, which caused everyone to wonder how she was one of the top graduates.

The scarecrow nodded, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my like and dislikes... I don't feel like telling you, my hobbies are... none of your business and my dreams for the future... I guess I don't one right now." said the scarecrow, now known as Kakashi. Everyone sweat dropped at Kakashi's introduction as he didn't mention anything about himself, except his name.

Kakashi pointed at Sakura, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are... my dislikes are Ino-pig and Naruto-Baka, my dreams for the future are... and my hobbies are..." said Sakura as she introduced herself, everytime Sakura stopped, she looked at Sasuke.

Kakashi pointed at Sasuke, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like a few things, I dislike a lot of things, my dreams for the future is to kill a certain man and to become the Uchiha clan head, my hobbies are to train." said Sasuke as he introduced himself, everyone raised an eyebrow at Sasuke except for Sakura, who looked at Sasuke with awe.

Kakashi pointed at Mito, "My name is Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are ramen, training, my parents and Konoha, my dislikes are arrogant people, rapists and traitors, my dreams for the future is to become Hokage and my hobbies include eating ramen, training and hanging out with my friends." said Mito as she introduced herself.

Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, reading and creating new jutsus, I dislike almost everything, My hobbies are training, reading, hanging out with my friends..." everyone looked at Naruto, they waited for him to finish his introduction.

Naruto thought about his dreams for the future, "...My dreams for the future is to become Hokage and there's nothing that will stop me from being Hokage, nothing." said Naruto with such conviction and confidence that they all thought he could become Hokage, they all looked at Naruto with awe as they could feel the confidence and the conviction behind his words.

Kakashi nodded his head, "Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow, you'll all have your first missions there; a survival test." stated Kakashi, which caused everyone to look at Kakashi with a confused and surprised look.

"But sensei we already passed the genin test." stated Sakura.

"That test was to determine whether or not, you had the potential to become a genin, this test will determine whether or not, you are genin material. I am being frank when I say that there's a 66% chance of failure, so get ready for tomorrow." said Kakashi as he got up and handed everyone a leaflet for test, it showed them what weapons they could use and where the training ground was located.

Kakashi looked at them with a scary look, "Don't eat breakfast, you might puke." said Kakashi before he shunshined away, leaving a small cloud of smoke behind.

Naruto did the same thing as Kakashi and shunshined to his bedroom, he picked up his bag and shunshined to his training place.

Naruto walked towards the collapsed temple and sat on a pile of bricks, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu.' thought Naruto and suddenly a hundred of solid clones appeared.

Naruto was more than delicated with his mastery over the Kage bunshin no jutsu, after using it for nearly 4 years, he was now capable of creating solid clones without the need of handsigns. Naruto was very happy because now he didn't need to make a single handsign to use the jutsu, which meant no-one could copy it. Naruto never did trust Sasuke, after all it seemed like Sasuke was willing to do anything to kil Itachi, so he wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke tried copy the jutsu.

All the clones lined up in rows and columns of ten, "All right, I want 50 of you to focus on chakra control exercises, I want the other 50 of you to use our jutsus over and over to increase our mastery of that jutsu." commanded Naruto as the half of his clones rushed to the trees and use chakra to walk up them while the other half used a jutsu.

The some of the clones try to use strong jutsus but as soon as they tried, they poofed out of existence. Naruto fell on his knee as he got a headache from suddenly receiving the memories of all the clones. 'So my clones can't use jutsu, at least the strong ones.' Naruto rubbed his chin as he tried to find a way to solve this problem. He decided that they could try to using the weaker ones, but that would be fruitless as Naruto had complete mastery of the weaker jutsu in his arsenal.

Naruto decided leave earlier as an idea just stroke him, Naruto dispelled the clones before he headed for training ground 7. After some time, he was able to navigate with the leaflet Kakashi gave him and made his way to the training ground. Naruto quickly created clones and went to work as he created some traps, like pit falls and rigged explosion he created using his skills in fuinjutsu.

After a few hours, Naruto left the training ground with a smile as he was excited to see who would fall to his traps first. Naruto looked at the sky and saw that it was still daytime, he shunshined back to his training ground as he spent an hour training with his two katanas.

Naruto stopped training when he saw that it was getting dark and shunshined to his bedroom, he was too tired and just went to asleep when he laid on his bed.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

Naruto opened his eyes, he quickly shut them and opened them a few times before he slowly got up from his bed, he scratched his back and looked at the clock.

Naruto got off his bed and headed to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and faced his face before he went back to his bedroom and took his bag with him. Naruto thought about his gift from Ajax, he knew that it was unlikely anyone was going to look inside but Naruto decided to take the bag with him so as to make sure that it was safe.

Naruto headed downstairs into the kitchen and made some toast. Once he finished his breakfast, he headed to training ground 7, not noticing that Mito was watching him.

He got to the training ground to see that Sasuke was brooding and that Sakura was admiring him, 'somethings just never change.' thought Naruto as he got close to a tree and leaned his back on the tree with a book in his hand, if people looked closely enough they would see that the title 'How to create a summoning contract' on the book.

After an hour, Mito arrived as she walked towards Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto glanced at them and saw Mito butting heads with Sasuke, Naruto just shook as he ignored them and focused on his book.

After another hour, there was no signs that Kakashi was coming. It was only until another hour that Kakashi, when Mito and Sakura shouted at him for being late, he replied "Sorry I'm late, but a black cat crossed my path, so I had to go around Konoha." Kakashi smiled with an innocent, which they didn't seem to buy.

"Liar!" shouted Mito and Sakura angrily as they didn't buy Kakashi's lame excuse.

"Anyways, your test is to get one of these bells from me, if you manage to get one, you pass. But if you don't get one before time runs out than you will be tied to a post and ultimately flunked." stated Kakashi seriousily as he pointed to the two bells tied to his belt.

Sakura quickly spoke, "But sensei there's two bells and four of us." stated Sakura nervously, everyone sweatdropped at the fact that Sakura passed as one of the top genins.

Kakashi nodded to Sakura, "In other words, two of you will be sent back to academy, no matter what." Kakashi's statement caused the Sasuke, Mito and Naruto to stare at each other. They knew that Sakura was most-likely to be sent back and they knew that meant they were enemies as one of them would be sent back as well.

Kakashi looked at the four and sighed when he saw all of them tense, ready to attack with the exception of Sakura who was staring at Sasuke. "You can use any weapon you want against me, come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't come at me with the intent to kill then you won't get the bells." said Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at the four kids, "Get ready... and start!" said Kakashi, all the new genins quickly jumped away. He looked around for the closest one, he was able to locate all of them. He looked around for Naruto, he quickly turned around to see Mito rushing at him.

Mito was about to punch him when he reached into pouch attached to his belt, Mito quickly jumped back, she tensed as he prepared herself for whatever weapon Kakashi was taking out of his pouch.

She was surprised when she saw it was a orange book that infamous with kunoichis, "Shinobi battle techniques part one: taijutsu, the physical art." said Kakashi as he started reading the book, which infuriated Mito that Kakashi was taking her serious.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." Mito made a cross sign with both of her index and middle fingers as she created ten clones, her clones quickly took out a kunai and charged with the intent of hurting Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the the attack of the clones and dispelled them with a few kicks and one-hand punches.

Mito was surprised at how quickly and effortless Kakashi took down her clones. She got over the shock and created more clones as she was perparing to use a jutsu that she learned from Jiraiya.

Kakashi sighed as he glanced at the clones, he shook his head with disappointment thinking that Mito could've done something more original. He dodged an attack and responded with a punch, then kick to the other clone. He quickly got behind a clone and sent a brutal kick to the head. Within seconds he dispatched most of the clones, he was about to attack the last clone when he heard something behind him.

"RASENGAN!"

Kakashi turned around and saw that Mito was about to ram the a spiralling orb of chakra against him, he quickly shunshined and replaced himself with Mito's last clone. He watched the spiralling orb on Mito's hand grinder through the clone as if was nothing. Kakashi let a breath of relief as he was glad he was able to dodge in time.

Kakashi quickly shunshined behind her and made a tiger handsign, he was about to use a jutsu when a small wave of kunais shot at him; he was able to sense it quickly and dodge a few seconds before the kunais could hit him. He located the source and shunshined to it, he saw Naruto there and threw a kick at Naruto.

Naruto quickly ducked and got in close to Kakashi as he tried to hit Kakashi with an uppercut but all he hit was air, Naruto quickly turned around to attack Kakashi. Kakashi quickly punched Naruto before he could block the attack, Kakashi thought that Naruto would go done but as soon as his fist collided with Naruto, he poofed out of existence, leaving only a small cloud of smoke.

Kakashi instantly recognised that jutsu, 'Kage bunshin no jutsu, to think a genin could know and use this jutsu.' Kakashi was shocked, he had heard that Naruto didn't have any skill from the others but after learning that Naruto could use the Kage bunshin no jutsu, Kakashi started to doubt the information he had gotten from others.

Kakashi got his focus back on the test as he headed for Sakura quickly, he made a few handsigns when he caught sight of Sakura, just like that he used a genjutsu on Sakura and watched carefully to see how she would deal with it.

* * *

Sakura saw the fight between Mito and Kakashi, she couldn't believe her eyes: Kakashi moved so fast that he managed to beat of Mito's clones in a couple of seconds. She had never seen anyone move that fast, if she was going to have a chance to beat him, she needed to find Sasuke and team up with.

'Then when Sasuke-kun and I defeat Kakashi-sensei, it'll just be me and Sasuke-kun as teammates, that way it'll be easier to get Sasuke-kun to fall for me without anyone else getting in way.' thought Sakura as she was smiling and blushing at the thought of her and Sasuke in a team together, just the two of them.

 **'Cha! And then when Sasuke-kun and I are a couple, I can rub in Ino-pig's face. Cha!?' shouted Inner Sakura as she clenched her hand into a fist and had fire in her eyes to show her determination.**

Sakura ran towards where she thought Sasuke was, she followed her gut as he rushed through several trees, she kept running until she ran into an opening. Sakura stopped to get some rest and catch her breath, after a few minutes, she as about to leave.

"Sakura..."

She heard her name being called and returned around. She saw a sight she didn't like, it was Sasuke with kunais jabbed inside him, he was injured and blooding badly. Sakura didn't move as she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing.

"Sakura... Help me... Ka-Kakashi was too strong... for me to beat.. Help me."

Sasuke asked her for help as he walked slowly towards her with a limb, Sakura watched worriedly as Sasuke approached her, she did the only thing that made sense; "AHHH!?" she screamed at the top of her lung and fell back on the ground as she passed out.

* * *

Kakashi watched Sakura the whole time and sweat dropped as he saw how easily she fell for the genjutsu, Kakashi was disappointed by her for falling for a weak genjutsu like that so easily. He rushed to the next person as he headed for Sasuke.

He was running towards Sasuke, on the way he landed on a string and was ambushed by a small wave of kunais shooting at him from both sides, he immediately ran to the front as he moved away from the kunais, he looked around thinking that he was safe but quickly changed his thought when he was falling into a pitfall, he shunshined and got up on the ground.

He quickly looked for Sasuke as he ran towards Sasuke's location, he could sense Sasuke and Mito's chakra signatures but he couldn't find Naruto's. Kakashi focused on Naruto's chakra but couldn't sense him, he sighed and headed towards Sasuke.

Once he got close enough, Sasuke threw shurikens at Kakashi. Sasuke watched as his shurikens impaled a wooden log, Sasuke saw this and quickly ran from his positions in hopes of escaping Kakashi. He ran as fast as he could but stopped to see Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Naruto and Mito have shown some skills, I wonder if the Uchiha has some skills of his own?"

Kakashi asked as he taunted Sasuke about his skills, he quickly stopped Sasuke's punch as he grabbed Sasuke's fist, he looked at Sasuke unimpressed. Sasuke reacted fast as he threw a kick at Kakashi's face but Kakashi stopped Sasuke's kick and grabbed his leg.

"Those weaklings aren't strong compared to me." Sasuke claimed smugly as he tried to kick Kakashi's face with the other leg, but again Kakashi caught it. Sasuke used his free hands and made handsigns, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Sasuke quickly inhaled oxygen and shot out a fireball at Kakashi and jumped away as soon as Kakashi let go of his legs.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at his fireball, he was proud that he managed to defeat a jounin. This would prove everyone that he was strong. Sasuke's head was smugly filled with pride at the thought of defeating a jounin.

Sasuke was distracted by his thoughts and Kakashi took advantage of it as he used the doton: dochuu Eigyo to move easily underground towards Sasuke. Once Kakashi was under Sasuke, he used Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no jutsu as he grabbed Sasuke leg and pulled underground. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's whole body to the ground and left Sasuke's head there.

Sasuke tried to get out of the ground but no matter how hard he tried, the ground wouldn't budge. Kakashi chuckled at the expression on Sasuke's face as he knocked the Uchiha out with karate chopto the neck, then he left to head for Mito, she and Naruto were the only ones that he hadn't fought yet.

* * *

Naruto created shadow clones and made them search through the forest for his teammate as he hide in bush. He carefully decided what to do, 'Should I use that jutsu? ...Nah, I think it's best to get the other and try to take Kakashi together; that way I won't have to use any of my strong jutsus and I can them a secret for when I need to use them.' Naruto decided to go with that as he sent his clones to bring his teammates to him.

Naruto sat there as he silently took out a kunai with an explosive tag from his holster, he patiently waited for the shadow clones. After about a few minutes, the shadow clones arrived and placed the unconscious banshee and the unconscious Uchiha, he hid the kunai inside of his pocket before he had his shadow clones wake them up.

Immediately Sakura got up and punched the shadow clone, Sasuke quickly got up and jumped back as he prepared for an attack. They quickly saw that it was Naruto and not Kakashi, which caused breath out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys, I think that we should work together as a team if we want to defeat Kakashi." stated Naruto as he looked at the two. As soon as he said that they both denied as Sasuke said he didn't want help from anyone and Sakura just followed Sasuke's example, trying to get him to notice her.

It was then that anther shadow clone walked towards them with Mito. Mito saw them and rushed over, "Hey guys." said Mito as he talked to the other, Sakura and Sasuke rushed to her and started to talk to her as they talked about taking Kakashi down together.

'Once Kakashi is defeated, I'll swoop in and get the bells, then I give one of them to Mito and then it'll be me and Mito as a team. Once we spend enough time, she'll see how great I am and fall for me.' thought Sasuke as he came up with a plan to get his crush to fall for him, little did he know that Sakura had the same plan about him.

Naruto just rubbed his head and decided to attack Kakashi by himself as he rushed after Kakashi's chakra signature. Naruto had been taught by Ajax during his time in the academy and one of them was learning to sense chakra signatures and how to cloak one's chakra signature. Naruto chuckled at the irony, he believed that it was a waste of time back then, but now he understood why Ajax taught him how sense chakra signature and how to hide one's chakra.

Naruto quickly rushed for Kakashi with his hand inside of his pocket ready to throw that kunai at Kakashi, his clones following behind him. Mito saw Naruto leaving and before she could stop him he was already gone. Mito quickly chased after Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura slightly behind her, she wanted to try and improve her relationship with her older brother.

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as he stopped cloaking his chakra, so as to let Kakashi would head towards him. Naruto spent a few minutes chasing Kakashi's chakra signature, once he saw Kakashi he quickly threw the kunai, he watched as it exploded and caused the earth to shake. Naruto thought that Kakashi was dead but sensed Kakashi behind and quickly got down as he sweep-kicked Kakashi's legs, Kakashi was felling on his face.

Kakashi quickly used his hands to push his body into the air and did a summersault as he landed on his feet, "How did you know I was there? And how are you so strong?" asked Kakashi as he was surprised by Naruto, he wasn't informed that Naruto was that skilled or that fast. Kakashi was surprised at how fast Naruto was, he was as fast as a jounin.

Naruto stood straight as he looked at Kakashi's eyes, "I was able to sense your chakra, and as for being strong I guess I just held back because I felt that it would be unfair for my classmates." replied Naruto as he and his clones charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped as he quickly made a few a few handsigns, "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." called out Kakashi as he inhaled a lot of oxygen and shot a fireball that was twice the size of Naruto.

The shadow clone that were about to attack Kakashi were instantly engulfed by the fireball, as the fireball got closer to Naruto he was saved as the shadow clone closest to him grabbed him and threw him away from the direction that the fireball was headed. Naruto quickly blocked a punch to the face from Kakashi and Kakashi quickly responded by punching Naruto's stomach.

Naruto quickly got back from Kakashi and pulled out a kunai as he threw it at Kakashi, he quickly made a single handsign, "Kage kunai bunshin no jutsu." called out Naruto as the kunai duplicated into 20, the kunais pierced Kakashi's skin and Naruto thought that he had won.

The wounded Kakashi poofed revealing a log in Kakashi's place. Naruto quickly jumped as hands popped out of the ground and tried to grab his leg, without thinking Naruto quickly reacted as he created a rasengan and slammed it down on the ground, it made a huge crater where Kakashi's badly injured body laid. Naruto observed Kakashi carefully and saw Kakashi turn into water.

Naruto sensed Kakashi behind him and created another rasengan as he turned around and tried to ram the rasengan against Kakashi, Kakashi was about to punch Naruto's face but before either one of them could land their attack, a bell rang. They both stopped their attacks knowing that the test was over.

"You sure are strong, very strong."

"Thanks for the compliment Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he bowed his head at Kakashi and Kakashi did the same as they showed respect to each other.

It was then that Naruto's eyes twitched, "How long are you just going to stand there and watch?" asked Naruto out loud as he turned around to see Mito, Sakura and Sasuke walking out into the opening with their jaws touching the ground.

"How-You-what? How did you get so strong?" asked the three in unison as they were surprised and amazed at how strong Naruto was. How was Naruto able to stand equally against Kakashi, like that? They had never sen Naruto this strong in the academy.

Naruto motioned his hand and gestured for the three to come closer, they got close as they leaned in to listen, "It's a secret." said Naruto as he smiled and winked jokingly at them, the three quickly fell down on the head first. They had hoped to find out how Naruto got so strong.

"Since one of you got the bell from me, you all fail except for Naruto as he has shown enough skills to become a genin." stated Kakashi as he tied up Sakura, Mito and Sasuke against three seperate wooden post. He turned towards Naruto and gave Naruto two bentos full of food.

Kakashi looked at Sakura angrily, "You let yourself be defeated by a weak genjutsu and decided to go after Sasuke instead of Naruto who was closer to you, your fangirl attitude will get you killed and I think that it's best you be kicked out of the shinobi program all together." said Kakashi in a harsh tone as he glared at Sakura. He couldn't believe that she graduated as one of the top, what were they teaching in the academy.

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, "You are an arrogant fool; you fought against me by yourself when you could've worked together with someone else, you so full of yourself that you would probably die as a genin and there is no way you can let a squad with that arrogance. It'd be a good idea if you were kicked out of the shinobi program as well." stated Kakash seriously as he told Sasuke the truth, he glared at the Uchiha to make sure that he knew how important it was to listen.

Kakashi turned towards Mito and his eyes soften, "You're too confident in your skill and fought against too early when you could've organised an attack with the others, they were really close to but you decided to attack me alone. It is my opinion that you be sent back to the academy and try to be a genin next time as you've shown potential to be a god shinobi." stated Kakashi as he patted Mito on the head lightly. One of the three Mito was the best in Kakashi's mind.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, Mito, Sasuke and Sakura. "Do you know what was the point of this test?" asked Kakashi as he looked at them, he shook his head in disappointment as one of them seem to know.

"It's teamwork."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "That's right, the test was to see how well you could work as a unit. It's a dangerous world out there and the council want to reduce the risk of genins dying, this test was created in order to minimise that risk by testing how well a genin team can act as a unit against a stronger opponent." Kakashi explained the purpose of the test as he spoke in a serious tone that let the four know that he meant business.

"Then why isn't Naruto-baka tied up like us?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, I was about to tell him that he did great."

"But he didn't work in team either." stated Sakura as she was a bit pissed that Naruto wasn't tied up against the wooden post, like her and Sasuke.

Naruto gave Sakura a glare that sent chills through her spine, "I did try but you guys wouldn't listen to, Sasuke is arrogant to work with others, Sakura is a fangirl and won't work with anyone except Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Another reason is that Naruto has proven he can back himself up with his shadow clones. Here, make sure not to let the other eat." said Kakashi strictly as he handed Naruto three bentos full of food and pointed at the others that were tied up. Kakashi quickly shunshined after he warned Naruto that he would be back and that if Naruto let the other eat he would be sent back to the academy as well.

Naruto stood there as he tried to figure out how much Kakashi was holding back, 'He is an elite jounin and throughout the whole test, he only used a few jutsus against me, so he was holding back a bit...' Naruto was thinking when his train of thought was interrupted by three loud aggressive growls; he turned to the sources of the growl and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Mito blushing nervously.

Naruto looked at the bentos, then the three and sighed before he walked up to them and created two shadow clones; the two clones both fed Sasuke and Sakura though the two were refusing. Naruto looked at Mito and sighed before he feed her.

Suddenly a voice spoke, "You disobeyed my orders!" there in front of them stood a angry looking Kakashi as he glared at them, which made all the four nervous.

"Don't blame Onii-chan, he didn't do anything wrong." stated Mito as she stood up for Naruto, this surprised Naruto as he didn't know Miti cared about him.

"We made Naruto fed us!" stated Sasuke as he stood up for Naruto as well, he thought that sticking up for Mito's brother would be a good way to make her like him.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right." said Sakura as she agreed with Sasuke and Mito, she may not like Naruto but she couldn't let him get in trouble for feeding them.

Naruto looked at three, he wondered why they would stick up for him but shrugged, "I fed them of my own will because I wanted." said Naruto as he stood in front of Sasuke, Sakura and Mito which caused them to look at Naruto with respect.

Kakashi lowered his head as his face was covered by a shadow, "YOU ALL... Pass!" said Kakashi as he smiled at them, everyone was surprised that they passed. The four quickly got over the surprise and decided to celebrate becoming genins as Sasuke decided to go tell his mom, Sakura decided to go tell her parents while Naruto planned on celebrating with Ajax.

Naruto was heading this usual training place but was stopped by a hand, he turned around to see that it was Mito, he saw that it was Mito. "Mito, could you let me go?" asked Naruto as he looked at Mito.

Mito looked at Naruto with a pout, "But I wanna celebrate us being genins." said Mito as she dragged Naruto to a direction, he was surprised by how strong Mito was as she was dragging him to her favourite eatery.

Mito dragged Naruto through the town, Naruto sighed as he decided to go along with Mito. Everyone watched the two in surprise as they saw Mito dragging the pariah of Konoha somewhere. Mito continued to drag Naruto as she took him to her favourite eatery, Ichiraku's Ramen.

Naruto sighed again as he was dragged into Ichiraku's Ramen stand, he sat on one of stools next to Mito, "Hey Mito, care to introduce your friend?" asked a brown haired teenager as she gestured to Naruto.

Mito nodded, "Ayame-chan this my onii-chan, Naruto. Onii-chan this is my friend, Ayame-chan." said Mito asshe introduced Ayame to Naruto and Naruto to Ayame. The two looked at each other an shook hands.

Ayame looked at Naruto, "I didn't know that Mito had a older brother." stated Ayame.

"Yeah, not a lot of people do know."

"Anyways, I will have 10 bowls of miso ramen." ordered Mito.

"I guess I'll have 5 bowls of miso ramen." said Naruto as he Looked at Ayame, who smiled as she walked into the kitchen and some sounds could be heard, the sound of metal hitting wood could be heard.

Soon, after a few minutes Ayame came out with 4 bowls and placed two in front of Mito and the other two in front of Naruto before she headed into the kitchen, Mito and Naruto quickly ate the ramen quickly. Within a minute, the bowls were void of anything. Some people that were eating looked at the two with disbelief as they watched Mito and Naruto wolf down the ramen so quickly.

* * *

The fourth Hokage stood there as he looked at all the jounins that gathered, he looked around and saw that everyone had arrived except for Kakashi, that damn Kakashi was such a pain with his constant tardiness. Minato stood there waiting for Kakashi and watched as the jounin started to talk about Kakashi how he was going to get it of he keeps beginning late to important meeting.

Suddenly all the whispers stopped when a sound could be heard, they watched as Kakashi appeared in front of them, "Sorry about being late, but you see I was lost on the road of life and time just seemed to pass." said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head, everyone just face palmed at Kakashi's lame excuse.

Minato decided to decide with Kakashi's tardiness as he spoke, "I want you all to tell me how well your teams did." ordered Minato as all the jounins that gathered lined up in a vertical line.

The jounins that had teams 1 to 6 quickly stated that their teams failed because they showed a lack of skills and teammate, "Team 7 passed, they have the capability to work as a team, Sasuke and Mito have shown that they know more and are stronger than your typical genin." stated Kakashi, which surprised everyone considering the fact that Kakashi had never passed a single team. That meant that this was first team to pass.

Kurenai started speaking once she got over her surprise like everyone else, "Team 8 passed; they have shown a good amount of teamwork and have shown the potential to become the best team for tracking and reconnaissance." stated Kurenai as she talked about her team.

"Team 10 has also shown teamwork and I think that they will become the next generation of the Shika-Ino-Choji formation." stated a man with a beard, this man was Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. listened and spoke, "You're all

Minato listened and spoke, "You are all dismissed." stated Minato, Kakashi walked and stood in front of Minato, which caught the attention of other jounins and stopped them from leaving.

Kakashi was very serious as he looked Minato, "Hokage-sama I want to talk to you about Naruto." stated Kakashi with serious voice, this caught everyone's attention as the leaned in to listen.

"Yes, what is it Kakashi?"

"When I fought Naruto, he was very strong, as strong as a jounin. He was able to use both the Rasengan and the Kage bunshin no jutsu with such mastery that I was surprised to think that he was a jounin. He was fast and was able to give me a challenge. If I didn't know better, I would say Naruto was an Anbu in disguise." stated Kakashi as he told Minato about Naruto, all the jounins sand Minato needless to say were surprised.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter.**

That's all yolk.


	10. First C-rank mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so NO-ONE can try to sue me. Bwhahhahhahaha... Anyways, just read the chapter.**

* * *

"Weird eyes in position." the person was on the ground as he was hiding in the bushes, which prevented anyone from seeing him.

"Pink Banshee in position." the person was hiding in a bushes too, she was waiting silently with eyes on the target.

"Sun in position as well." this person was using a henge to disguise herself as a rock, she was waiting there to capture the target.

"Scarecrow is here, move in on the target." ordered the obvious team leader as the four of them rushed into an opening. The four were close to catch the target as they were nearly about to grab hold of the target but the target's speed and size allowed it to pass through them and make run for it.

The team were pursuing the target as they rushed after it. The team leader was thinking of a plan while the team were chasing after the target. Meanwhile there was a person hiding in a tree, he stood on the bark of a tree and used the leaves as a way to camouflage himself. The mysterious person kept an eye on the target that the team was in pursuit of and observe the movements of the target.

He silently calmed with both hands and just like that a small wooden cage formed on his hands, he sighed before he created a shadow clone. He silently commanded the shadow clone to get in front of the target and the shadow clone followed the command without question.

The target saw the shadow clone in front of it and stopped as it tried to intimidate the shadow clone with a loud roar that sounded like "MEORRRa!", though the loud roar would have scared civilians and genins, it didn't scare the shadow clone.

It tensed the muscles on its legs as it planned on pouncing at shadow clone but just as it began its strike, a wooden cage jumped out at it and imprisoned the creature. The creature saw a mysterious person walking towards it, it moved back as it was forced into a corner. The mysterious person quickly grabbed the cage and picked it up to look at the target. Yeah it was the cat he was looking for with out a doubt.

The mysterious person with the caged cat in his hand walked towards his destination, on the way he was stopped by the team that had been chasing the cat, they glared at him as they were panting heavily.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us that you were going to get the cat and why didn't you help us before? I mean we are all in team 7." asked the team leader as he started to catch his breath. Sasuke and Sakura were glaring at Naruto as they were furious with the code name he give them. Next time they would make sure Kakashi doesn't ask for Naruto's on the codenames.

Naruto looked at the team leader, "Kakashi, you don't know me, therefore you can not understand me." stated Naruto with a pokerface before he continue to make his way to the Hokage's office, the rest of team 7 followed.

Team 7 walked behind Naruto and glared at Naruto's head, Sasuke and Sakura more so than Mito. Kakashi just pulled out the orange book as he started to read it, Naruto was sighing as he wondered if he could get another team, so he didn't have to deal with these idiots as the images of Sakura and Sasuke appeared in his head.

The rest of the walk to the Hokage's office was silent as no-one, Sakura was staring at Sasuke; Sasuke would sometimes send a glance at Mito and look away; Mito was looking at Naruto trying to wonder how he become so good and distant; Kakashi continued to read his orange book, he would glance at Naruto every second in a while as he tried to understand Naruto. Naruto sneezed twice before he thought about who was thinking about him.

 **Hokage's Office**

Right now team seven was standing in front of the Hokage. Naruto had a caged cat in his hand, he moved in front of the Hokage as he showed him the cat before handing the cat to its rightful owner, the Daimyo's wife. He saw the cat been crushed by the the woman and prayed for the cat.

Minato looked at team 7, "Looks like your team has record for catching Tora in 34 minutes, now if you want another mission, there's one for helping someone with farming, there's one for fixing some buildings..." said Minato as he started to read out the missions that team 7 could do.

Tora jumped out of its owner's hands and jumped out the window as it made its escape, "... Looks like the mission for catching Tora is available again." state Minato as he sighed before he started to get another mission scroll for catching Tora.

Mito suddenly snapped, "Enough of these lame mission, I wanna get a real mission, not a bunch of boring missions like this." demanded Mito as anger could be seen from her facial expression. Team 7 looked at her, Sasuke and Naruto silently agreed with her while Sakura didn't as she didn't like the way Sasuke was looking at her. Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

Naruto sighed as he decided to show his agreement with Mito, "I agree with Mito, we've already done all the mission twice in record time, so I think it's best if we got a C-rank mission because I feel like we're being limited by these mission." stated Naruto as he walked in front of Minato and besides Mito.

Minato smiled a bit, "I guess you're right, these mission are too easy for you; I think this mission will more suitable for you." said Minato as he grabbed a scroll from the many on top of his desk, he quickly summoned an Anbu and the Anbu shunshined, seconds later a middle-aged man walked into the office.t

The middle-aged man stumbled towards the ninjas, he drank from a bottle of what everyone instantly knew as alcohol before he lookied at team 7, "These brats are supposed to protect me, they look like they haven't held a weapon, especially the stupid-looking one with the pink hair." stated Tazuna as slurped his alcohol.

Minato looked at the middle-aged man, "Tazuna, I recommended you not underestimate our shinobis, they may look like normal children but they're strong enough to take down any bandit." Said Minato as he spoke with a dangerous tone that stroke fear in everyone but Naruto. Naruto had experienced worser from Ajax.

Kakashi quickly stood tall as he gained the attention of Tazuna and team 7, "Alright team, we've got a new mission, I want you all to go home and pack up enough to last to for two weeks. We'll meet up tomorrow at the main gates in 10am." said Kakashi as he told the team what to do, the team quickly ran out while Naruto shunshined to his bedroom.

 **Naruto Bedroom**

Naruto looked around the room as he tried to remember the scroll he had finished yesterday, he had spent all night working on the scroll which ended up making him fall asleep. He tried to remembered where he put the scroll last night. He search through his closest and under his bed but he couldn't find the scroll.

He concentrated on trying to figure out where he put the scroll, then it hit him. He remembered as he headed to the drawer next to his bed and searched through, he saw the scroll he was looking and he took it out as he put it in his pocket.

Naruto quickly got on his bed and crossed his legs as he sat in a mediating position, he closed his eyes and focused on his mind. He could sense in the atmosphere; he opened in his eyes to see that he was in a forest, he was surrounded by trees and near him was also a waterfall. Naruto made his way to the waterfall and walked through the waterfall into a cave.

There were torches that hung on the sides of the cave, which lit the cave. Naruto looked around the cavern before he continued to walk deeper into the cave, he stopped shortly after he saw a familiar, shadowy figure that was in front of him. "Hey Ajax, I finish the blank summoning scroll." said Naruto as he took a scrol from a pocket on his jacket.

The familiar shadowy figure started to move as it moved towards Naruto, the light from the torches that hung on the sides of the cavern showed that the shadowy figure was Ajax. "I see." Ajax quickly turned around and released some of his chakra, which caused the ground to shake a bit. Naruto had almost lost balance from the sudden release of chakra but managed to stand straight as he channeled chakra to his feet which kept him stick to the ground.

*Rumble* Rumble*

Naruto could hear something, he leaned closer towards the sound. He heard the sound of an object hitting the ground very hard, the sound got louder and louder as the source of it came closer and closer to Naruto and Ajax, he prepared for the source of the sound but he noticed that Ajax wasn't preparing for it.

"Master!" before Naruto knew it he was on the floor as a giant, human-sized white wolf stood on top of him and licked his face. The wolf's tail was wiggling with excitement as it got off Naruto and howlled in joy.

Naruto stood up as he got a good look at the creature that had suddenly tackled him, the white wolf seemed so familiar to him... Then just like that, it hit him. "Tala?" said Naruto as he wasn't certain if the white wolf was Tala or not.

"It's been a long time, master." said Tala as she rushed towards Naruto, she started to lick Naruto's face. It made Naruto do something that no-one except Ajax and Tala had seen him do... He smiled and laughed as he radiated a glowing aura of joy and happiness that anyone close enough to him could feel.

"Naruto, give me the blank summoning scroll." Ajax looked Naruto, Naruto quickly took out the scroll and gave it to Ajax. Ajax quickly moved walked towards Tala as he grabbed her with one hand while he held the blank summoning scroll on the other hand.

Ajax closed his eyes as a bright green aura covered Ajax, Ajax quickly finished whatever he was doing as he opened his eyes and the bright green aura that covered him vanished; Ajax released his gentle hold on Tala and gave the scroll to Naruto before he spoke, "Naruto, I have created a link between the summoning scroll and Tala, so you can summon her anytime you wish after you sign this summoning scroll with your blood." stated Ajax as Naruto took the summoning scroll from Ajax.

Naruto was about to leave but was stopped by Ajax's paw on his shoulder, "Naruto, I need to talk to you." stated Ajax in a way which Naruto listen to Ajax as they looked at each other's eyes.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as he decided to sit down, he could tell that what Ajax wanted to talk was important and was going to take a while.

Ajax cleared his throat as he prepared to speak, "Naruto, I told that this place was your mindscape but that's not all of it. This place isn't your mindscape but sort of a dimension linked to your mind, when I was awaken by you I searched for a place where I could live without the threat of being attacked during my moments of weakness..." Ajax looked at Naruto and waited for Naruto to fully digest the information before he continued.

"Things didn't change until you and I got rid of the kyuubi and transfer his soul in Mito's seal; when that happened, your mindscape started to collapse without anything to keep it stable like the Kyuubi's soul, so I connected your mindscape with this place." said Ajax as he gestured to the cave they were in.

Naruto stood up as he just felt like he got slapped across the face, "So this place is real and my mindscape is connected to this place." stated Naruto as he started to take in everything that Ajax just said.

"Yes, so the world where we are right now is your mindscape. In simple terms, this like a personal space which you rule and no-one can be here without your permission. When you die, this world will continue existing as a world different to your shinobi world, basically this world is like the world where summons, like the giant toads that your sister can summon reside." explained Naruto as he told Naruto the truth about the world they currently reside in.

"How can you do that? How can you fuse a whole world with my mindscape and create this world which is in another dimension?" asked Naruto as he questioned how Ajax was able to do all these things that seemed impossible.

"That creature you spoke to, the one who granted a wish is an ancient god of miracles and happiness, he grants a wish to those who he feels deserve it; it was your wish that reincarnated me and when the ancient god brought me back to life, he gave me a some power to help you. It was during the time I was dormant that I absorbed a bit of the kyuubi's chakra in you, this is what enhance my power over time and space, this what allowed me to do all the things I was able to do."

"What do you mean by reincarnated?" asked Naruto.

"In my past life, I was a thunder bird: a rare type of phoenix that has power over thunder and fire, which was rare as most phoenixes only had power over fire. I fought in the great war of the summons, a war which destoryed my kind and nearly destoryed other summon kinds, like the minotaurs." Ajax explained and before Naruto could ask about the great war of the summons, he found himself his bedroom as he was forcefully kicked our by Ajax.

"Naruto, in the nearby future I will tell you more but right now, I wish not to talk about my past right now. If you want to, you can try to find more information by yourself." spoke Ajax in a sad tone as his words echoed in Naruto's mind until Ajax's presence left Naruto's mind.

Naruto decided to find out more about the great war of the summons later, he looked at the time to see that only a few minutes had passed. Naruto quickly left his bedroom and headed out of the house as he made his way to the place he knew would give him some time to himself.

Naruto got to his usual training ground with the collapsed temple, he wondered why people were so afraid of getting close to the temple. He sat down on the ground as he tried to figure out what to do.

Naruto quickly got up as an idea came to him, he thought about the theory what he was thinking about: he took out a scroll and wrote his idea down before he put the scroll with his idea in his pocket. Naruto decided to pass the time as he did some more advanced chakra control exercise with his clones as they practiced using chakra to augment their speed, strength and endurance.

* * *

Naruto swiped the sweat off his face as he saw the sun was starting to go down and shunshined to his bedroom, he headed out of his bedroom and into the bathroom as he locked the door and took a shower.

Once Naruto finished taking a shower, he dried himself off with a towel and wore new clothes; he unlocked the door and walked into his bedroom, he quickly made sure that his hair and his eyes were covered with a bandana and dark glasses.

Naruto headed downstairs into the kitchen as he made himself some instant ramen; he quickly ate the ramen and put the plastic bowl that used to be filled with ramen into the bin. He headed into his bedroom as he locked the door and laid on his bed as he let himself fall into asleep.

* * *

*Ring* *Ring*

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alrm as he quickly turned off the alarm and let out a yawn, he made his way to the bathroom as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Naruto rush back into his bedroom and sealed all of the things he thought would be useful for mission into fuinjutsu scrolls: a pouch of backup kunais and shurikens, some packs of dango, some instant ramen and more.

Natuto looked at the time and saw that he had some time left before he had to meet up with his team, he walked downstairs to the kitchen as he made some ramen. He looked at the kitchen before he sighed, 'Just a bit more money and then I can get my own space.' thought Naruto happily as he was delighted at the fact that he would be able to live on his own.

Once he finished his ramen, he quickly washed it before he headed out of the house and towards the main gate where he would meet up with his team. Naruto whistled an upbeat tone as he walked through the village.

Naruto stopped whistling as he let a sigh escape his mouth, "Konohamaru how long are you going to follow me?" asked Naruto without stopping to look at Konohamaru, Naruto shook his head a little. Konohamaru really needed to learn to conceal his chakra, right now Naruto could feel the chakra pulsing from Konohamaru.

Konohamaru quickly got in front of Naruto, which made Naruto stop as he looked at Konohamaru, "Boss, when are you going to teach me some jutsus?" asked Konohamaru as he waved his around to express his frustration, which Naruto knew meant that Konohamaru wasn't going to give up until he got Naruto to teach him something.

Naruto sighed once again, "Konohamaru, I have a mission to do right now but when I come back, I'll teach you a jutsu." stated Naruto as he walked past Konohamaru and towards the main gate. But once again, Konohamaru got in front of Naruto as he looked at Naruto with awe.

"You got a mission outside of Konoha?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru, "Yeah, it starts soon so I have to go." said Naruto as he walked to the main gates.

Konohamaru turned around, "You promise to teach me a jutsu?" asked Konohamaru with excitement as he wanted to know if Naruto was really going to teach him a jutsu, he wished it was powerful jutsu.

"Yeah, Yeah." said Naruto waving his hand to Konohamaru as he walked towards the main gate.

On the way, he wondered why he agreed to make Konohamaru his student and promised to teach him jutsus. Naruto was brought out of his train of thoughts by a voice, "Naruto, are you coming?" asked Kakashi as he got Naruto's attention, Naruto noticed that he was at the main gates and that his team and Tazuna were leaving without him. He quickly rushed after his team.

* * *

It had been hours since team 7 and Tazuna had left Konoha, despite all that time they continued to walk without signs of reaching their destination. Eventually the silence overwhelmed Sakura as she couldn't deal with it, so he asked Tazuna about his country and Tazuna started to describe his homeland, the land of waves; soon Kakashi joined in to the conversation as he explained to Sakura more about the land of waves. Meanwhile Naruto, Mito and Sasuke didn't speak but did listen in, Mito only did it because she saw Naruto do it.

Kakashi opened his mouth as he started to talk about the land of waves, "The land of waves is small island and has natural protection from the sea, therefore they don't need shinobis or a shinobi village to protect them as they have natural protection. That's why a lot of small countries often have no need for a shinobi village to protect them as they would have natural protection." stated Kakashi as he and the rest walked past a puddle, they continued to walk while they discussed more about the land of waves.

"Now Meizu!", team 7's talk quickly ended when a long chain of metal wrapped around Kakashi and cut him into two, two enemy shinobis jumped from the puddle used to be and got their gauntlet with sharps claws ready as they pounced at the remaining members of team 7. Naruto quickly made a few handsign before he inhaled lots of air and shot small compressed balls of air at the enemies and despite them lucky evading in time, the attack was able to break the chain into pieces. The enemies quickly discarded the chain as one charged at Naruto and the other at the remaining members of team 7 and Tazuna.

Naruto took out a kunai and meet the gauntlet head on as he blocked and pushed the gauntlet back with enough force that the enemy ninja was caught of guard and lost his balance as he was surprise by the force behind the push. Naruto quickly saw this and took advantage of the ninja's weakness as he effortless created a clone, the clone quickly pounced at the ninja as his fist kissed the ninja's face, leaving a mark and knocking the enemy.

"Gōzu!"The other ninja was dealing with Sasuke as the ninja tried to claw out Sasuke's chest, but Sasuke quickly reacted as he made a few handsigns and spat out a fireball towards the other ninja. The quickly moved to the right and evaded the attack but before he could see it he was punched by Naruto, the enemy ninja was sent flying as he crashed through three trees, when he crashed against the fourth tree, he didn't crash through but the impact from crashing through the first three and hitting the fourth was enough to knock the enemy ninja out.

Naruto created a clone to go pick up the ninja that he assumed was Gōzu while he went to get the one he assumed was Meizu, they quickly brought the ninjas together and tied them up with a rope he took out of his scroll. It was then that Kakashi decided to come out of the woods as he was still reading that orange book, everyone saw him and were surprised that he was alive

"Sensei, you're alive!" shouted Sakura as she expressed the surprise of everyone, Kakashi pointed to where everyone thought his corpse was and saw that in Kakashi's place were shattered pieces of a wooden log. They quickly realised and understood, all except Tazuna, that Kakashi used the kiwirami in time to escape that attack, Kakashi walked towards Naruto.

Kakashi looked at Naruto then the two knocked out ninjas, "Great job." said Kakashi as he praised Naruto for his work.

Naruto shook his head as he refused take the praise, "I just knocked them out, Sakura was the one who protected the client, Mito and Sasuke helped, so I can't take all the credit." stated Naruto as he left out little emotion. Naruto's comment, though well intended just made Mito, Sasuke and Sakura feel worthless as they felt like they didn't do as much as they should, and that Naruto doing most of the work.

Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's response as he walked over and patted Naruto's back, "Don't be so modest, you were the one that defeated them." stated Kakashi as he eye-smiled.

Kakashi quickly became serious as he turned around to look at Tazuna, "When you hired us, you never stated that we would be going up against enemy ninja nor did you pay the fee for this kind of mission, with enemy ninjas this mission could be a B-rank, if not an A-rank mission." stated Kakashi as closed in on Tazuna with a glare that said 'dangerous'.

Tazuna quickly cracked as he got on his knees, "Please, I need your help, my country has been taken over by a tyrant and everyone that lives there are struggling to survive. If I had the money to pay for it, then pay you the exact fee for this mission but I don't have a lot of money, no-one in my country does ever since Gato hass taken over." stated Tazuna as he cried at the thought of these ninjas, his last hope to help him save his country leave him behind.

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm sorry but I can't risk the lives of my genin, especially since this is their first mission, where they have to fight enemy ninjas, we're not prepared for this kind of mission, I hope you understand." said Kakashi as he and his genin team started to walk back to Konoha.

Tazuna cried for a little longer before he got up and got rid of the tears on his face, "I understand, I would die, but I wondered how my daughter and her son will handle it, I mean my daughter lost her husband and her son lost a father but I am sure they will handle." said Tazuna as he had the eyes of a man who knew he would die and accepted it.

Team 7 continued to walk to Konoha, "If only I could tell the two of them that I love them, I just hope my daughter doesn't take life after losing me and her husband, because then my grandson would live with a hatred for Konoha for letting his family die. I will be strong for the two of them." stated Tazuna as he tried to guilt-trip team 7.

...

It worked as Naruto stopped and walked towards Tazuna, "I am stay with you and help you with your work." said Naruto as he sighed, thinking that it was going to be a pain in butt.

Quickly Sasuke and Mito walked over to Tazuna, "How can I call myself a Uchiha, if I run away from a mission, like a frightened chicken." stated Sasuke as he decided to help Tazuna. Sasuke had already lost all of his clan, except for his mother, father and sister. He knew what it was like losing people you care about and he didn't want Tazuna's family to feel the same.

Mito decided to speak, "I can't leave my brother behind to face a dangerous enemy by himself." stated Mito as he stood by Naruto's side to show her support.

Kakashi looked at their eyes and could tell that they were serious, he knew they were stubborn enough to back their words. Kakashi sighed as he took out some paper and wrote on it, before he made a few seals, which made the others tense to prepared for an attack when Kakashi put the hands on the ground.

Smoke appeared out of nowhere, this made everyone prepare for Kakashi'sattack but nothing happened. Everyone looked in surprise as the smoke dispelled to reveal a small dog with a Konoha headband and some clothes.

The dog looked up at Kakashi when his name was spoken, "Pakkun, I need you to take this scroll to Konoha for the Hokage's eyes only." commanded Kakashi with a serious tone, the dog nodded and took the scroll in his mouth as he jumped on a branch of a nearby tree and rushed off to Konoha.

Kakashi watched as the dog left and once the dog was out of sight, he turned towards his team, "Looks like we are going to continue this mission." said Kakashi with eye-smile, the genins quickly cheered, except Naruto who was mentally wondering if it had been a good idea to continue the mission.

The group quickly continued their journey as they made their way near a lake, they had kept walking towards the Wave country. Everything was good and there seemed to no problems for the group, they had made good progress. The group decided to stop by the lake to rest before continuing as they had to refill their canteens.

While they made their way to the lake, Mito was wondering, 'I wish I could've done more to help Onii-San and the other against those two ninjas, I should've done something to help them instead of standing there, even Sakura did something." thought Mito as she looked down in disappointment, she had been completely useless in that fight.

Everyone got to the lake and refilled their canteens while Mito stood there in thought as she felt disappointed at herself, Naruto had refilled his canteen and turned around to see that Mito seemed to be disappointed. Naruto sighed before walking over to her and pat her on the head to get her attention, "A ryo(Penny) for your thoughts." he spoke.

Mito quickly stopped her train of thoughts when she felt a hand pat her head, she heard him and looked up at him, "It's nothing." said Mito as she tried to hide her self-disappointment, but couldn't so she looked away.

Naruto looked at her actions and shook his head, "Didn't be afraid, I won't judge." said Naruto as he spoke with gentle tone that made Mito feel safe and comfortable, she looked at him and could see that Naruto cared for her despite her ignoring him during their time at the academy.

"I just feel a little disappointed at myself for helping you guys with those ninjas, I just froze up when I saw them." said Mito as she looked down the ground and refused to look at Naruto, thinking that he would be disappointed at her.

"That's it?" questioned Naruto, this caused Mito to blink twice, she thought that Naruto would be disappointed at her or something but Naruto just acted as if it wasn't a big deal.

Mito gave Naruto a funny look, "Listen Mito, it's natural to freeze up when you're fighting against an enemy who wants to kill you for the first time, it happened to me too, but you know it's alright to afraid, all you need to do is control that fear and don't it get to you." said Naruto as he ruffled Mito's hair affectionately, he thought that Mito would always be a spoilt brat but now, he saw that Mito had matured.

Kakashi saw the whole event and eye-smiled, 'It seems that Naruto and Mito are starting to connect, it seems that Minato-sensei made a good choice of putting Naruto in team 7.' thought Kakashi as he saw Naruto affectionately ruffle Mito's hair. He looked at the others, he saw Sakura was jealous of Mito for having a strong and loving brother like Naruto while Sasuke was secretly jealous wishing that his sister would do that to him.

Everyone had gotten together and checked that their canteens were full, Mito went to get their canteen filled. Once everyone was finished checking and were ready, they focused on heading to their original destination. Everyone walked in silence: Tazuna was drinking his alcohol; Naruto had gone back to his usual emotionless self; Sakura and Sasuke looked at Mito with envy; Kakashi looked at his team and sighed.

All the while, Mito looked at Naruto's back as she could still remember the warmth of his hand on her hair, she mentally wondered if that was the real Naruto or the emotionless Naruto in front of her, but it didn't matter because she wanted to have Naruto ruffle her hair again.

* * *

Inside the Hokage's office, Minato sat on his chair as he was working the thing he feared more than the Kyuubi, the bane of his existence: paperwork.

Minato quickly worked through the paperwork but despite how fast he did, the paperwork just kept piling up like a never-ending nightmare. Minato wished that he had something to help him avoid doing his paperwork, his prayers were quickly heard as a familiar dog got into his office through the window.

Minato looked at the dog and quickly recognised him, "Pakkun? What is it now? If Kakashi wants me to get him a signed Ichi Ichi book that hasn't been released by Jiraiya then tell him no." said Minato as he was a bit annoyed at Kakashi's constant begging for those books, the last time he got them, Kushina beated the crap out of him when she saw him with the book. Minato shivered at the memory of what Kushina did to him when he saw the infamous book in his hand.

Pakkun sweatdropped as he wondered how his summoner was a perverted idiot, "Actually it's very important and Kakashi wanted me to give you this." said Pakkun as he walked over the Hokage and gave the scroll in his mouth to him before proofing our of existence.

Minato opened the scroll and read it. Once he finished he quickly ordered one of his Anbu to find a genin team and bring them to his office, the Anbu quickly nodded before shunshining to the jounin lounge and looking for a available genin team.

A couple of minutes later, a genin team had shown up, the team consisted of Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Kurenai Yuhi. "Team 8, you'll be sent after team 7 as support and help team 7, should they encounter strong advertsaries. It is most-likely that you'll go up against a jounin. This will be a C-rank mission as you will only be assisting team 7, will you accept this mission?" asked Minato as he gave team 8 all the information he had so far.

Kurenai looked her team, this was a great chance to see if her team was ready for a C-rank mission. "Team 8 will accept this mission." said Kurenai as she knew this opportunity didn't come so often, plus she knew Kakashi was there, so that reduced the chance of her team dying.

Team 8 quickly seperated to prepare for the mission before they left, all of them were excited to go on their first C-rank mission, except for Kurenai.

* * *

Team 7 and their client were making good progress as they were getting a boat to get across the huge river that seperated the Wave country from the other lands nearby, and they seemed to be getting closer to their destination, at least by Tazuna's knowledge as he knew the way there.

Everyone looked at the bridge that was under construction, it was huge and it was already halfway to being completed. Everyone shared a single thought, 'This drunken old man is building that!' everyone just continued to look at the bridge in awe at the size of it, except for Tazuna who was drinking to calm his nerves and Naruto who looked down at the fishes swimming in the river.

Once they got to the other side of the huge river, they got off the boat and headed towards the direction that Tazuna told them to go as he was the only one that knew the way. Everyone walked in a formation as Naruto walked in the front of the whole group, Mito walked in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura both walked stood besides Tazuna while Kakashi walked behind the group.

After what seemed like hours, Kakashi had the group stop for a few minutes to rest and rehydrate, "Team, I want all of you to be prepared at all times. It's very likely that we'll face a powerful ninja since Gato seems very intended on stopping Tazuna from finishing the bridge, so from this moment on, be prepared." stated Kakashi seriously.

Once the group was rehydrated and ready to go, they headed out and continued their journey towards the Wave country. Mito was still following behind Naruto as she thought about the way he affectionately ruffled her hair, however she quickly stopped thinking about it when he heard a sound, she quickly threw a kunai at the source of the sound.

Naruto headed towards the bush where the kunai went through, he seperated the bush to see that it was just a little white rabbit. Once Kakashi saw the rabbit he quickly suspected it as he thought about the rabbit for a bit, 'It's not winter yet the rabbit's fur is white, this would mean that it was raised indoors...' though Kakashi.

Suddenly it hit Kakashi, "Get down!" shouted Kakashi as he quickly dragged Tazuna and Sakura down, Sasuke got down and Naruto dragged Mito down just in time to avoid a huge flying blade that would've cut them in half. The blade stopped moving and standed in place when it struck right into the bark of a nearby tree

Suddenly a voice could heard, "Kakashi, the famous 'copy-nin' that was able to have copied a thousand jutsus. I wonder why you've decided teach a bunch fresh new genins." everyone located the source of the voice as they look to see a man on top of the blade that was struck in the bark of a tree.

The man had a bandage covering his mouth, long blue pants. The man most important thing about the ninja's outfit was the Kiri headband that he wore: there a line cut across the symbol on the headband, which symbolised that the ninja was a missing-nin.

"Zabuza Momochi, formerly a member of the seven swordmens in Kiri and the famed master of silent killing." stated Kakashi as he tensed his muscles for the fight that was to come. Within a single frame of moment, the man got on the ground and grabbed the blade that was stuck in the tree with ease as he charged at Kakashi before slashing Kakashi with the huge blade.

Kakashi quickly used the kiwamira to substitute himself with log as he pulled up the headband covering his left eye. Zabuza slashed through the log and quickly found Kakashi as he prepared for a second attack, he held up the huge blade and brought it down towards Kakashi but Kakashi quickly took out a kunai and meet the blade head on as they fought for dominance.

They held tightly to their weapon as they put all of their force on their weapon, "It's time we take this to the next level, Kakashi." said Zabuza as he jumped backwards and flashed through a few seals, Kakashi couldn't do anything Zabuza as he stumbled from putting too force on his kunai.

Zabuza ended the series of seals as he called out the jutsu, "Kirigakure no jutsu." suddenly a huge cloud of mist covered the area. Then a voice was heard, "8 points: Larynx, Spine, Lung, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys, Heart. Which will be my attack point?" wondered Zabuza as the mist become so thin that everyone was having a hard time seeing anything around them.

Suddenly a strong wave of killer intent spread through the mist, all the genins were unnerved by it with the exception of Naruto and Kakashi noticed as he let his chakra flow out of him and push the mist away, "Everyone calm down! I don't let my comrades die, trust me." said Kakashi trying to calm down everyone when he saw that Sasuke was going to stab himself.

Zabuza's laughter could heard through the froest not-so-thin mist and all the genins tensed as they prepared for attack, they were thrown out of surprise when they heard Zabuza's voice from behind them, "Now it's over!" claimed Zabuza as he was in front of Tazuna with his huge blade about to cut through Tazuna's body.

Kakashi quickly glanced at Zabuza, before he channelled chakra to his legs as he charged at Zabuza, Kakashi quickly stabbed Zabuza which stopped Zabuza in his tracks. Kakashi lowered his guard when he heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor, he looked down to see that instead of blood, it was water.

'That was a water clone.' thought Kakashi. It was at that moment that Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half with his blade, the force behind was so strong that it caused Kakashi's blood to glide through the air away from the corpse, suddenly the blood and corpse turned into water. Before Zabuza knew it, he was stabbed again by a kunai.

'He copied my jutsu with just a glance and created a water clone to trick me.' thought Zabuza in surprised at the visual prowess of Kakashi's Sharingan. Zabuza turned into a water, Kakashi searched the area with his Sharingan to found Zabuza but the mist stopped Kakashi's eyes from finding Zabuza.

Zabuza quickly got in front of Kakashi with his blade mid-swing, Kakashi got his kunai in front of him as he used it to intercept the blade but however the force behind the blade sent Kakashi flying towards a river.

Kakashi quickly channelled chakra on his feet to stand on top of the river as he gathered his bearings, he was able to see Zabuza standing on the opposite side of him making seals, Kakashi copied the seals that Zabuza was making at the exact time as him.

Once the two finished making all the necessary seals, they used the same jutsu, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." called out both Kakashi and Zabuza as a column of water rised up from the river and took the form of a dragon in front of their respective caster, the two water dragons charged at the enemy but ended up colliding and the two jutsus cancelled each other out.

The two water dragons exploded upwards and soon drips of water started to fall on the two enemies. Kakashi quickly got distracted and Zabuza took advantage of that as he rushed towards Kakashi while making a few handsigns, before Kakashi could react Zabuza grabbed hold of Kakashi. Zabuza finished making the handsigns, so when he touched Kakashi the jutsu activated as water rose from the river and imprisoned Kakashi in a spherical prison.

Kakashi tried to get out of the spherical prison made of water but couldn't, he tried to break through the water with all his might but the surface of the spherical prison was denser than steel. Kakashi decided to stop struggling and relaxed his muscles as he remembered that Naruto was present and if the fight during the bell test was anything to go on, then Naruto would be able to handle Zabuza.

Naruto quickly created three clones with the use of handsigns and had two of them charge at Zabuza while he and the remaining clone made a series of different handsigns. Zabuza saw a punch coming from one of the clones and quickly moved his head to dodge the punch before he tried to chop the clone into bits with the blade on his left hand.

The clone jumped back as the second clone jumped on top of the blade and prepared to stab Zabuza with a kunai but the kunai was stopped by a hand attached to a column of water that rose from the river and took the form of Zabuza. The second clone tried to kick the water clone of Zabuza but was stopped by the clone's other hand.

The water clone pushed the clone of Naruto back as he was about to cut the clone in half with the huge blade but was stopped by the first clone with a kunai. The water clone and the two shadow clones fought off each other.

"Take Zabuza's clone down!" commanded the original Naruto as the two shadow clones charge at the water clone, one of them was cut in half by the huge blade but the second one managed to get in close enough to stab the water clone with a kunai and dispelled shortly after it killed the water clone.

Naruto and his remaining clone finished their handsigns, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." called Naruto and his clone as they used their jutsu; suddenly two large columns of water rose from the river and took the shape of a dragon, the two water dragon rushed at Zabuza and merged half-way to create a water dragon twice as big and twice as fast.

Zabuza tried to use a jutsu but it took too long for him to finish the handsigns and was washed away by the force of the water dragon as he crashed against a nearby tree, he couldn't felt weak from the attack. Naruto got in front of Zabuza and took out a kunai to finish off Zabuza but before he could, a few senbon pierced the skin of Zabuza's neck and Zabuza died.

Naruto walked towards Zabuza and felt his pulse, Naruto looked a the source of the senbons to see a hunter-nin that wore a mask and had a Kiri headband, "Thank you helping me kill Zabuza." said the hunter-ni as he tried to get close to Zabuza but was stopped by a kunai that passed her face and hit a tree.

"We're not going to let you save Zabuza." stated Sasuke as he and rest of team 7 prepared for a fight, Naruto looked at Kakashi and saw that Kakashi was having a hard time standing on his feet.

Naruto sighed before he got in front of the group and stop them from interferring, "Calm down everyone, the person trying to to take Zabuza's body is a hunter-nin from Kiri. The hunter-nin is just taking the body away to dispose of it and stop anyone else from knowing Kiri's secrets." stated Naruto as he let the hunter-nin take Zabuza's body away, everyone calmed down and let the hunter-nin go without resistance when they heard what Naruto said.

Naruto looked at everyone, he was glad that they didn't question him. The last thing he needed was everyone panicking. Naruto walked towards Kakashi, "Are you alright?" asked Naruto as he watched Kakashi struggling to stand.

Kakashi eye-smiled as he waved his hands disarmingly, "I am fine, just a little exhaus..." before Kakashi could finsih his sentence, he passed out but luckily Naruto was there to carry him and place him on hi shoulder.

Naruto walked towards everyone, "Okay everyone, time to continue our mission." stated Naruto as he and the rest of group carried on walking towards Tazuna's home. Everyone looked at Naruto in awe, they were surprised by the level of skill he showed and the way he used the same two jutsu in collaboration to form a bigger water dragon.

They made their way to the town that Tazuna's house was nearby and after a few hours, they finally got to Tazuna's house, which was a average two-story building. They quickly walked inside and closed the door behind them, they were so happy to not have to walk anymore; they all sat in the living, whether it was on the floor or a chair did not matter.

Naruto laid Kakashi on a sofa as he stretched his legs and massaged his shoulders before he fell on the floor and went to sleep as he felt the drain of using those jutsu against Zabuza and walking for a long time.

Naruto let sleep take him over as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter. I am sorry about the chapter being finished and posted long after it was due, but my mock exams will start on Monday, tomorrow, so that means I less time to focus fanfic and that I am very closer to my real exams. This means I will very busy with revision, so I am very sorry if any of my chapters are posted later than 2 weeks after a previous chapter was posted.**

That's all yolk.


	11. A new friend: Haku

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so NO-ONE can try to sue me. Bwhahhahhahaha... Anyways, just read the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto suddenly woke up, he looked to see that he was on the floor. He thought back to before he fell asleep and remembered that he was in Tazuna's house, he was in the living room.

Naruto turned to the couch to see that Kakashi was gone, he turned around wondering where everyone was. It at that moment he heard a sound, "What!?" Naruto easily recognised the sound, it was the sound of a pink banshee that he knew.

With that Naruto headed to the source of the sound as he walked up the stairs and took a right, Naruto sniffed the air and caught everyone's scent, he followed the scent to a door and opened. When he did, he saw that everyone's head was turned towards him.

Naruto just eye-smiled, "Hi guys." said Naruto as he waved his hands at them, they all looked before turning back to the bedridden Kakashi covered in bandages.

It was then that Sasuke spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, what did you mean that Zabuza is still alive, we saw him dead with senbons peircing his neck." said Sasuke as he couldn't believe that Zabuza was still alive, hearing Zabuza was still alive sent shivers down Sasuke's back as well as the everyone else's.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Naruto quickly nodded, "Zabuza is without a doubt still alive; Senbons aren't what hunter-nins or your regular ninja uses, in order to kill someone with a senbon you'd have to be very accurate and not to mention the hunter-nin threw the senbons to the neck, where there's not a lot of vital points." stated Naruto with understanding of the senbons and that the hunter-nin was a fake.

Sasuke looked at Naruto suspicious before trying to tackle him, Naruto quickly moved to the right as he grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled them to his back, then Naruto pushed his leg to push Sasuke to the ground.

Everyone saw what happened and were slightly confused why Sasuke tried to tackle Naruto, "Sasuke-Kun!" yelled Sakura with worried tone.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes, "Now why would you attack me like that? If I wanted to, I could have you kicked out of the ninja program for what you just did." stated Naruto in a harsh tone to let Sasuke know how foolish what he did was.

Sasuke flinched at Naruto harsh tone but that didn't stop him from senting a glare at Naruto, "Y-you bastard, you knew that the hunter-nin was a fake from the very beginning and yet you let that ninja get away with Zabuza, you could've killed that ninja and Zabuza there!" shouted Sasuke as he stuttered at the beginning before his fear of Naruto was replaced by anger.

Naruto didn't flinch at all when Sasuke sent him a glare, "You idiot!" shouted Naruto as he slapped Sasuke across the face which surprised and shocked everyone, including Sasuke himself as no-one had ever slapped him before.

Kakashi saw everything that happened and decided to intervene, "Naruto, I'm sure you have a valid reason for your decision to let the fake hunter-nin take Zabuza away, so why don't you explain?" asked Kakashi as he tried to defuse the bomb that was Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Kakashi and took a deep breath, he calmed down and released Sasuke from his hold, "That hunter-nin was able to hide from me and Kakashi; if that ninja was able to do that then there could've been more hiding, so I decided to let the ninja take Zabuza and leave, it was never our mission to kill Zabuza..." stated Naruto as he explained his reasoning.

Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, "... If there were more ninja hiding, then they could have attacked us, I knew that I couldn't protect you and fight them, even Kakashi had a problem dealing with Zabuza and protecting you." Naruto finished his explanation.

Once everyone heard Naruto's reasoning, they were surprised because they could've been killed by ninjas that were hiding from them. "And what if they tried to attack us after they got Zabuza? Then what?" asked Sasuke as he was curious about Naruto's answer.

Naruto sighed before he looked up to the sky, "If a situation like that were to happen, I would have shadow clones to take you guys somewhere else and deal with them myself!" spoke Naruto in a serious tone as his hair shadowed his eyes. He quickly looked down at his hands as he remembered the lives he took.

Everyone was a bit scared about how Naruto spoke when he would deal with those ninjas that were potentially hiding from them. Sasuke heard Naruto's explanation and didn't say anything as he understood Naruto's reasoning, he was a bit confused about how Naruto would've dealt with them.

"We shouldn't waste our time like this, all of us should be training for our next encounter with Zabuza and allies." said Naruto with a determined look as he clenched his hand into a fist. Kakashi smiled a little when he saw Naruto's determination, it seems Naruto inherited his mother's determination.

Everyone talked to Kakashi and they decided to start training tomorrow when he was strong enough to train them, they quickly started to talk about what they would do when they face against Zabuza and his allies.

After their discussion with Kakashi, each them did their own thing; Sasuke and Mito would guard Tazuna while Sakura would help Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, in the kitchen with chores.

Naruto sat in the living room with his legs crossed as he mediated, 'Ajax.' Naruto called out mentally as he needed to have a talk with Ajax.

After a moment, ' **What is it? Why don't communicate with Tala?** 'asked Ajax as he spoke in irritation, Ajax was going to kill Naruto if he kept disturbing him when he was sleeping.

'I can't ask Tala because she's not the creature that was granted powers by an ancient god.' stated Naruto as he mentally spoke to Ajax.

Ajax did what Naruto would normally as he sighed, ' **What about my powers do you want to know?** ' asked Ajax, he was starting to miss the warmth and joy of sleeping.

'Can you create real life creatures, like two humans?' asked Naruto, he had a idea and in order for his idea to work, he needed two more people.

Ajax silently wondered about that, he had never tried to create a human before and he didn't know if he could. ' **I don't know, if I was to create a two humans then I would need to first get an understanding of the human body and I would need to have a person to be the medium for the creation.** ' said Ajax.

'Why do you need a medium and is that all you need?'

' **The medium is the person who I will create the two human to resemble, for example you, they would share most of your knowledge and skills and gain some of your physical features. For this, I will need two bodies; they will have some shinobi skills to help with them relying on their own power.** ' stated Ajax, Naruto was about to ask Ajax more but before he could, Ajax cancelled the mental links between him and Naruto.

Naruto stopped mediating and got up as he thought about the two human bodies for the plan, he stopped thinking it about as he took out a pen and a notebook from his scroll and started to write about the idea he came up with during the fight with Zabuza since Naruto had nothing else to do.

Naruto had spent a few hours completing his idea and the core concepts, now all he needed was to experiment with it when he got back home. He was thinking of how he could improve his idea but his thoughts were stopped by a knock on the front door of Tazuna's house.

Everyone had heard the knock and made their way to the front door, which Naruto opened. The door was opened to reveal Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai who were panting heavily.

Kurenai slowly got up as she spoke, "Team 8... Ready to... Assist... Team 7... With their mission." said Kurenai as he paused a lot in her sentence to pant. Her team just nodded as they panting too hard to speak.

Everyone welcomed the team and helped them to the living room, Naruto was the last to go to the living room as he had to close the door. Everyone sat down in the living room, some sat on the floor and others sat on the chairs and the sofa.

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura as she eyed Kurenai suspicious, mostly because she was jealous of Kurenai's mature body and didn't want her Sasuke to be swayed by Kurenai.

Kurenai slightly sweatdropped at Sakura stupid question but didn't say anything about, "This mission has been bumped up to a B-rank mission with the arrival of missing nins, like the demon brothers. The Hokage decided to have a team sent to assist team 7 with their mission." stated Kurenai as she explained why she and team 8 were doing in the land of waves.

Kurenai looked around the room and she asked a question, "Where's Kakashi?" Kurenai didn't spot Kakashi, so she was curious as to where he could be.

"Kakashi-sensei is in his assigned bedroom resting, he is just a little wore out from using too much chakra in his fight against Zabuza." said Sasuke in his usual calm tone. Sakura had starry eyes as she looked at Sasuke and shouted about how cool he was until she was knocked out by Mito, who was annoyed by Sakura's shouting.

Everyone got back to what they were doing; Sasuke and Mito continued to follow Tazuna and guard him; Tsunami went to the kitchen to do the cooking and she got help from Hinata and Kurenai; Shino carried Sakura to her bedroom and laid her there; Naruto and Kiba just went fishing.

 **At a nearby river**

Kiba and Naruto looked at the river as they saw the fishes jumping out of the river, they looked at each other with a grin before he spoke at the same time, "First one to get the most fishes in an hour is the winner." the two quickly made their way to the river and started to grabbed the fishes and throw the fished into their seperate piles.

Naruto and Kiba were both stacking a small pile of fishes but Naruto managed to collect more fishes as he he was faster than Kiba, Kiba was losing and decided to cheat, "Hey Akamaru, could you help me over her?" asked Kiba, Akamaru quickly made its way off of Kiba's head and started to slap every fish that flew up with its paw at Kiba's pile.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"No, I am just using what I have to win." stated Kiba with a grin as he had started to get more fish than Naruto.

Naruto seal-lessly created three shadow clones and they quickly started to collect more fish thanKiba and Akamaru. "Hey, that's cheating!" called out Kiba as he saw that he was losing.

"No, I am just using what I have to win."

Kiba quickly used the Man-Beast transformation as he and Akamaru rotated their bodies, "Gatsuuga!" called out Kiba as he and Akamaru attacked the ground like spiralling bullets; fishes jumped out of the river and fell upon the ground like debris.

Kiba stopped his attack and collected all the fishes, he placed them on his pile which had risen higher than Naruto's pile of fish. Kiba looked at Naruto's pile before he gave Naruto a smug smile, "Looks like mine is bigger!" stated Kiba.

Naruto smiled as he created one hundred shadow clones to catch all the fishes in the river, the shadow clones worked in unison as they kept stacking up Naruto's pile of fishes until it was bigger than Kiba's pile.

Naruto moved close to his pile of fishes as he sent Kiba a cocky smirk, "What that, Kiba? I couldn't hear over the sound of winning." said Naruto smugly as he climbed on his pile and stood on top of the pile of fishes, he looked down at Kiba with a condescending look.

"Shut it!" yelled Kiba as he threw his kunai at Naruto, the kunai trimmed past Naruto leaving a little cut on Naruto's left cheek as Kiba purposely intended.

Naruto blocked the cut with his arm as he tried to stop the blooding, "You idiot, what was that for?" asked Naruto as he motioned his other in air to show his anger at Kiba for what he did.

Kiba just smirked as he waved his hands in front of him innocently, "Oops, my hand slipped." said Kiba as he acted innocent with an innocent, inwardly he smirking at his reply to Naruto thinking he had one-upped Naruto.

Naruto fumed at Kiba, 'If only I could find a way to get back at Kiba... His mom!' thought Naruto as he knew of a way to get back at Kiba for his actions.

Naruto faked a pained expression as he kept his hand on his wound, "Ow! This cut hurts so badly, if only Tsume-chan was here to kiss it and make me feel better." said Narutoas he acted like he was in pain.

Kiba's jaws hit the floor, "IT WAS ONCE, YOU ONLY KISSED HER ONCE AND IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" exclaimed Kiba at the top of his lungs as he defiant to ever letting Naruto touch his mother in anyway, he would never ever let Naruto get close to his mom as anything more than a friend.

 _ **~ Flashback Start ~**_

 _Naruto and Kiba were hanging out in Kiba's bedroom as they played with their action figures and pretended to be official Konoha shinobis fighting against enemy nins. Kiba's bedroom was a bit messy as there were dirty clothes lying on the floor and toys that Kiba couldn't be bothered to put away._

 _Kiba and Naruto played around with the toys for a long time before Naruto looked up at the clock to see it was 5:25pm, he got up and said his goodbye to Kiba and walked towards the door._

 _Naruto stopped and turned around, "I'll see ya tomorrow Kiba!" stated Naruto, Kiba told Naruto that they would meet up in the morning. Naruto nodded in affirmation as he turned back to walk towards the door._

 _Naruto was walking towards the door when he tripped on the flirty clothes and toys on the floor and was falling forwards against the door. It was then that the door was opened to reveal Tsume, "Kiba, for the hundredth time, clean up your ro-" spoke Tsume as he tried to tell off Kiba._

 _Tsume didn't finish her sentence as Naruto fell against Tsume and touched her lips with his, she tried to respond but it was useless as she was falling backwards. Naruto's lips and Tsume's stuck together until they hit he floor when Naruto quickly stood up and proceeded to walk as fast as he could home._

 _Kiba just watched as the whole event took place, he paled in horror as he watched his best friend accident kiss his mom. Kiba for a lost of words just passed out as he was truamtized by whole experience._

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

Kiba paled at the thought of his mom kissing Naruto, "Don't touch my mom!" cried out Kiba as he punched Naruto's pile of fishes and ran away crying at the traumatizing event when his mom and Naruto kissed.

Naruto, who was on top of the pile of fishes was laughing at Kiba's expense before his pile of fishes shook, suddenly the whole pile collapsed to the ground causing Naruto to fall to the ground hard with fishes to soften the floor.

Naruto didn't move his body as he was a bit hurt from the fall, he just laid there and looked up at the sky to stare at clouds floating by. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun's warm rays on his skin and without a second thought he took a nap.

 **...**

Naruto shivered as he felt cold, he moved his body to better warm himself as he tried to pull the blanket and cover himself, but he couldn't get a hold of the blanket. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that the sun hadn't risen yet and that he was on the ground, there wasn't any blanket near him.

Naruto got up and stretched his legs as he warmed himself up, he was about to leave but stopped when he sensed a chakra signature. Naruto stood as he felt the chakra signature heading toward him, Naruto was sure if the person knew that he was here or just randomly walking around.

Naruto moved his hand closer to kunai holster, he was prepared to attack the person if the person was hostile but when he saw the person enter his sight, he moved his hand away from the holster.

The person was a female, she wore a pink kimono with Sakura blossoms. She had long black hair, she also had pale skin and a slender frame. She had large brown eyes. In all honest, Naruto thought she was pretty.

She was walking with a basket of variety of plants and flowers used for herbal remedies, her eyes moved up from the basket to Naruto's face. "Hello, I didn't see you there." said the girl as she slowly moved her hand towards her basket trying to take the senbons she hid in the basket out. She had known he was but pretended.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I figured you would know I was there, my name is Naruto." said Naruto as he introduced himself and moved his hand in front of the girl.

The girl moved her hand from the basket and shook Naruto's hand, "I am Haku." stated the girl and she smiled at Naruto. She walked past Naruto trying to continue her job of collecting the plants and flowers she was looking for.

Naruto got in front of her as he tried to understand the girl in front of him, "Let me help you collect herbs." requested Naruto as he gave a disarming smile to Haku, Naruto didn't want to kill Haku but rather try to understand her and see if he could prevent the deaths that was to come.

Haku wondered if Naruto was suspicious of her, "Thank you for your request to help, but I can collect herbs on my own." stated Haku as she tried to walk away from Naruto, she didn't want to be outed by the boy.

Naruto once again got in front of her, "I can help you find whatever you're looking for a hundred times faster than you would on your own." stated Naruto, he created a hundred shadow clones behind to prove his point.

Haku thought about it, 'If I get all the herbs I need today, it'll only take two weeks to fully heal Zabuza-sama without having to waste anymore time searching for the herbs I need.' Haku quickly decided to accept Naruto's help as she gave Naruto a complete description of the herbs she s looking for.

Naruto quickly listed all the herbs in complete detail and had his army of shadow clones rush through the forest looking for the herbs and bringing back to him and Haku. Naruto and Haku decided to share a conversation.

Haku looked at Naruto, "Why do you get stronger? What do you think makes a person strong?" asked Haku as she wondered what Naruto's reason for getting stronger and continuing to grow stronger.

Naruto thought about the question for a couple of minutes before he looked at Haku, "I get stronger to protect the people I love and to prove a point. For your second question, I think a person becomes strong when they are fighting for the people they love." said Naruto as he gave a smile to Haku.

Haku returned the smile, "I feel the same way too." said Haku, she felt something in her chest and she wondered if that feeling was the feeling of having a friend was like. Haku had never had a friend before...

It was then that Haku and Naruto saw Naruto's shadow clone army rushing towards them with two large baskets of different herbs, they quickly came to stop in front of Naruto and placed the baskets in front of him.

The shadows clones formed 9 rows of 11 shadow clones with one shadow clone in front, "Sir, we've got all the herbs required and more as you've requested." stated the shadow clone standing in front of the platoon of shadow clones.

Naruto waved his hand to right, "You're dismissed." said Naruto, the platoon of shadow clones saluted before they dispelled in order by one row at a time until they all dispelled leaving small clouds of smoke behind. Naruto got down and picked up the two large baskets of herbs and handed it to the appreciative Haku, who thanked Naruto for helping her.

"Hey Haku, tell Zabuza to surrender or I will be forced to kill him and you too... Haku." stated Naruto as he hesitated to say Haku's name. Naruto had taken a liking to her, he had come to see her as a friend and didn't want to kill her unless he had no choice.

Haku quickly dropped the baskets as she moved her hand to try and get some senbons from her secret holster inside of her kimono but her hand was stopped by Naruto, "Listen Haku, I don't want to kill you but tell Zabuza that if he doesn't surrender then I'll be forced to kill him and... you." said Naruto as he let go of Haku's hand and just smiled a friendly smile.

Haku moved her hand to try and stop the pain that she had experienced again when Naruto said he would kill her, "How do I know you won't kill Zabuza and me once we surrender?" asked Haku as she ignored the pain in her chest and narrowed her eyes suspicious at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled a little at Haku's question which made Haku more suspicious of Naruto's intentions, "Because I have killed and I know the pain of killing someone, I don't want to kill anyone unless I have. Just so you can trust me..." Naruto took out a kunai which caused Haku to tense and prepare for a fight, Naruto stabbed the kunai into his palm as red liquid dripped to the ground.

Haku was stood there in shook and surprise at what Naruto did as she watched the red continue to come out of his palm, "I promise on my word and honor that I will not kill Zabuza or you if he and you surrender." promised Naruto as he let his body heal his hand; he loved the perks of being a Uzumaki and a former Kyuubi container.

Haku knew she could trust Naruto after seeing the extend he would go to make his point, "I will try to get Zabuza-sama to surrender." stated Haku as she sighed inwardly, knowing that once her master put his mind to something he wouldn't give up so easily, especially if that was kill Naruto and Kakashi for the position they put him in.

Naruto picked the baskets of various herbs that Haku had dropped on the ground and handed them to Haku again, 'Hopefully I won't have to kill them.' thought Naruto as he sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to kill them both, especially since Haku was his third friend, behind Kiba and Akamaru.

Haku took hold of the baskets from Naruto and started to leave the scenery, it was then that Haku remembered something and turned around to face Naruto, "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." stated Haku as he left the scenery, leaving Naruto with his jaws on the ground. Before Haku left the scenery, she saw Naruto had seen Naruto's reaction and laughed inwardly at his reaction.

Naruto's world was crumbling as he started to wonder about his sexuality, 'I think Haku is pretty, does that mean that I'm gay or that Haku is a very feminine boy.' thought Naruto holding on to his head with his hands as he tried to stop his head from exploding at the information of Haku being a boy. Naruto couldn't handle the information and dropped to the floor as he tried to comprehend the fact that Haku, Haku, was a boy. Before Haku, Naruto knew without a doubt that he was straight but now he wasn't so sure.

Naruto picked himself up and pretended like he had never heard that Haku was a guy, Naruto just headed towards Tazuna's house.

Naruto was heading home but the event that he went through was too much; he made a few handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground and with a 'poof' of smoke, the smoke lifted to reveal an eager Tala who was prepared for fight. "Master, I am ready to fight, where is this enemy that I am to face?" asked Tala as she displayed her fangs to intimidate the enemy.

Naruto sweat-dropped as he wondered if he had made a good choice to summon Tala, "I just wanted you to carry me to Tazuna's house: it's that way." said Naruto as he pointed towards the direction of Tazuna's house, Tala was a bit depressed but quickly got over the depression as she let Naruto ride on top of her.

Tala charged towards the direction Naruto pointed, "I was wondering, Tala what jutsus can you do?" asked Naruto, this caught the attention of Tala.

Tala stopped sticking her tongue out to the wind, "I use fire jutsus and some wind, I know the fireball jutsu and the wind bullet jutsu. I have at least 12 jutsus in my arsenal, three of which are supplementary." said Tala as she explained to Naruto what she was capable of.

Naruto was a bit stumped at the fact that summons could use more than one element, however Ajax was the only summon Naruto knew, "Could you tell me all the jutsus?" asked Naruto politely as he was curious to see what jutsus Ajax taught Tala.

Tala thought about the jutsus she had learnt, "I can use the Henge jutsu, bunshin jutsu and Kage bunshin no jutsu; all of which are supplementary jutsus. I can use a sound-based jutsu, the thunder roar..." Naruto quickly interrupted Tala.

"Wait, the thunder roar: could you show me that jutsu?" requested Naruto, to which Tala happily complied.

Tala stopped moving towards Tazuna's house and faced a tree, she opened her and let out a roar which tore the tree from the ground and made it fall over, when the tree hit the ground the earth shook. Tala saw that her master was impressed and decided to do another jutsu to make her master even more impressed.

"This is the seismic growth." said Tala as she grew twice her size and easily matched the height of the trees in the forest. "This is the wind claw." stated Tala as her claws became lengthened and sharpened by wind, which she used to attack the trees as she sliced the trees into pieces.

"There are other jutsus but must of them are destructive, so I can't use them in a densely packed forest like this." stated Tala.

Naruto looked at Tala's attack and was very impressed with how strong she seemed, "It seems that Ajax didn't lazy out on training you." said Naruto as he ruffled the top of Tala's head affectionately, she barked in delight to be praised by her master.

Naruto got back on Tala's back and Tala started to head towards Tazuna's house, they continued to make their way to their destination in a steady pace as they talked to each other about their abilities and the possibility of doing a collaboration jutsu together.

While chatting with Tala, Naruto wondered if he had ever tried to get close to people instead of just treating them with pests, 'Maybe I have gotten a bit too serious and closed myself from everyone else, I have been spending too much time with Ajax.' thought Naruto as he remembered all the times he sighed at the actions of his team and other times.

Tala noticed that her master had stopped talking and looked up, "Master, are you okay?" asked Tala as she looked concerned about Naruto.

Naruto smiled at Tala's concerns he affectionately patted Tala's head, he told Tala that he was just thinking and let her focus back on her destination, 'Yeah, I guess I could loosen up a bit, last thing I want is find up like Ajax: a loner, who just sighed at everything he needs a pain in the butt.' thought Naruto as he rode on top top of Tala.

Meanwhile, Ajax stood there in fury as he heard all of Naruto's comments about him, "I am going to tell him a lesson that brat!" cried out Ajax in anger as his eyes twitched. He was going to find a way to make Naruto regret insulting him.

Ajax then stopped his plans of revenge as a thought crossed his mind, 'Then again, Naruto is learning to loosen up and thinking about things more than just training, he is learning to have fun and has made a third friend.' thought Ajax as he remembered all the time Naruto would isolate himself from others and just ignore everyone else.

Shortly afterwards a silence ensued as Ajax thought and tried to decide whether or not, he would get revenge on Naruto, "Nah, Naruto gets it for insulting me; this will teach him to not insult a being with god-like abilities." stated Ajax as he laughed maniacally at the thought of Naruto when he was done with him.

A man wearing all black anbu clothes and a demon mask stood behind Ajax, the man sweatdropped at Ajax's antics, "Why did I become friends with this idiot again?" whispered the man as he asked himself the question.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter. Review if you want more review and give me some idea on what you would like to happen in the chapters to come. "Phrasing, boom."**

That's all yolk.


	12. A new jutsu?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so NO-ONE can try to sue me. Bwhahhahhahaha... Anyways, just read the chapter.**

* * *

Naruto and Tala finally made it to Tazuna's house, Naruto walked to the front and knocked on the door as he and Tala waited for someone to open the door. Naruto quickly shunshined with a log to avoid a kunai to the heart as the log pierced through the bark of the log.

Tala quickly to do on the guard, ready to take down the attacker but stopped when Naruto put up his hand to stop Tala from attacking. Kurenai and Kiba came out of the house and Kurenai saw that the person who knocked on the door was Naruto, Kiba had already known it was Naruto because he could snell Naruto's scent.

Kurenai quickly lowered her head in Apologise, "I am sorry Naruto, we didn't know it was you. If I had known it was you, I would have stopped Kiba from throwing that kunai at you." said Kurenai as she apologised while Kiba was inwardly disappointed at the fact that Naruto had survived.

Naruto saw the disappointment in Kiba's eyes and inwardly grinned, "Hey Kiba, I was thinking that after this mission, I would go with you to your house and greet a certain someone." said Naruto as he and Kiba both knew who Naruto was talking.

Kiba quickly put his hands on his ears and shouted, "You're not my dad, stay away from my mum." Kiba just comically ran away from Naruto and into the house. Akamaru just barked in agreement as he continued to rest on top of Kiba's head. Naruto just laughed as he watched Kiba running away like a kid.

Kurenai looked in confusion at what just happened, "What just happened?" asked Kurenai in confusion as she didn't understand why Kiba acted like a child and ran away from Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Beats me, Kiba is just acting stupid as always." said Naruto as continued to inwardly laugh at how Kiba reacted. Tala just stood behind Naruto in confusion at what had happened.

Kurenai had noticed the white wolf between Naruto, "Who is that wolf behind you?" asked Kurenai as she looked at Naruto for the answers since she thought that animals couldn't speak.

Naruto turned around to see that Kurenai was talking about Tala, "Oh, this is Tala, she's my summon." said Naruto as he moved towards Tala and patted her head for getting him to Tazuna's house.

Kurenai took a few seconds to process Naruto sentence, especially the last part, "Your summon!?" exclaimed Kurenai, her voice was so loud that it echoed through the house.

It took a moment for everyone in the house to hear Kurenai's voice and make their way to the front door, "What's going on?" asked Kakashi as he asked the question for everyone that had arrived. Kakashi had healed from most of his injuries and was recovering nicely, a few more days and he would be back to his full strength.

Kurenai turned to everyone and pointed towards Naruto, "He's got a summon." stated Kurenai, which caused Kakashi gasp at what he had heard while everyone just stood there with confusion as they had no idea why having a summon was so great and what a summon was, well except Mito who had the toad summoning contract but even then, she didn't understand why having a summon was great.

Everyone was baffled about the reactions of the jounins, "Lets take this to the living room, shall we?" asked Naruto who was freezing and hungry from sleeping last night in the cold, everyone agreed.

Everyone made their way to the living room.

...

Everyone was sitting down on chairs and sofas as they looked at the two jounins to explain about summon and why they were important, with the exception of Naruto. Tala sat near her master and flipped her tail around energetically as Naruto ruffled her hair gently.

Kakashi opened his mouth as he decided to explain, "Summonings are creature that can be summoned from their world to this one through a summoning contract, this contract allows the summoner to call the Summonings to do their bidding, such as infiltration, reconnaissance, help in battle etc. " said Kakashi as he explained the usefulness of Summonings.

Sakura quickly opened her mouth, "But Kakashi-sensei, do summoning contracts really matter that much? And if so, then why?" asked Sakura as she was very interested in this topic of Summonings as she had never heard of them in the academy. Despite Sakura's fangirl tendencies, she was still a bookworm at heart.

"Summoning contracts are very powerful as they can offer the summoner help of a group of creatures, the summoning contract allows the summoner to use a bit of his blood and chakra to summon the summonings from long-distance but mostly from the world where summonings reside, this is possible through the summoning jutsu as it is a time-space ninjutsu." explained Kakashi, once he was finished, he took a break to relax his recovering body and let Kurenai continue the explanation.

"Most ninjas that try to find summoning contracts end up disappearing or dying, in fact very few of the entirety of the konoha ninjas actually hold a summoning contract. To find a summoning contract is hard, especially new ones that have never been seen. Summoning contracts are so rare that some countries, such as the majority of minor countries actually consider summoning contract invaluable as they possess none." stated Kurenai as she explained more about summonings and answered Sakura's questions.

Kakashi decided to speak again, "So that begs the question: how did Naruto get a summoning contract?" asked Kakashi as he and everyone directed their attention towards Naruto.

Naruto ignored the others as he took out a book based on the concept of medical ninjutsu, he spent the next few minutes reading the book before he started to get annoy from everyone's curious stares to get more information from him. Naruto held the book down as he spoke, "How I got a summoning contract is a story for another day, one I will tell when I see fit to whomever I want." stated Naruto as he pulled up the book focused on it.

Kakashi and Kurenai sighed as they weren't able to get more information from Naruto while Sasuke was slightly annoyed by the fact that he didn't have a summoning contract. Sakura thought about what she learnt about summonings as she was thinking about getting one, Mito just shrugged as she already had the toad summoning contract.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a happy face, "Naruto, it looks like I am gong to have to train harder in order to beat you, especially now that you have a summoning contract." said Kiba as he pumped his fists up in the air and asked for the jounins to train him.

The jounins got all the genins in line and taught the genins what they needed to know, all the genins would spent the next couple of weeks training as they would improve their taijutsu and their arsenal of jutsus. All the genins, except Naruto, was pleased to taught by two jounins.

The jounins tried to train Naruto but Naruto insisted on training by himself and asked to train away from everyone's prying eyes as he didn't want to show his jutsus to the others and risk the chance of the Uchiha or others from gaining information on his jutsus.

Kurenai and Kakashi taught the genins, all with the exception of Naruto. The genins were able to grow stronger as they improved their chakra control and improved their taijutsu. Everyone seemed to thrive in the guidance of the jounins, but Hinata and Sakura were weaker with Hinata being too timid and Sakura being more interested in Sasuke than training.

Kurenai and Kakashi couldn't help but shake their heads at the two female genins as they were in need of some help. Hinata need help in order to get out of her shell and stop being so timid. Sakura needed help to stop drooling over Sasuke and actually take her training seriously. Kakashi and Kurenai couldn't help but wonder how the two passed the academy when one was too kind and timid while the other was a delusional fangirl.

The jounins thought about Naruto and frowned, they both offered to train him but he rejected their offer. The two jounins were able to see that Naruto was focused on books about medical ninjutsu, though the two didn't know why; they were very curious as to why Naruto was so focused on learning medical ninjutsu.

Naruto decided to train alone, away from the others as he didn't want them to learn about his jutsus. Naruto did promise to be more social but that would come later, once Naruto was able to use the medical jutsu properly.

Naruto looked down at the dead fish on the ground in frustration as he couldn't manage to revive the fish like he was supposed. Naruto had fully read 3 books on medical ninjutsu and he knew that he was supposed to start off by reviving a dead fish but he didn't understand how he was meant to do that.

Naruto tried a couple more times before he lost his cool and punched the ground, Naruto saw that he was getting nowhere, so he decided to take a break as he took off his shirt and replaced his current pants with some cargo shorts from a sealed scroll. Naruto made his way to a nearby lake.

Naruto stretched his legs as he dived into the lake. Naruto sighed in relief as he felt the warm waters of the lake envelop him, Naruto couldn't help but feel relaxed as his mind was eased by the warmth of the lake as the sun radiated heat. Naruto felt so relaxed than he had ever in his life, which was true considering the fact that he had to be on guard in Konoha and on missions, so he had no time to relax.

Naruto was enjoying the peace and have fun as he swimmer in the lake and played around with some fishes, Naruto felt a little sad because he would have to go back to his team. Naruto was enjoying the serenity of Nature, back in Konoha there were a lot of nature around but he never had the time to enjoy it as he had to be ready, in case someone in Konoha tried something.

Naruto's relaxation was quickly interrupted when he sensed a chakra signature approaching his way. Naruto quickly got prepared to make handsigns as he waited to see who the chakra belonged to.

Naruto concentrated on the chakra signature and could almost instantly recognise it, it was Haku. From the forest, Haku came out as she carried a huge bowl. She looked at Naruto, who was swimming his way from the middle of the lake towards Haku.

Naruto quickly made his way out the water, he took a towel from his storage seal and dried himself out as he waved his hand to Haku, "Ahayo Haku-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he looked at the bowl that Haku was holding, he tilted his head as he wondered what Haku was doing with the bowl.

Haku was about to answer when her eyes turned down to see that Naruto was shirtless, she blushed as she saw Naruto's defined abs, her eyes quickly moved up to Naruto's arms and she saw how defined Naruto's muscles were. Haku's eyes scanned Naruto's whole body, before it quickly shed away from Naruto's body as she tried to gain control over her eyes.

Haku was blushing but quickly managed to control her blush as she spoke, "I-I was pl-planing on g-getting m-m-more wa-water to cl-ean Za-Zabuza-sama's banages." stuttered Haku, she had a hard time speaking with confident as her eye kept checking out Naruto's defined abs and muscles.

Naruto had a bit of a difficulty understanding Haku's words but after a few seconds, he understood. "If you want, I could help you with it." said Naruto as he smiled at Haku, which caused her small blush to intensify as her cheeks turned red.

Haku just tried her hardest to not stutter, "Th-that won't be-be necessary." stated Haku as she quickly rushed her way to the lake, she just walked - she didn't turn her face towards Naruto as she didn't trust her face.

Haku walked towards the lake and kneeled down as she filled the unusually large bowl with water, "So Haku, can you tell me why you're working for a tyrant, like Gato?" asked Naruto with genuine curiosity as she couldn't imagine a reason for Haku to work for a scum, like Gato.

Haku stopped what she was doing as she was caught off guard by that question, she thought for a while about that question. "Zabuza-sama plans on assassinating the Mizukage, in order to do that he needs funds to get the equipments and allies he needs. That is why we work for Gato, money." answered Haku as she carried on what she was doing.

Haku turned around to face Naruto as she put the unusually large bowl filled with water that she was holding on ground. "Why are you in a genin team when you're clearly stronger than the average run-of-the-mill genins?" asked Haku as she was confused at the fact that Naruto was stuck in a genin team when he was clearly stronger, it seemed like an insult to Naruto.

"I secretly trained during my days in the academy, so I kept training until I graduated and by that time I was as strong as a jounin. When I graduated, I became genin and now I want to become a chunin by passing the chunin exams this year." stated Naruto as he unknowingly smiled at Haku.

"What were you doing right now before I showed up?" asked Haku as she briefly stared at the dead fish on the ground, before looking at Naruto with questioning stare.

"I was trying to master this medical jutsu, but it's proving to be very difficult." stated Naruto as he stood tall and stretched his legs. *Yawn* He let a yawn escape his mouth as he was feeling a bit exhausted from trying to master the medical jutsu that he was using to bring the dead fish back to life.

Haku was now curious as she wanted knw more about this medical jutsu Naruto was working on, "So what's this medical jutsu, is it the mystical palm jutsu?" asked Haku, intrigued by this medical jutsu as it was her goal to become a med-nin.

Naruto scratched his cheeks, "It is similar but no, it is not the mystical palm jutsu, it's actually a medical jutsu that I created, Well at least in theory." stated Naruto as he remembered the mystical palm jutsu from the books medical ninjutsu he read, he did try to learn that jutsu but it proved to be impossible as Naruto needed to have advanced chakra control.

Haku's ear quickly picked up what Naruto said, "You created a new medical jutsu!?" exclaimed Haku loudly as she was blown away by the fact that Naruto had created a new medical jutsu. Haku quickly reigned in her surprise as she regained her calm persona.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, "Yeah."

Haku was unable to process everything and did what she could in that situation, she just kept blinking before she pinched her cheek. Haku's cheek but the fact that nothing had changed meant that everything that happened was real, which surprised her as she thought, 'Naruto must be a genius to havemanaged to create a new medical jutsu, even in theory despite the fact that he's not even a med-nin.'

Haku just collapsed on the ground as her legs couldn't handle what she just found out, she closed her eyes as she thought, 'I need to tell Zabuza-sama about this, if we face off against this team then we'll surely die.'

Haku opened her eyes to see that Naruto was close to hers as he stared at her with caring eyes; Haku turned red at the sight of Naruto, she quickly got and grabbed the large bowl filled with water and ran away from the scenery as she was blushing like crazy, when she opened her eyes to the sight of Naruto's developed and defined body.

Naruto saw everything that happened and said one thing "What the hell just happened?"

" **I don't know but I overheard the conversation, so you're creating a new medical jutsu and you're trying to master it!"** stated Ajax as he spoke to Naruto.

"The problem is that normal chakra used for ninjutsu, taijutsu, etc is a perfect 5:5 ratio of physical energy and spiritual energy, I am trying to alter the combination ratio of physical and spiritual energy to 3:7 but it's proving to be difficult." stated Naruto as he ruffled his hair in frustration, he had spent a long time and yet, he wasn't getting any closer to completing this jutsu.

" **Really? No wonder why it was taking so long for you to able to use this jutsu, your body mixes physical and spiritual energy automatically, you're trying to alter this process and that is why it's taking so long because you're trying to alter the habit that the bodies of ninjas have gained through long line of ninja ancestors.** " stated Ajax as he somewhat understood the thing Naruto was trying to do.

Naruto listened to Ajax and used ths jutsu again as he paid attention to the detail, Naruto did his best to make the combination ratio 3:7 of physical and spiritual energy. When Naruto used the jutsu, he noticed that the chakra he emitted was faint grey.

"Hey Ajax, when I use the jutsu, it normally emit becomes a white grey; is that good?" asked Naruto as he knew that Ajax had a knowledge of a lot of things. Despite Naruto's stubbornness to admit it, he knew that Ajax was knowledgable and always knew what to do.

Ajax was surprised as he saw everything, " **Naruto... You should be happy because you're close to being able to use this jutsu, you should have clones practicing this jutsu and you might be able to use this jutsu, if the chakra you're emitting from your hands become perfect grey then you'll be able to use this jutsu.** " stated Ajax as he was mentally shocked at the fact that Naruto managed to get so from his own at changing the combination ratio of physical and spiritual energy. It was ingenious, no-one had ever tried that before.

Naruto heard Ajax and made shadow clones with the use of handsigns, "All of you get back to mastering this jutsu, I'll head back to Tazuna's home now and get something to eat." said Naruto as he made his shadow clones do the jutsu whole he headed back to Tazuna's place.

Naruto was heading home as he made his way through the forest, while heading to Tazuna's place, Naruto was able to see a lot of regular animals: rabbits, birds, snakes and deers.

Naruto saw some fur and curiousily moved closer, when the animal turned around, Naruto ran away as fast as he could when he saw that the creature was a bear. Naruto could beat the bear but Naruto was too exhausted from using that medical jutsu of his too many times and from creating the shadow clones.

Naruto stopped running when he saw Tazuna's home in the distance and began to walk the rest of the way as he saw no reason to be in a hurry, especially since the bear has stopped following him.

When Naruto got the house, he opened the door and saw that the house was deserted as everyone had gone to train or protect Tazuna while he builds the bridge. Naruto headed towards the kitchen as he was hungry and looking for something to eat.

Naruto looked around and saw an apple, without hesitation Naruto ate the apple and let out a sigh of satisfaction as he filled his empty stomach with the apple.

The sound of a door opening was heard by Naruto, Naruto quickly sensed the person and recognised that the person was tsunami as he remembered her chakra signature. Tsunami made her way to the kitchen and when she entered the kitchen, Naruto turned towards the fringe as he was looking for food.

Tsunami entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Naruto, "Oh, Naruto-san I didn't know you were here." said Tsunami as she placed her groceries on the kitchen surface of near the sink, she looked through the groceries and placed the foods where she thought they should belong.

Tsunami placed the canned food in the top drawers and the other food in the fringe, Naruto saw what Tsunami was doing and helped.

Once they had finished, Tsunami turned to Naruto and thanked him. Naruto just waved it off, "Tsunami-san, it was no problem to help, really." stated Naruto.

Naruto sensed that Kiba and Akamaru were making their way inside the house and they were coming to the kitchen. True to Naruto's senses, Kiba and Akamaru entered the kitchen as they looked at Naruto, they smiled friendly at Naruto and Tsunami.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come with me and Akamaru, we would love it if you could help us with our training." stated Kiba with barking in agreement, Kiba walked towards a bowl of fruits and took the apples as he placed it in a bag.

Naruto thought about it for well, 'I don't really know the others, let alone trust them but if I help them I can get them might buy me ramen when we return to Konoha as a thank you gift.' thought Naruto as he agreed to help, everyone in the world would have face palmed if they knew that Naruto could easily be convinced to something with ramen.

Naruto's mouth drooled at the thought of ramen but quickly gained control of his mouth, "Okay I'll help but my help will come at the price to all those that I help." said Naruto as he followed Kiba out of the house and towards the forest.

Naruto followed Kiba and Akamaru as they made their way to where team 7 and 8 were training, the three kept walking until Akamaru barked which caused the three to stop.

Naruto looked at Kiba, "What did Akamaru say?" asked Naruto as he didn't understand what Akamaru's barks meant, he did a little annoyed at that fact but quickly got over it.

Kiba shook his hands dismissively, "Akamaru was just letting me know that the others are up ahead." said Kiba in a nonchalantly manner as he walked forward with Akamaru and Naruto following behind.

They made their way through the forest and made their way to an opening where all the ninjas were with the exception of Hinata and Shino. Naruto looked at the group to see that they were doing the water walking exercise; Sakura seemed to do easily, Sasuke was having somewhat of a tough time doing the exercise while Mito seemed to fail.

Naruto silently laughed at the sight in front of him as he saw Sasuke and Mito having problems with the exercise, which was hilarious because Naruto thought that the two so called pridogies would have been taught the exercise by the people in Konoha.

Kurenai had been busy checking the progress of the three genins, but when she sensed people coming towards her direction, she looked over at the clearing to see that it was Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru. Kurenai jumped down on the ground and walked up towards them as she greeted.

Kiba waved the jounin energetically as he dragged Naruto towards Kurenai, "Ohayo Kurenai-sensei, I brought Naruto here to help us." said Kiba as he smiled at the thought of getting help from his best friend and role model.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and waved gently, "Ohayo Kurenai-San, I hope you don't mind me helping Kiba." spoke Naruto with a clear and calm tone.

Kurenai caught the fact that Naruto call her sensei and mentally frowned, but she didn't call him out on it, "It's no problem Naruto, with the amount of genins to train and this mission; it would be great if Kakashi and I had some help, especially with Kakashi still injured and the threat of Zabuza attacking." said Kurenai as she spoke in a appreciative tone.

Kiba started jumping up and down as he had Naruto to help him, "Yes, I have Naruto to help, I have Naruto to help..." Kiba continued to sing it out.

Kurenai quickly became annoyed by Kiba's repetitive song and hit him on the head lightly, "Knock it out Kiba. Why don't you take Naruto and shown how to do the water walking exercise." ordered Kurenai as she gave Kiba a sharp glare, which caused Kiba to sweat and mumble words uncontrollably.

Kiba submissively nodded his head to Kurenai and started to drag Naruto to the river, "Oh, that reminds me, I have to go talk to Kakashi about something, so I will leave you alone for now." stated Kurenai loudly as she let everyone know that she was gonna be gone.

Everyone acknowledged her words with a nod before they continued to do the water walking exercise. Kiba got Naruto to the river and turned to hi as he spoke, "I am going to demonstrate the water walking exercise." Kiba walked towards the river and walked on the water gently as he made his way to the middle and turned around.

Naruto smiled and scratched theback of his head, "I already know how to do this exercise Kiba." claimed Naruto.

Kiba looked at Naruto with a sharp look, "Really? So when did you learn this exercise?" asked Kiba as he looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, he did his best to figure out if Naruto was telling or just pulling his leg.

Naruto saw Kiba's narrow but didn't read into it, "I have already mastered this exercise, as for when I learned about this exercise; it was when I was ten-years-old." spoke Naruto as he answered Kiba's questions.

Kiba's narrowed eyes widened and his mouth opened, "But we were in the academy when you were ten-years-old. How did you learn this exercise?" asked Kiba as he closed his open mouth and returned his eyes back to it's usual size.

"Living in a village full of ninjas can let you know a few things if you know where to go and when to go there." stated Naruto in a crytanic manner as he chuckled at Kiba's surprised expression.

"You should have taught me that exercise when we were in the academy." said Kiba with a pout.

Naruto faked gagging, "Kiba don't pout, you look ugly when you pout." said Naruto in a mock-disgusted tone as he joked.

Kiba just rolled his eyes, "Naruto, can you just help me with this exercise since you seemed to have 'mastered' this exercise." said Kiba in a mock-exalted tone as he put emphasis on the word: mastered.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he walked on the water with no change in pace. Naruto looked at Kiba and said "You have mastered walking on water but now start running on water without falling."

Kiba stepped back, "What! But I have mastered walking on water, which is what the exercise is about." stated Kiba defiantly.

Naruto sighed as usual, "The first stage of this exercise to master walking on water then running; the final stage is for you to be able to do anything on water that you would normally do on land and then you will have mastered this exercise." explained Naruto as he told Kiba the stages of water walking exercise.

Kiba looked downcast for a few seconds before he got excited, "Alright! I will master this exercise and then I will be able to surpass you." claimed Kiba as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Naruto shook his head at Kiba's antics, "Chop, Chop, get to work!" commanded Naruto as he saw Kiba messing around.

Kiba nodded at Naruto's command and started to practice steady walking on water using chakra, Akamaru mimicked Kiba as he barked at Kiba to show his support. While Kiba was walking. Naruto tapped Kiba lightly as he tried to determine Kiba's balance, causing Kiba to stumble and drop into the water.

"Kiba, you need to improve your balance, I want you try to balance yourself when I tap you lightly." said Naruto as Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Alright, I will do my best, sir!" mocked Kiba as he gave Naruto a mocking salute. Kiba quickly rushed off to the river to master the exercise. Akamaru followed closely behind.

Naruto looked at the Kiba and Akamaru, he shaked his head. 'Sometimes, I wonder if Akamaru is the smart one. Kiba still seems to be reckless and brash.' thought Naruto as he eyed Kiba's progress, oh and Akamaru's as well.

It was then that Mito walked up to Naruto, "Onii-chan! Can you help me with my training?" asked Mito loudly as she held a smile on her face the whole time. Naruto sighed inwardly as he want to do much, except see everyone make progress.

Naruto saw that Mito was in front of him. "Mito, have you mastered the tree walking exercise?" asked Naruto. Mito smiled and nodded her head rapidly as she was happy her brother was talking to her. She really wanted him to be her Onii-chan again, even though she didn't spend much time caring about her Onii-chan, she did know that he was growing distant from the family.

Naruto shook his head in understanding as she was probably taught by Kushna and Minato. "How far have you gotten with the water walking exercise?" asked Naruto as he looked at Mito with a questioning stare, but Mito decided to stare at the ground instead as she put her index fingers together and played with it, just like Hinata.

Naruto shook his head, 'What was Kushina and Minato doing? They taught her the tree walking exercise but not the water walking exercise, even if I hate them for not training me, the least they could do is get Mito's chakra control to the highest it could for her to benefit from being a jinchuriki.' thought Naruto as he was appealed at the idiocy of Minato and Kushina.

Naruto quickly shook his thoughts away as he looked at Mito, "Is this the first time you've done this exercise?" asked Naruto, Mito continued looking at but nodded her head to Naruto's question.

'I can't believe it!? Mito is being taught by Kushina and Minato, who are both S-class ninjas and had understanding of jinchurikis. How could they have missed out on chakra control? It's the second most beneficial thing to a jinchuriki, the first being the abilities gained from bijuus! I know that Mito is innocent; it's Kushina and Minato, who are at fault.' thought Naruto, he finished his trail of thought.

Mito looked at Naruto with puppy eyes, "Please onii-chan, can you help me with the water walking exercise?" asked Mito as she looked Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto looked Mito and noticed that she was serious, "Okay! Do what I do!" stated Naruo as he channeled chakra to one of his feet and gently placed it on the water, trying not to lead on it, in case it didn't stick and he doesn't fall in the water.

Mito looked at Naruto with confused look, "What are you doing, Onii-chan?" asked Mito as she tried to understand what Naruto was doing.

"I want you to channel chakra to one of your feet and gently place it on the water but don't lean on it, if you think you can stand on the water, then you can try." said Naruto as he explained what he did.

Mito heard Naruto's word and pouted, Naruto found her cute when she was pouting. "Baby steps, Mito. First you learned to regular your chakra to the flow of the water, then you balance on it, then you learn to regulate your flow of chakra to the water while walking slowly. Then you can learn to run on water, only once you've mastered all of this step, will you have mastered this exercise. Thought you won't be able to master this exercise for the duration of this mission as it is very difficult to master." stated Naruto calmly as he sat in meditating position.

Mito pouted again but she quickly replaced it with a fox-like grin, "So, if I master this exercise before this mission ends, then you'll have to take me our for some ramen." stated Mito with fox-like grin at the thought of making her Onii-chan pay for all of her ramen, she was going to bankrupt him.

Naruto knew what Mito was thinking, "I will but I will treat you to five bowls only, the last thing I want is for you to bankrupt me before I can buy anything." stated Naruto, Mito pouted at only getting five bowl, but quickly nodded with agreement as she wanted to get to know her brother and hang out with him.

Mito quickly went to work on mastering the exercise, Naruto just shook his head at how easily Mito would get excited for something.

Meanwhile, with Ajax and his friend...

"I can't hold it much longer. I need your help, Riku." said Ajax as he was panting and sweating heavily, he was feeling like he was running a thousand miles and his heart was beating so fast that he could hear it.

The Anbu with a oni mask placed his hand on Ajax's paw and give Ajax his chakra, "At least, you haven't forgotten my name now." stated Riku as his hand was covered by a aura of blue chakra, he continued to transfer his chakra to Ajax.

"Yeah! But anyways, I can't hold her forever like this. Altering time is bad enough but continuiousily altering time is even worse, because it takes so much chakra." said Ajax as he closed his eyes to focus on what he was doing.

"I am sure that Naruto would be happy to see her and to know that she's alive. Why haven't you told Naruyo about her?" asked Riku.

Ajax sighed, "The thing is that he'll focus on her, instead of him and I can't have that, Naruto isn't strong enough to protect both her and himself now. He will be, besides he has yet to reveal his Kekkai Genkai." stated Ajax.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter. Review if you want more review and give me some idea on what you would like to happen in the chapters to come. "Phrasing, boom."**

That's all yolk.


	13. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but you always knew that. I just included a disclaimer as safety measure to not get sued.**

 _Naruto found himself looking at a ceiling, he brought his head down to see that he was in a room as he looked, he saw that there was a table in front of him and bookshelves. It was then that he noticed that he was sitting on a couch next to a woman with long blue hair, which was tied into ponytail that stopped the hair from covering her whole back. The lady_ _had a welcoming smile that Naruto could remember anywhere... Naruto instantly knew that she was Asuka. On Asuka's lap was a small energetic child. He knew the boy to be Ken. Naruto could remember the both of them so fondly, he unknowingly smiled at the sight of Asuka gently combing Ken's hair._

 _Naruto looked at them and remembered the good times with them, like when the two of them first tried to bake a cake for him, only to burn the kitchen. Naruto remembered the second time that the two of them baked a cake for him, Naruto could never forget the god awful taste of the cake and the memory of vomiting in the toilet. Naruto chuckled as he remembered all the fun memories he had of Asuka and Ken. "Naruto-kun?" called out Asuka as she grabbed Naruto on the shoulder and shook him, trying to get Naruto's attention._

 _Naruto heard Asuka's voice and shook his head clear of all the memories as he focused on Asuka. "Are you okay?" asked Asuka as she gave Naruto a concerned stare. Naruto mentally smiled as he could feel the caring nature of her concerned stare. Naruto could remember all the times she had acted like this, afterall it was one of many things he loved about her. Naruto did what he always did as he patted Asuka's head, "You always worry too much." stated Naruto as he displayed a peaceful smile to dispel all of Asuka's worry. Asuka could feel Naruto's hand leaving her head and grabbed it as he kept it placed on her head, she looked at Naruto and blushed when she saw his smile. Naruto noticed her actions and waved it off as being cute._

 _Ken noticed the blush on Asuka's face and tried to take advantage of her moment of weakness, "Kaa-san, can I have some ramen?" begged Ken as he got up from Asuka's lap and stared at Asuka with tearful puppy eyes. Ken hoped that it would work on Asuka as it always worked on Naruto. Naruto's eye twitched when he saw what Ken's act. Naruto felt a desire to bop Ken on the head grow inside of him, 'I can't believed I let myself fall for that trick so many times.' thought Naruto as he prayed Asuka wouldn't fall for Ken's act._

 _Asuka took a moment to register Ken's sentence before she narrowed her eyes, "Young man, there is no way I am not going to let you eat that unhealthy food you call ramen. Am I clear?" asked Asuka in a demanding manner as she were surrounded by a oppressing dark-blue aura that brought fear into both of Naruto and Ken's hearts. The two males watched in fear as they witnessed Asuka turned into a demoness. Without a moment to waste, Ken quickly nodded and escaped certain death. Once Ken agreed with Asuka, Asuka instantly lost her demonic aura and_ _her furious expression was replaced with serene one as Asuka_ _smiled peacefully. Both of the males gulped in fear at the memory of how quickly Asuka turned into a demoness._

 _It seemed that Naruto's prayer was answered when he saw Asuka ignored Ken's puppy eyes, Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Ken got what he deserved for using the puppy eyes on him. His laughter drew Asuka and Ken's attentions as the two looked at Naruto and then each other, before they joined in the laughter. The three continued to laugh for a while, but eventually they_ _all stopped laughing. Asuka looked at Naruto, "So, when are you heading back to Konoha?" asked Asuka with a sad facial expression. It caused Naruto's heart to ache as he couldn't stand the idea of hurting Asuka in any way, shape or form_ _. He looked at Asuka as he observed and captured every movement from Asuka. Both Asuka and Ken became both downcast at the thought of Naruto leaving as they both pouted._

 _When Naruto noticed Asuka and Ken's pout, he shook his head with a simple smile on his face. "I am heading back to Konoha tomorrow, I'll come back once I have replace my blood clone with a new one. Considering that summer is close, I should have time to spent with the both of you in a month when the ninja academy closes." stated Naruto as he flashed them a happy smile._ _Asuka and Ken cheered up and smiled when they heard what Naruto said. "So you're going to spend the whole day with us?" asked Asuka with a cheerful smile as she and Ken started to cheer with excitement. Naruto smiled as he heard them talk about going to an upcoming festival and participating in all of the activities._

 _Asuka and Ken finished their plans for the upcoming festival, "Ken and I will be going to the kitchen to continue on baking a cake for your birthday, feel free to come and help us when you're done with your homework and the paperwork." said Asuka as she grabbed a bag and pulled out a pile of papers, she placed them on the table in front of Naruto. Naruto sighed when he saw the pile of papers and prepared for the long, tedious task. Asuka walked up to Naruto and nervously kissed him on the cheek, "Before I go, there's something I wanted to tell you." said Asuka, before she turned away to hide her red face as she took out a pink letter from a pocket in her skinny jeans._

 _Naruto was confused as he wondered what Asuka wanted to talk about, 'M-maybe she's going to confess to me like those schoolgirls in mangas!' the thought crossed Naruto's mind but he quickly got rid of that idea as he mentally laughed at the thought, 'Yeah right, as if someone like her would love someone like me.' thought Naruto. Naruto continued to wonder what Asuka wanted to talk about, "So, what is you want to talk about?" asked Naruto with a poker face as he was panicking on the inside about what she wanted to talk about._

 _Asuka started to breath heavily as her faces became as red as a tomato, she felt really embaressed as she was about to confess to someone who was way younger than her and as she was thought about handing the love letter to Naruto, her head was starting to filled with thought of him refusing her. 'I want to confess, but what if he refuses and treats me differently because of it, I mean I'm a lot older than him, so there's good chance he'll say no.' Asuka kept thinking of what would happen that she was lost in her own thoughts, soon Asuka began to mutter and mumble as her brain went over a countless ways that her confession could turn out._

 _Naruto waited for Asuka to say something, he waited and waited, before long he could hear Asuka ramble out words and gibberish. "Asuka! Asuka! Asuka!" yelled Naruto as he called Asuka's name out loud. Eventually, Asuka's train of thoughts stopped for a moment when she heard someone call out her name. Naruto placed his hand on Asuka's shoulder, "Asuka, are you there?" asked Naruto as he tried to shake her out of her daze._

 _Asuka got out of her train of thoughts once she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see who the hand belonged to, when she saw Naruto's face and realised that she still had the pink letter in her hand, she ran to the kitchen. "It's nothing, never mind!" shouted Asuka as she left before Naruto could question her on her red face, the pink letter or her weird behaviour._

 _Naruto tried to figure out Asuka's strange behaviour, but decided to question her later as he chose to focus on his paperwork and homework. He grabbed hold of a pencil and started to fill out the papers, starting with his paperwork first. Naruto continued to fil out the papers for what seemed like hours, after filling out the fifty and the last paperwork, he massaged his temple as he got a headache from filling out all of the paperworks. Before long, Naruto's headache was all but gone and he was about to start completing his homework, while he was doing his homework he heard the sound of something shattering. Naruto quickly theorised that Asuka had been clumsy as she had been previously, he smiled when he remembered how clumsy Asuka could be sometimes._

 _"Okay Asuka, what did you break this time?" asked Naruto as he smiled at the thought of Asuka's clumsiness. When Naruto entered the kitchen, his smile instantly crumbled as he saw Asuka and Ken on the ground covered in blood_ _._ _Naruto didn't even think as he rushed to Ken and Asuka's body. He checked Ken's pulse and cried when he realised that Ken was dead, Naruto was filled with grief at the loss of Ken._

 _Naruto continue to cry when he_ _heard Asuka's strained breathing and coughing, Naruto desperately rushed towards Asuka as he wrapped one of his arm around her back and used the other hand to try and stop the blood pouring from Asuka's chest. "Asuka, please stay with me! Don't die!" yelled Naruto as he lightly slapped Asuka's cheeks to keep her awake. He tried to concentrate his chakra in his hands to heal her, but the chakra didn't heal her._

 _Asuka looked up at Naruto's eyes. "Naruto-kun... Please promise me that you will succeed and accomplish your goals of being Hokage..." spoke Asuka with strained voice that was filled with sadness as blood rushed out of her mouth. Her coughing became more intense as she started to cough blood._ _She put her hands on Naruto's cheek, using all of her will, she rose and gave him a brief kiss._

 _Naruto was shocked by the kiss and ignored the blood on his lips. "Asuka..." Naruto was about to say something when Asuka interrupted, "I'm dying and I just wanted to let you know that I have always been in love with you, Naruto-kun." confessed Asuka with a weak voice as she clumsily pulled out a pink letter from a pocket in her jeans and slowly gave it to Naruto with her shaking hand, she also flashed Naruto a weak smile to hide the pain she was feeling._

 _Naruto was momentarily happy to hear that Asuka was in love with him, but the happiness was instantly crushed when Naruto remembered the current situation. "Asuka, don't give up. I can get a medic here to save you." said Naruto as he tried to decieve himself and Asuka into believing that she could make it._ _Naruto got up and was about to go get a medic, but stopped when Asuka grabbed and tugged on his pants._

 _Naruto turned around and was about to say something to Asuka, but paused when his eyes meet hers. Naruto saw that Asuka knew what situation she was she was in. He noticed that she realised that she wasn't going to make it, Naruto also noticed that Asuka's tired eyes were filled with fear and pain. "Please stay with me." begged Asuka with a weak voice as she was holding on Naruto's pants desperately with her trembling hands._

 _Naruto fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around Asuka with her face against his chest as tears started to pool in his eyes, "I have been in love with you since the first time we met and I promise I won't let you go, Asuka-chan." said Naruto as he held Asuka tightly to his chest, hoping that she could feel his unendingly love for her. Naruto held his tears back as he refused to let Asuka know that he was sad, he just closed his eyes as he continued to hold on to Asuka tightly and ignored his clothes being smudged by Asuka's blood._

 _Asuka nuzzled against Naruto's chest as she enjoyed the warmth radiating from it, Asuka also enjoyed hearing the sound of Naruto's heartbeat as it soothed her. "Thank you." said Asuka with a weak whisper-like voice that Naruto could barely hear, Asuka slowly closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. Asuka smiled as she enjoyed her last moments, despite her strain breathing and frequent coughing._

 _After a while, Asuka's desperate gasps for air stopped and her body stopped violently trembling as her arms fell to the ground, her body started to become cold. Naruto laid Asuka to the ground, at that moment the tears he had held back started to flow out as a stream of tears traveled down his faces, Naruto just allowed the tears to flow as he gave in to the grief and anguish he felt at the loss of Asuka and Ken. He looked up at the sky as he let out a cry of grief and anguish._

Naruto suddenly woke up to find himself back in Tazuna's guest-room; he had been sleeping on a futon. He could feel water in the corners of his eyes and swiped it away with the back of his hands as he tried to get a hold of his emotions. Naruto couldn't help but wonder, 'Asuka and Ken, you were both so kind and innocent.' thought Naruto as he mentally tried to stop thinking of the memories he had with them.

Naruto just stayed still with his back against the ground and continued to stare at the ceiling as he tried to get rid of the pain that he felt. Suddenly he heard a voice from downstairs, "Leave my mom alone!" Naruto snapped of his sadness, he headed out of the guest-room as soon as he heard Inari's distressed shout and hurried downstairs.

Naruto made it downstairs to see two thugs holding a tied-up Tsunami, one had a scar on his face as well as a eye-patch while the other had cap that covered his hair. Without a moment to waste, Naruto used the shunshin jutsu to get behind the two thugs and proceeded to slam their heads against one another. The thugs could only show their expressions of surprise before they fell unconscious to the floor with their swords.

Naruto was unprepared when he was tackled by a crying Inari, "Naruto-nii, thank you for saving my mom." said Inari as he hugged Naruto tightly and cried loudly all over Naruto's shirt. Naruto said nothing as he wore a clumsy smile on his face and gently patted Inari's back. Tsunami just stood there and watched the two with a smile as she ignored the fact that she was tied up.

Eventually, Naruto managed to get Inari to let go of his shirt. Naruto wondered what to do when he remembered something that he used to do to Ken. Naruto kneeled down and swiped the remaining tears off Inari's face, before he looked Inari dead in the eyes, "Inari, you were great and I'm proud of you. Great job." said Naruto as he stood up and ruffled Inari's hair.

Inari sniffed, "Really?" asked Inari as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto gave Inari a genuine smile, "Yes, Inari you did great." said Naruto before his eyes changed into a pair of hardened sapphires. "If Gato's men showed here to take Tsunami as a hostage, then it is most-likely that my team is fighting against Zabuza and Haku." stated naruto as he stood up and created shadow clones to protect Inari and Tsunami from more thugs.

Meanwhile, with the rest of the Konoha teams. Zabuza and his accomplice revealed themselves to the Konoha ninjas, but before they could do anything, Zabuza charged with his sword held high and slammed it down at the place where the Konoha ninjas used to be. However the Konoha ninjas were able to react in time to dodge the attack as the genins jumped to right while the jounins moved to the left. Kakashi pulled up his hiate to reveal his Sharingan.

Zabuza instantly charged at the jounins as he tried to slash Kakashi and Kurenai, but failed as they both were replaced by wood logs that Zabuza's sword cut through with ease. At that moment, Zabuza position his sword in front of him as it blocked Kakashi lightning-covered hand. The two tried to overpower each other as they stood their ground, Kakashi jutsu seemed to be holding its own against Zabuza's sword, though Zabuza was able to counter Kakashi attack with his brute strength.

Zabuza and Kakashi had a staring contest as both refused to budge, "I am flattered that the copy-nin is using his famous jutsu, 'Chidori', on me." stated Zabuza in manner that could make anyone know that he was enjoying the battle. Though unseen due to the bandages covering his mouth, Zabuza was sporting a joyful smirk at the prospect of facing a famous ninja.

Kakashi didn't respond as he tried to peirce through Zabuza's sword with his glowing hand. It was then that he pulled out a kunai from his side pouch as he shunshined behind Zabuza and slash at Zabuza's back. Zabuza quickly moved forward and rotated with sword, ready to cut through Kakashi. Kakashi quickly reacted as he met the sword with his kunai, but the force behind Zabuza's sword was too great forcing him to duck under the sword and try to stab him with the kunai.

Zabuza quickly grabbed Kakashi's hand and stopped it with his free hand, Kakashi immediately responded by making his other hand glow as he tried to hit Zabuza with it. "Chidori!" shouted Kakashi he peirced through Zabuza's chest with his glowing hand. Instead of falling to the ground dead, Zabuza turned into water and drop. The mist surrounding the bridge grew thicker as it became harder for everyone to see further.

A familiar figure covered by the mist appeared behind Kakashi, when the figure moved closer, the figure was revealed to be Zabuza. Just as Zabuza was about slice Kakashi in half, a kunai slit his throat from behind as the Kakashi in front of Zabuza vanished into smoke. Again, Zabuza turned into water and dropped to the floor. Kakashi stood there as he stare down at the puddle of water, 'Another water clone! Where is the original?' thought Kakashi as he used his Sharingan to look for Zabuza in the mist.

Kakashi saw a figure nearby and threw a kunai at it, the result was instant as a feminine cry could be heard. The figure got closer and closer until the figure close enough for Kakashi to see that it was Kurenai. "What the hell, Kakashi?!" shouted Kurenai as she looked pissed, which caused Kakashi to chuckle nervousily as he tried to apologise to her.

Zabuza appeared in front of Kurenai and chopped her into two with his huge sword, Zabuza was about to attack Kakashi when Kurenai's corpse disappeared and she reappeared in front of him without any injuries. He tried to attack her but could not move, Zabuza found himself tied to a tree as his arms were being stretched and tore apart by the tree branch. Zabuza bit his own bottom lips until blood came out, Zabuza noticed him was back on the bridge as he barely managed to duck the shurikens that flew his way.

Zabuza jumped back as he created some distance between him and the two konoha jounins, "I should have known better than to underestimate my opponents, especially when they are the Genjutsu mistress of konoha and the Copy-nin." stated Zabuza as he verbally berated himself for his own idiocy.

Zabuza quickly ran through handseals and stopped after completing a chain of handseals, "Suiton: Suiryuuudan no jutsu." called out Zabuza as water from the sea surrounding the bridge rushed upwards until it took the firm of a Chinese dragon with yellow eyes. The dragon let out a loud roar before it charged at Kakashi and Kurenai.

Kakashi quickly flashed through handseals and used the same, "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." called out Kakashi as the water from the surrounding sea rose up to form another Chinese dragon with yellow eyes; it let out a roar before it head butted the dragon that charging at Kakashi and Kurenai. The two dragons exploded into millions of water-drops and fell towards the floor, causing the three strong ninjas to be drenched in water.

Kakashi and Zabuza were briefly distracted by the fact that Kurenai's clothes were all wet and showed off her figure more, but the two shook their heads before they charged at each other with their weapon at hand, Kakashi with his kunai and Zabuza with his unusually large sword. The two attacked each other as they tried to slash the other with their weapon, the two exchanged hits and dodges as they refused to let up.

While Kakashi and Zabuza fought, Mito and the rest were busy fighting against Zabuza's accomplice, the fake hunter-nin.

The fake hunter-nin used her speed to dodge all of the attacks that Mito and the rest threw her way. Before long, the fake hunter-nin rapidly formed handseals and called out "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō.", suddenly large drops of water formed and floated in the air before separating into several smaller orbs and took the form of sharp senbon, the senbons turned towards the Konoha genins and Tazuna, before flying towards them.

"Katon: Goukagyuu no jutsu."

"Suiton: Suibei no jutsu."

"Jūkenhō: Hakke Sanjūni Shō."

The needles were quickly destroyed by Sasuke and Mito's attacks. The fake hunter-nin mentally cursed at the fact that she was outnumbered, she decided that it was best to pull back from the group of genins. When the Konoha genins saw the fake hunter-nin retreat; Mito, Kiba and Sasuke ran after him while Hinata, Shino and Sakura just stayed back to carry out their main mission, which was to protect Tazuna.

The fake hunter-nin was happy to notice that some of the genins followed after her. Once she thought that she had moved far enough from the genins that were following her, she waited for the following genins to reach her as she prepared to use her ultimate jutsu to even the odds. Once the fake hunter-nin spotted the Konoha genins, she instantly used her ultimate jutsu.

"Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō."

Suddenly a dome of large mirrors with small space inbetween them formed around Sasuke, Kiba and Mito. They all watched in curiosity as the fake hunter-nin walked straight into a nearby mirror. Once she was in the mirror, her image appeared in all of the mirrors, which alarmed the Konoha genins as they tried to find a way to find the real enemy. Kiba and Akamaru tried to find the enemy using their enhanced sense of smelling and hearing, but failed.

The genins decided to go on the offense as Mito created a wave of kage bunshins to hit each mirror, but all of the Kage bunshins disappeared from being hit by and the rest noticed that the senbons seemed to be coming from all the mirrors. Mito tried again and again with her Kage bunshins but they all kept being taken out by a wave of senbons from all sides.

Eventually, the three genins decided to use their strongest jutsus destroy the mirrors as they all rushed through different set of handseals, except Mito who was manipulating her chakra to her hand. Once Sasuke and Kiba finished making the required handseals as Mito finished building up the chakra in her hand, they casted their jutsus.

"Katon: Goukagyuu no jutsu." Sasuke spat out a giant human-sized fireball at one of the mirrors.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu." Kiba's jutsu caused water from the nearby sea to move upwards as it turned a human-sized Chinese dragon with yellow eyes, the dragon rushed to a mirror with its mouth wide open.

"Fuuton: rasengan." Mito created a spiralling ball of wind in her hand as he charged at one of the mirrors and slammed the spiralling ball of wind against the mirror.

All three of the genins watched in complete disbelief as their most powerful jutsus did little to the mirrors. Before they could do anymore, they were all hit by waves of senbons from all sides. The three Konoha genins took out their kunais to deflect the senbons, the genins were forced to defend against the attacks and try to find a way to beat their stronger opponent.

When Naruto finally got to the bridge, he saw that Shino, Sakura and Hinata were surrounding Tazuna in a defensive formation as Sakura stood in front of Tazuna while Hinata and Shino stood guard on Tazuna's sides. He tried to look for the others, however the dense mist made it difficult to see what was going on.

Naruto quickly flashed through handsigns, "Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu." called out Naruto as he held his hand towards the dense mist, suddenly a powerful wind rushed from Naruto's hands and blew the dense mist away. Once the mist had mostly cleared up, he could see what was happening.

Zabuza was fighting against Kurenai and Kakashi as he used the mist to evade their attacks. Once the mist disappeared, Zabuza was caught off guard by Naruto's interference and his guard was down, Kakashi and Kurenai quickly took advantage of it as Kurenai placed a strong genjutsu on Zabuza.

Zabuza found himself in a field with his body held up in a scarecrow position, his arms were straightened up. Zabuza bit his bottom lip until it bleed to free himself from the genjutsu. However, as soon as Zabuza breaking out of the genjutsu, a bunch of different dogs appeared around him and bite him with their powerful that prevented him from moving.

Zabuza noticed Kakashi charging up electricity on his hand, "Damn these stupid dogs, I can't move." said Zabuza as he was struggled to move away. His insult only seemed to make the dogs bite him harder. He looked ahead to find Kakashi rushing at him with the chidori, ready to kill.

Kakashi replied, "This time you're going to stay dead, Zabuza." Zabuza quickly prepare for what was to come.

Meanwhile, Zabuza's accomplice was busy fighting with Mito, Kiba and Sasuke. Haku had to use her secret jutsu as the three genins were too much for her to handle without the use of her Kekkei Genkai. Between the three continuousily blocking and using their strongest jutsu, she had to use her special jutsu to stand a chance against them and make sure that they didn't get her master's way.

Haku was inbetween an attack on Kiba when she noticed the lack of mist and turned away long enough to see that Zabuza was in trouble, "Zabuza-sama!" shouted Haku in distress as she called out to her master. Mito, Sasuke and Kiba saw that the enemy was distracted and attacked. Sasuke shot a fireball at Haku, who noticed and managed to dodge it in time. Mito appeared in front of Haku and quickly sent a mean uppercut to Haku that launched her slightly into the air. Kiba and Akamaru jumped up and spiralled as they turned into a two conjoint tornado, Kiba's attack sent Haku crashing against the bridge.

Before the three genins could get another attack, Haku used her Kekkei Genkai to create an ice mirror and used it to get in front of Zabuza and take the attack that was meant for him. Naruto quickly rushed in front of Kakashi with chakra covered hand as he slapped away Kakashi's lighting-covered hand. When everyone noticed what happened they were shocked, especially Haku and Zabuza.

Everyone watched in shock as the lightning covering Kakashi's hand died out, Kakashi looked at his hand with disbelief and shock. "How?" asked Kakashi as he looked unbelievably at Naruto, everyone was mimicking Kakashi.

Naruto didn't move as he felt a slight tinge on his hand, he noted that the chakra didn't completely block out the Chidori. "I tend to have a lot of free time and enjoy creating new jutsus..." replied Naruto nonchalantly with a shrug.

Before they could say or do anything, they heard clapping. Everyone saw Gato standing at the end of the bridge with a smirk as he had a army of thugs behind him, "Looks like you failed me, Zabuza. No matter, I wasn't going to pay you anyway." stated Gato with his smirk as he stood there with his cane.

Gato cleared his throat and opened his mouth, "Kill all of the them, but leave the girls alive, I plan to have fun with them. Especially that one." stated Gato as he pointed to Haku with his cane. The army of thugs cheerfully charged at ninjas as they were brandishing their weapons.

 _Naruto held a tanto in his right hand with a reverse grip as he stood defensively in front of a tied-up Asuka, he could feel slight pain all over his body. "I will give you one more chance to leave kid." said the man dressed all in black, he wore a Ame headband with a horizontal line across the symbol. The man held a amused smile on his face. Naruto could immediately tell that the man was in charge because of the power he radiated and the way the man stood confidently._

 _Naruto noticed that the two ninjas closest to him prepared to charge at him, "Asuka, don't worry. I promised to protect you and I don't go back on my promise." stated Naruto in a serious voice that eased most of the fear and doubt present in Asuka's mind. Naruto noticed that the two ninjas were tightening their grip on the hilt of their katana, he knew they would attack at any moment and tensed his muscles in preparation for the attack._

 _The two ninja instantly charged at him with their katana unsheathed, they slashed at him but he managed to block with his tanto. He quickly used his favourite jutsu to create a kage bunshin besides him, the two enemies couldn't do anything as the kage bunshin stabbed one of them with a kunai. The injured enemy quickly jumped backwards to avoid anymore injuries. The other enemy moved back as he tried to slice Naruto horizontally into two but Naruto escaped death by using the kawamiri no jutsu to switch places with the kage bunshin._

 _Naruto saw the opening in his enemy's guard and rushed at the enemy as he pressed his left shoulder against the enemy. The enemy instantly tried to cut Naruto as he twisted the sharp edge of his katana towards Naruto's right arm; he tried to move his katana through Naruto, but Naruto intercepted the katana as he used his free left hand to grab the enemy's hand. Naruto quickly used his tanto to pierce through the enemy's body, he pulled his tanto out of the enemy's body, he straightened his body and let go of the enemy's hand as the enemy fell backwards towards the ground, dead._

 _Naruto relaxed his muscles and let go of the serious expression on his face, "Naruto-kun, look out!" shouted Asuka, which allowed for Naruto to turn around and see the other, injured enemy charging at him with his katana held high in the air. Naruto quickly had a serious facial expression and tensed his muscles, he channelled chakra through his leg muscles to move faster._

 _Naruto waited for the last moment when the enemy was close enough as he moved aside from the enemy's attack and placed his right foot in front of the enemy's; the enemy fell down on his face and before he could do anything, Naruto placed his foot on the enemy's back and stabbed through he enemy's back with his tanto. Naruto quickly shunshined in front of Asuka, back in his defensive stance._

 _The man with the amused smile stood in the same place. "You are strong for someone so young, why don't you join Ame's shinobi force? If you do so, maybe Pein-sama might let Asuka live. Pein-sama can give you proper training and give you more power if you join the Ame shinobi force." spoke the man as he tried persuade Naruto into joining the Ame shinobi force._

 _Naruto listened to the man and noticed the brief look of anger in Asuka's eye at the mention of 'pein'. Asuka looked towards Naruto to notice that he closed his eyes, Asuka just looked at Naruto and waited for his decision. Naruto finished his thoughts as he opened his eyes to look directly at the man, "I refuse, I will never betray Asuka's trust for power, nor will I go back on my promise." said Naruto as he reached into a back pouch that was attached to his belt. He took out a special kunai with a seal around the hilt and kept it in his left hand._

 _The assumed leader let out a sigh of disappointment, "I see. Then, before we fight, may I know the name of the shinobi who I shall fight?" asked the man._

 _Naruto raised a eyebrow, still not letting go of his serious facial expression. "Naruto, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." stated Naruto as he decided say his name in order to entertain the man._

 _The man smiled in amusement as he spoke, "I am Ryuunosuke Fukui and the two men you killed were Aoi Nishimura and Michi Hirano." Ryuunosuke pointed the corpses of the ninjas that Naruto recently killed. Ryuunosuke wore a complete set of anbu clothes and a brown flak-jacket, he had a scratched headband tied around his forehead. Ryuunosuke had black eyes, he also had long red hair that was tied into a ponytail, which reached_ _his back ; he had no pouches or weapon, except for the sheathed katana attached to his belt._

 _Ryuunosuke rushed at Naruto, Naruto dodged RYuunosuke's punch by moving his head aside from the punch. Ryuunosuke quickly aimed for Naruto's stomach, but Naruto blocked it with his left hand and grabbed it as he raised his and prepared to attack. Before long, Naruto's Tanto cut through Ryuunosuke and caused him to split into two halves._

 _Naruto noticed that the two halves of Kimiko transformed into a paddle of water; he looked around, then spotted Ryuunosuke, who were finishing a chain of hand-seals. " Doton: Doryuuheki no jutsu." he called out as a the earth rose from the ground and formed a wall of earth behind Naruto._

 _Just as Naruto rushed at Ryuunosuke " Katon: Karyuu Endan." Ryuunosuke inhaled great amounts of oxygen as he held the tiger hand-seal; he opened his mouth and released a stream of flames, which divided into three and took the forms of Chinese dragons as they rushed at Naruto from the front, left and right. Once the flames died down, there remained a burnt ground and burnt front of the wall._

 _Naruto rose from the ground as if it was water, he created four Kage bunshins; the four Kage bunshins moved to Asuka and formed a perimeter around her. They all made the same hand-seals and finished in sync. " Shi-ri no Shōheki jutsu." the four Kage bunshin of Naruto spoke in unison as a square-shaped barrier formed with the Kage bunshins at the corners. The barrier was red and the size of a normal room._

 _Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he was glad that Asuka was safe from danger._ _Ryuunosuke pulled out his Katana and threw the sheath, like a spear, at Naruto's face. Naruto slash through the sheath with his tanto, the sheath fell to the floor in two and when Naruto looked up, he moved his kunai in front of him to block Ryuunosuke's Katana in time._

 _Naruto was forced on his knee by the force behind Ryuunosuke's attack as the force was greater than Naruto had expected. Naruto made up for the mistake by kicking Ryuunosuke's leg, causing him to fall backwards, Naruto was about to slice Ryuunosuke, but Ryuunosuke summersaulted backwards as his foot hit Naruto's chin, which launched him into the air._

 _Naruto created kage bunshins in the middle of the air; the Kage bunshins threw him higher before they were replaced by small clouds of smoke. Naruto rotated his body as he had his body upside down, another Kage bunshin appeared and Naruto quickly pushed his feet against against the Kage bunshin as he increased his speed._

 _On the way down, Naruto prepared his Tanto above his head as he got closer to Ryuunosuke. Naruto brought his Tanto down at Ryuunosuke with all of his strength. Ryuunosuke slash through the air with his Katana as he collide his Katana with Naruto Tanto. Clang._

 _Naruto and Ryuunosuke fought against each other's weapon with all their might. The two were unnerved by the cracks that formed at the point where each of their weapons was colliding with the one another. Crack. Ryuunosuke's katana shattered, which forced him to substitute himself with a wooden log. Naruto Tanto tore through the wooden log and continued in an arc towards the ground. T_ _he Tanto meet the ground, splitting into two as the top half ricocheted off the ground and towards a tree, embedding itself deeply into the tree._

 _Naruto got off the crater as he coughed violently for a brief moment, he observed his Tanto and noticed that the Tanto was broken. He released his hold of the Tanto's hilt, uncaring of the Tanto hitting the ground as he placed his special kunai back into his pouch. He closed his eyes and searched for Ryuunosuke's chakra._

 _Naruto ducked to avoid Ryuunosuke's kick to the chest. Naruto instantly responded by low kicking Ryuunosuke's other leg, making him unbalanced and start falling towards the ground. Naruto pushed onto Ryuunosuke with his body, adding more weight and force to the fall. Ryuunosuke groaned as his back hurt from the fall._

 _Ryuunosuke turned into water and fell to the ground to form a puddle of water, Naruto rounded his body to the right and avoided a foot stomping on him. Naruto used his hands to quickly get up as he created a rasengan on the palm of his right hand. Ryuunosuke quickly formed a tiger handseal, he opened his mouth and launched a giant fireball at Naruto._

 _Naruto reached into his pouch and took out the kunai as he threw it at Ryuunosuke through the fireball. The kunai pierced through the fireball without too much difficult, Ryuunosuke tilted his head and dodged the kunai._

 _Naruto appeared behind Ryuunosuke as he grabbed the flying kunai with his left hand in a reverse grip and tried to stab into Ryuunosuke's back, but he quickly turned around and stopped the attack by using his hands to grab Naruto's hand. Ryuunosuke spotted the smile on Naruto's face, his eyes widen in realisation as he tried to jump back and dodged the upcoming attack._

 _However, Naruto rushed towards Ryuunosuke and slammed the still-present rasengan against Ryuunosuke's chest. Naruto continuously pushed the rasengan as deep as he could against the Ryuunosuke. Immediately, Ryuunosuke was pushed away with such force as he crashed through two trees and against a third._

 _Ryuunosuke's body was twisted in an inhumane manner and twitched greatly, blood spilled out of his mouth. Naruto stood in front of Ryuunosuke, "Do you have anything to say before you die?" asked Naruto with an uncaring stare as he held a kunai against Ryuunosuke's neck._

 _Ryuunosuke smiled in an amused manner, "Watch out for Pein-sama, he is far stronger than any Kage. He is able to do things that no shinobi will ever be able to do." spoke Ryuunosuke trying to speak as clearly as possible, despite the blood flowing from his mouth._

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerous, "What was your mission?" asked Naruto with a threatening voice._

 _Ryuunosuke stared intensely at Asuka, "He wanted me to make her suffer in every way possible and kill her..." spoke Ryuunosuke as he turned his stare towards Naruto. "...Through any means necessary." said Ryuunosuke as finished his sentence._

 _Ryuunosuke's whole body turned into water and exploded. Ryuunosuke appeared a great distance away from Naruto as he took off his flak-jacket and dropped it into the ground, which crashed against the ground and created a crater. Boom._

 _Ryuunosuke wasted no time as he rushed in front of Naruto and punched him with an unbelievable speed. Ryuunosuke didn't waste the opportunity as he continuously punched the helpless Naruto. Naruto moved his arms in front of him as he watched Ryuunosuke roundhouse kicked him in the face, Naruto flew through the air as he crashed against a tree._

 _Before Naruto could do anything, Ryuunosuke appeared in front of him and his fist blurred in Naruto's sight as Ryuunosuke landed punches after punches on Naruto. After a brief period of complete assault at Naruto, Ryuunosuke ended it with a kick to the stomach, he jumped back a long distance as he avoided Naruto's slow punch._

 _Naruto dropped to the ground, he halted his fall as he placed his arms against the ground and took deep breathes. " Full-beast transformation." whispered Naruto._

Naruto's hair began to grow longer as it reached his back, his hair became wilder as it grew. Naruto's nail lengthened and sharpened. Naruto's eye turned red as a red faint aura-like chakra covered him, like a second layer of skin. Everyone watched the whole transformation, 'What is happening to Naruto?' wondered Tazuna and all of the Konoha ninjas.

 _Naruto, in transformed body, stood up as he jolted towards Ryuunosuke with a far greater speed than before. Ryuunosuke was surprised at the speed and took a surprising right hook to the face, Ryuunosuke groaned with a pained facial expression before retaliating against Naruto._

 _Naruto dodged the punch and landed a consecutive punch at Ryuunosuke's face, Naruto threw a kick. Ryuunosuke ignored the surprise and pain he felt as he reacted quickly by blocking the kick with his arm. Ryuunosuke and Naruto threw a punch at each other, which they both stopped with their other hand._

 _The two pushed their captured fist as much as possible, they tried to land the punch against each other. Ryuunosuke saw an opportunity as he held Naruto's fist and moved his head forward. He opened his mouth and exhaled a football-sized fireball at Naruto's heads._ _Naruto evaded the attack as he used the kimiwari jutsu to substitute himself with a nearby stick._

 _When the some of the smoke in front of Ryuunosuke dispelled, he didn't see Naruto's body. Ryuunosuke stood on guard and spotted a single kunai heading towards him, he planned on dodging the kunai but when he saw the glowing paper seal wrapped around the kunai's hilt, Ryuunosuke used the shunshined to created as much distance as possible._

Naruto growled as he took out a few kunai from his holster and threw them at the thugs. Naruto made one hand-seal, "Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu." called out Naruto as the couple of kunai he threw turned into thousands as they pierced and kill most of the thugs, wounding a few.

 _Boom._

 _Ryuunosuke let out a sigh of relief as he stood a few feet away from the small burnt crater that the explosion created. Ryuunosuke was saw Naruto charging at him with a fist pulled back, ready to attack. Ryuunosuke intercepted the punch with his left as he punched Naruto. Naruto instantly poofed out of existence._

 _'Kage bunshin.' thought Ryuunosuke. Suddenly, he was taken by surprise as two arms grabbed his feet and dragged him down. Ryuunosuke's body was quickly submerged into the ground with only his head sticking out of the ground._

The remaining thugs recklessly charged towards Naruto as they swung their Katanas and Tantos, Naruto dodged their attacks and responded with more devastating attacks as he pierced the chest of the two closet thugs with his hands, the two thugs dropped dead as he ripped out their hearts and crushed it in his hands. He shook off the bloodly mess on his hands.

Naruto grabbed the Katana and Tanto that the two thugs dropped, he quickly charged at the other thugs as he beheaded one of them and chopped another in half. He stared at the twenty remaining thugs and charged at them with his weapons readied. One thug tried to stab him but Naruto jumped on top of the spear and slashed his Katana through the thug's head.

Naruto threw his Tanto at closest thug, who died as the sword peirced through the thug's body. He instantly used his Katana to cut the hand of another thug. Naruto stabbed the Katana into the thug's heart, then he went and took out the Tanto he threw from inside the dead thug. Naruto saw that three more thugs rushed towards him.

Three of the thugs tried to slash him into pieces, but he used his two weapons to block the attack and stop them. Another thug tried to charge at him from behind, but Naruto used his strength to push the three thugs backwards, then he sidestepped the attack from behind as he turned and tore the thug's body with two diagonal slashes.

Naruto quickly turned to the front and stabbed one of the thugs, the other two tried to attack him from different sides as they tried to cut him into two pieces. Naruto quickly kneeled to the floor and grabbed the legs of both thugs, he pulled their legs up and caused to them lose control as they were became unbalanced. Naruto threw the two struggling thugs into the air and threw his two swords at each of them, when the thugs hit the floor, they were dead as the swords was implanted deep in their stomaches.

 _Naruto appeared in front of Ryuunosuke as he kicked Ryuunosuke's head, which caused his head to roll away, the head turned into a ball of water as it fell to the ground. Naruto searched around for Ryuunosuke and spotted him forming a chain of hand-seals. Ryuunosuke finished the hand-seals as he slammed the ground._

 _" Raiton: Rairyuudon no jutsu."_

 _A chinese dragon formed from lightning as it floated above Ryuunosuke's head, its red eyes glowed as it let out a mighty roar at Naruto. The dragon rushed towards Naruto with its mouth open and its sharp teeth, posed to devour Naruto._

 _At the same moment, Naruto formed a two chains of different handsigns with each hand as he slammed his lefthand on the ground after he formed the final hand-seal. " Doton: Dosekiryuu no jutsu." called out Naruto as the ground raised and formed a Chinese dragon. The two dragons collided and destroyed each other as water and debris of rocks and stones flew everyplace._

 _Naruto slammed his right hand on the ground. " Doton: Douryuusou no jutsu."_

Naruto saw the last fourteenth thugs trying to run away and made a few handsigns, "Doton: Douryuusou no jutsu." called out Naruto as he slammed his hand on the floor, suddenly spears of stone rose from the ground and impaled the thugs that tried to run away. Naruto walked to towards frightened Gato.

Naruto grabbed Gato's head and pulled him up. Gato struggled to get out of Naruto's grasp as he hit Naruto with his cane. Naruto got annoyed by Gato's struggle as he slammed Gato against the floor, as he created clones to beat the crap out of Gato with punches and kicks.

 _Naruto walked towards the bleeding Ryuunosuke. Once he was in front of Ryuunosuke, he stared at Ryuunosuke, ignoring the spears of stone that pierced his body. "Tell everything you know about Pein." demanded Naruto as he squated, he pulled out a kunai and held it in front of Ryuunosuke's neck. Naruto glanced at Asuka for a second._

 _Ryuunosuke smiled and laughed in an amusement tone. "You think that Asuka will be safe, ha! If i fail, then stronger ninjas will be sent after her and you won't be able to save her?" said Ryuunosuke as he laughed in manner that suggested that he was amused by Naruto._

 _Naruto stared at Asuka and then Ryuunosuke, before he sighed and slit Ryuunosuke's throat. He left Ryuunosuke's body where it was and headed towards Asuka._

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his punch and was about to slit Gato's throat, but stopped when he turned around and saw Haku. Naruto stared intensely at Haku with narrow eyes as the Asuka's features overlapped Haku until he was staring at the Asuka.

"Asuka."

Naruto dropped the unconscious Gato, he turned around as he tumbled towards the large group of ninjas and holding his hand in grabbing motion. Kakashi, Zabuza, Kurenai, Mito, Haku, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Sakura and Tazuna watched nervously as Naruto tumbled drunkenly towards them with his hand in front of him.

"Asuka!"

Everyone tensed their muscles as Naruto got closer to them and his voice got louder. Uncaring of everyone's nervous stares and the tende at Atmosphere, Naruto continuously walked towards Haku, who was nervous and worried about Naruto at moment as she and the others just wistnessed Naruto carry out a massacre.

"Asuka."

Naruto stopped in front of Haku as he wrapped his arms Haku and hugged her. Naruto let go Haku as he moved his mouth closer to hers until they met. Much to Haku's surprise and happiness, Naruto kissed her passionately for a long time before he pulled away from Haku.

Naruto looked into Haku's eyes with a loving stare. "I will always love you." said Naruto with a gentle voice, surprising everyone as his voice carried with it, his love and compassionate. Naruto stepped away from Haku as he collapsed to the ground and the faint red aura-like chakra faded. His hair, nails and eyes returning back to normal.

.

.

.

Naruto woke up, he opened his eyes to see that he was in Tazuna's house. He groaned as his whole body hurt, especially his chest. He rubbed the corner of his eyes as he got up and looked around for a clock.

Naruto let out a sigh, 'It 's times like this that I wish I has something to focus on, like Kakashi.' thought Naruto as he looked around for something to pass the time. He spot book next to his futon with a paper on top of it.

He picked up the paper, 'To Naruto. I figured you could use a guide to becoming a man; I leave with you a book, this book will give you inspiration and help you. From Kakashi.' thought Naruto as he mentally read the writing on the paper.

Naruto placed the paper down on the floor as he picked up the book and read the cover, "Ichi Ichi paradise: a sage's tale."

Naruto palmed his face and shake his head as he looked at Kakashi, 'Kakashi gave me a smutty book? I guess I can take peek, if anyone asks, I'll just blame Kakashi.' thought Naruto as he opened the book and read the first chapter.

* * *

 **I hope you like chapter. Review if you want more review and give me some idea on what you would like to happen in the chapters to come. "Phrasing, boom."**

That's all yolk.


	14. Conclusion to Wave Arc

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... at all... *Sigh* sad life.

"So, let me get this straight. You fought against Zabuza and his accomplice on the bridge. You managed to defeated them, only to be ambushed by Gato and his army of thugs, which Naruto quickly dispatched after a transformation." Minato repeated the report from Team 7 and 8, everyone were red as the Hokage stared at them with a look that expressed his disbelief and suggested that they were crazy.

Everyone in the room didn't move for a while as they let the Hokage's shock and surprise sink in. Before long, Kakashi moved closer to the Hokage's deck. "Everything we told you about the mission is hundred percent accurate and actually happened, despite some of the unexpected and weird events that took place." stated Kakashi with a calm face as he briefly glanced at Naruto when he finished his statement, something only Minato noticed.

Silence reigned over the room for a moment, before Minato sighed. "With the fight against the demon brothers, Zabuza and his accomplice, the mission rank will be moved up to an A-rank and all of you will be paid the amount equivalent to an A-rank mission on a later date. Everyone, but Kakashi and Naruto may leave." spoke Minato in a commanding voice as his anger was noticeable from his enraged tone and the twitching of his eyebrows.

Minato's verbal permission was all Team 8, Mito, Sakura and Sasuke needed to rush out of the office, they all were glad to escape the angry Hokage's sight. Naruto and Kakashi were both alone to deal with the enraged Hokage as they both prepared for what was to come. Kakashi crossed his fingers with closed eyes as he hoped that the Hokage was angers at Naruto, he mentally cursed when he noticed that Minato was glaring at him

"Kakashi, what could have possessed you to listen to the genins and continue the mission after dealing with the demon brothers? Has your prolonged exposure to those perverted books for years affect your brain? Were you drunk at the time?"

Kakashi listened to Minato and kept his face as emotionless as he could. Kakashi felt shame and was about apologise, but Naruto patted his back and stood in front of Kakashi with an emotionless face. "Kakashi isn't to blame, it was my idea to continue the mission and I threatened to continue the mission on my own, Kakashi only did what he had to." said Naruto with a neutral voice.

Minato stared at Naruto with his glare and noticed that Naruto continued to stand in front of Kakashi, which caused Minato to miss Kakashi's look of surprise. Once Minato realised that Naruto wasn't going to stand back, he glanced at Kakashi and noticed the look of surprise on his face. Minato sighed as the anger his eyes once possessed had faded.

The Hokage decided to not punish Kakashi and he turned his eyes towards Naruto. "Since Kakashi hasn't denied your statement, You will be sentenced to complete only D-rank missions for the next two weeks by yourself. Had the results of your foolishness been severe, so would have been your punishment..." said Minato as he let his statement hang in the air.

Minato stared intensely at Naruto, "I seem to recall that you went a transformation and possessed this faint-red aura that covered your body whole." said Minato as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto turned around to see that Kakashi was staring intensely at him too; realising that there was no way to hide it, Naruto spoke "You know that I hold the kyuubi's soul and don't have a seal similar to a jinchuriki, right?" Naruto's question was meet with nods from Minato and Kakashi.

Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, specifically the part where the seal was located. "The kyuubi is a being of chakra and can regenerate its chakra in a similar manner to shinobi. Since I didn't have a seal to contain, purify and merge its chakra into my chakra reserve, I was constantly exposed to the kyuubi's chakra and my body eventually absorbed some of the kyuubi's chakra." said Naruto in a neutral tone.

Minato and Kakashi were surprised by the realisation of the fact that the kyuubi was regenerating its chakra, 'Naruto doesn't have a jinchuriki seal to suppress a bijuu's chakra, the seal on him is to suppress only a soul. If the kyuubi is regenerating its chakra, then what was stopping the Kyuubi from influencing Naruto and taking over.' thought both Minato and Kakashi.

In one moment, the Hokage and Kakashi was close to Naruto. In another moment, the two were tensed, Kakashi had his Sharingan revealed and Minato standing behind his deck with two tri-pronged kunai held in front of him. Naruto was about to continue his explanation when he noticed how sharply the Hokage and Kakashi were observing his movement. Naruto sighed loudly.

"The constant exposure to the kyuubi's chakra allowed for my body to absorb its chakra to create and expand a secondary chakra reserve, that possesses a chakra that exactly identical to the kyuubi's, only difference is that it's less dense and is my chakra. So in short, the faint red aura is my secondary chakra." explained Naruto in his neutral tone.

Minato and Kakashi were beyond surprised by the revelation that Naruto had a secondary chakra reserve, which was composed of a weaker version of the kyuubi's chakra. They both were left speechless, the two still stared at Naruto with a cautious look as they still kept in mind the possibility of him being influenced by the kyuubi, or the possibility that Naruto was the kyuubi itself.

Naruto looked at Minato and asked, "Hokage-sama, am I allowed to leave now?"

"Yes."

Minato's permission was all Naruto needed to hear before he exited the office and walked through the corridor, he made his way out of the building and walked through the streets towards a certain place. Naruto sighed, he could feel the glares of people focused on the back of his head as he walked past them.

Naruto was in front of a long set of stone stairs, he patiently walked up the stairs and continue to walk up the stairs until he reached the top. Naruto walked through the shrine ruins as he headed to a opening behind the ruins. Naruto waited for moments until he saw small clouds of smoke form in front of him.

The clouds of smoke faded shortly afterwards, leaving a human-figure was visible and remained where the smoke used to be. The figure wearing all black Anbu clothes and a white japanese demon mask, he was holding a large duffle bag and had a scroll connected to his belt.

"Sorry that I am late, I was busy to complete my mission and trying to not get caught when I was making my way here." explained Oni.

Naruto sighed as he walked up towards Oni. "Oni, did you complete your assignment?" Naruto asked.

Oni nodded excitedly, "Yeah, that was fun. Thanks for letting me kill all of those humans, I stole as much of Gato's money and possessions as possible, all the money is in the duffle bag and all of the possessions are in the scroll." stated Oni as he gestured to the duffle bag that he was holding and the scroll that was connected to his belt.

Naruto held his hand out and took hold of the duffle bag, he placed the bag down and opened the bag, which caused his eyes to widen as he saw the amount of ryo inside of the bag. It was more than enough to retire. Naruto zipped up the duffle bag as he picked up the duffle bag, he held his other empty hand out to Oni.

Oni nodded. "I only had five minutes to grab whatever I thought was the most expensive. I just took a few gold bars, some paintings, a few collections of vintage looking books and boxes of jewelry. Gato seemed to have a lot of them, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem to take them and leave the rest of his possessions for the people of Wave." said Oni as he handed the scroll to Naruto, who nodded.

 _Naruto fell on the floor and observe the surroundings, he realised that he was no longer with Asuka and Ken. Naruto saw a cave in from him and noticed something coming out of the shadows, he saw that it was Ajax. "Naruto." called out Ajax mentally as he stood in front of Naruto. "I have summoned you to meet someone, he's an old friend of mine." stated Ajax mentally._

 _Naruto got up and gave Ajax a pissed off look as he held his up in front of him threateningly, "You better not waste my time, I was planing on spending my time on things that are more important." spoke Naruto in a clear tone as the sneer on his face expressed his irrition._

 _Ajax snickered as he had a smile on his face, though it seemed more sinister due the fact that his beak was not suited for human facial expressions. "So staring at Asuka and daydreaming about her is more important to you than meeting an old friend of mine?" asked Ajax mentally with an amused tone as he started to laugh, unable to hold back the laughter._

 _Naruto said nothing as he was flustered about what Ajax said._ _Once Ajax was done laughing, he stood up and lifted his left wing, which exposed a human-like figure who wore completely black clothes and a white japanese demon mask._

 _Naruto held his arm up and formed a blue spiralling orb on the palm of hand as he rushed at Oni with is arm drawn back. "Rasengan." Naruto didn't waste a moment as he pushed his arm forward and tried to slam the rasengan against Oni, but his attack was blocked by the back of Ajax's wing._

 _Naruto held his arm up and started to form a rasengan. Ajax stood in front of Oni and mentally said "Naruto, calm down! He's not an enemy!", Naruto and Ajax started a intense staring contest as they stared each other._

 _Before long, the rasengan on Naruto's stopped spinning and dispelled as Naruto put his hand down. "Fine, but if I catch him acting suspicious then I get to kill him, next time it'll be permanent." spoke Naruto in a threatening tone, having a deeper sneer than last time. Ajax silently nodded in relief._

 _Ajax moved aside to allow for Naruto to see Oni standing there, "During the war between summons, Oni's clan was some of my clan's allies and we fought together. He and I are one of few remaining members of our clans, possibly the last of our clans." said Ajax in a sad tone, sounding depressed at the end._

 _"What! How does that relate this current moment and the fact that he had kidnapped Asuka and Ken?" asked Naruto in an irritated manner as he hit the top of Ajax's head._

 _Ajax rubbed his head as he glared at Naruto, "What the hell!" shouted Ajax._

 _Naruto just stood with crossed arms and returned Ajax's glare back at him. "When are you going explain why he kidnapped Asuka and Ken two years ago?" asked Naruto in the same irritated tone as he tapped his fingers on his arms and his feet on the ground rapidly._

 _Ajax turned and nodded, Oni nodded and moved closer to Naruto. "It was a test that Ajax and I had formed to help you prepare for the ninja world and where you stand in terms of ranks." spoke Oni, his voice was very generic and seemed deep_ _._

 _Naruto blinked twice as a lightbulb lit up in his head, "Wait, so Asuka and Ken were never in danger?" asked Naruto as he stopped tapping with his fingers and his feet._

 _Oni nodded, "I had killed the actually Oni and took over this body a few days before you left Konoha, this was to guarantee that you wouldn't be killed, the bandits you killed were real but whether they survived after you escaped with Asuka and Ken wouldn't matter since I would have killed any bandits that were luck enough to escape the onslaught." stated Oni._

 _Naruto rubbed his chin as he tilted his head to the side. "Why Asuka and Ken? You could have chosen any one else." Naruto asked Oni in a curious manner._

 _"Because you've bonded with them, no matter how brief your time together, I knew that the best way to motivate you to push yourself was to use a hostage or two. I planned on using the first person you got close to as a hostage to help you gain some experience in the shinobi world and to potentially unlock your mokuton Kekkei Genkai, which Ajax had long suspected that you might havepossessed." stated Oni in a robotic tone, speaking without any emotions._

Oni nodded to Naruto and disappeared. Naruto instantly created twenty duplicates of himself. The clones wordlessly formed two lines in front of Naruto. "Group one, you will focus on ninjutsu and mastering some jutsus. Group two will focus on fuinjutsu." commanded Naruto, one group of Kage bunshins rushed towards the huge forest and tried to perfect their chakra contro. The other group sat down together and tried to create a fuinjutsu seal together with the blank papers, ink and brush that Naruto gave them.

Naruto stood there and noticed the groups working hard, he created another kage bunshin as he left the scroll and the duffle bag with the kage bunshin. He decided to get on with his plan as he teleported away from the shrine ruins. Naruto found himself in front of the ramen-stand and made his way into the ramen-stand; he sat down a chair as he waited for Ayame or Teuchi to come and take his order.

In a few seconds, Ayame was in front of Naruto. "I'll have one miso ramen, please." ordered Naruto as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the free time he had now. He saw Teuchi going work with the creation of the ramen.

"Naruto, right?" asked Ayame. Naruto just nodded as he waited for his order.

"This is the first time I have seen you here, which is weird considering that your family comes here all the time, so why haven't you come here before?" asked Ayame as she leaned on the counter and stared at Naruto's eyes. Auame didn't have other customer to attend to and things seemed slow, so she decided to wait for Naruto's answer.

Before long, Naruto realised that Ayame wouldn't leave him until he gave her an answer. "I was always busy training and working hard, I was focusing my time and energy on important things." said Naruto.

Ayame left the counter and headed to Kitchen, returning with a bowl of ramen as she placed the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. "So, what are your plans for the future?" asked Ayame as she stared at Naruto's eyes with interest.

Naruto just ignored Ayame's question and started eat his ramen, Ayame waited for Naruto to finish eating the food in his mouth and questioned Naruto again, "Being a ninja might mean you're strong, so how strong are you?" Ayame was curiously staring at Naruto and waiting for him to answer. Naruto didn't bother looking at Ayame as he completely ignored her and eat his ramen in silence, he paid no attention to all of her questions and realised that he was finished with his ramen.

Naruto left the now empty bowl, he got up and placed some money on the conter before he started to head towards the day. Naruto turned around to thank Ayame for the ramen and noticed the pout on Ayame's face. He turned away and began to walk out of the ramen store. He instantly stopped as a memory came to mind.

Naruto was in a room, a study, filling out paperwork on a desk and turned towards the door as it opened, Asuka walked in. "Can we go out to eat now? After all, you did say we were going to go to a restaurant?" asked Asuka with a childish sad face. Naruto was caught off guard by this and stood still in complete disbelief while his brain stopped temperarily. Asuka just frowned.

Naruto stopped blinking and ignored the faint stinging in his eyes as he stared at Asuka and her frown, Naruto was about to turn away when he saw her mouth start to move. "You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes Naruto-kun." said Asuka as she crossed her arms and her frown turned into a childish pout. She looked cute in Naruto's mind.

Naruto just stared at Asuka, unwilling to blink as he wanted to carve this image permanently into his mind. Staring at Asuka, his throat was starting to feel dry and gulped as he spoke, "Asuka-chan, I-I am sorry. I, I'm so sorry." said Naruto as his voice got louder and more painful. Water was forming all over his eyes.

Asuka tilted her head as she stared at him, her pout was gone and she looked at with a confused look. "Sorry about what? What are you talking?" asked Asuka as her confused eyes connected with Naruto wet, unblinking eyes.

"I can't deny that I was a fool, I tried so hard by myself." stated Naruto as he walked slowly and calmsily towards Asuka, he just stared at Asuka and ignored everything else. He touched the counter and leaned front as he raised his hand and attempted to caress Asuka's cheek. He could temporarily feel the touch of her cheek against his hand, he could feel the warmth that radiated from her cheek.

Asuka blushed as she stared at him in confusion, "What are you doing?" asked Asuka as she was confused by Naruto's actions. Naruto could only watch in despair as the image of Asuka started to flicker and change, he tried to hold on with his hands and he grabbed Asuka's shoulders. The image continued to change until Asuka faded like a mirage, he let go as his arms fell lifeless to his sides like a puppet whose strings has been cut. Naruto's eyes watered as he closed his eyes in agony.

Ayame grew worried as she noticed Naruto's limp arms and the tears that fell down his cheeks, "Hey Naruto, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" asked Ayame, worried about his actions and his stiff stick-like arms. Naruto ignored Ayame as he turned and walked towards the door, leaving a small trail of water drops on the ground.

Naruto moved his arm slowly and agonisingly towards his face, he covered his eyes with his hand. He walked towards the door slowly and clumsily, like a drunken man . He could faintly feel the pain in his eyes, but the pain didn't register in Naruto's mind as he felt a greater pain in his chest, the pain slightly numbed him from everything.

Naruto walked robotically towards the Namikaze house, he couldn't feel anything; he didn't care about the looks that people gave him. Naruto's eyes stopped to water, but the pain he felt in his heart grew greater and overwhelmed any other pain he ever experienced. He made his way inside the Namikaze house and headed up the stairs, never making a sound.

Naruto could sense that no-one was in the house and stumbled into his room, he closed the door with his other arm. He headed to the bed and laid down on it, he felt tired and empty. He just closed his eyes.

Naruto heard it, the sound of knuckles gentlely hitting against glass. He had woken up to that, he opened his eyes to the sight of the sunlight in his room and turned towards the source of the sound. There, outside of the window, was his exact copy. Naruto unlocked and opened the window, letting the Kage bunshin in.

The kage bunshin placed the duffle bag and the scroll, which he was carrying, on the ground. The Kage bunshin spoke, "Boss, you didn't show up at training like we planned, so I brought your stuff here and the rest of the clones dispelled." pointed the Kage bunshin before he dispelled and left a small cloud of smoke behind.

Naruto unlocked his door and headed towards the bathroom, he had his eyes covered with hands, he didn't want the chance of anyone being able to see the change in his eyes. He locked the door as he stood in front of the mirror, he looked at the reflection and saw his eyes. His once normal, blue eyes had turned into changed as his pupils turned red, he felt his brain cramp and passed out.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he was in a forest that seemed strangely familiar to him. Naruto didn't know what made him do it, but he felt compelled to walk towards a certain direction, he was unable to stop himself. Naruto continued to walk until he saw a familiar temple, he instantly remembered the temple and the forest.

Naruto no longer resisted whatever possessed him as he walked up the temple stairs towards the top of the temple. He remembered what the temple looked like from his past memory as he looked towards the middle of the room to spot a hole that wasn't there before. Naruto walked slowly to the gigiantic hole.

Suddenly a yellow blur appeared in front of Naruto, the room fell apart and the walls collapsed into rumbles, the debris and rumbles rolled down the temple. The yellow blur slowed down and became more visible, when the the yellow blur stopped, Naruto saw that the temple was completely covered by the long snake-like body of a creature.

 **"Naruto, I have been waiting for you?"** asked a deep, menacing voice that seemed to echo through out the whole place.

Naruto looked towards the source of the voice and saw a gigiantic draconic head, the head had two large horns on the side that spread from the side of the top of its head to where it's mouth was. It's eyes were black, its face was composed of yellow scales and its sharp fangs that seemed sharp.

Naruto was awe-inspired by the sight that he saw and was too overwhelmed to speak. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto was able to suppress his surprise and wonder at the creature before him. "Who are you?" asked Naruto in a curious tone, unable to control his curiosity.

The creature spoke again, **"I am known as a fallen god, but you may call me Ren; putting that aside for now, I summoned you into this world to tell you about what is to come for you."** the creature looked straight into Naruto's eyes, causing him to panic as Ren's eyes seemed to stare into Naruto's soul and the very depths of his existence.

Naruto gulped and spoke, "What do you mean?" Naruto had to ask this question, he needed to know.

The creature stared into Naruto's eyes for a bit longer, unnerving Naruto. **"That power you possess, what do you call it..."** said Ren as he paused for a moment and closed his eyes to remember what he seemed to have forgotten, **"... Beast Transformation?"** said Ren, finishing with a menacing stare at Naruto with his yellow eyes, which seemed to possess an unknown depth that filled unbridled fear into him as his heart started to beat faster.

Naruto was frightened to the core, he tried to speak but his lips seemed heavy and unmovable, "T-te-tell m-me why y-y-you su-summoned me here." stuttered Naruto as his breath deepened and sped up, his body seemed warmly moist while he forced his lips to move. Relief tenderly engulfed Naruto for a brief moment as the weight that existed had no longer disappeared.

Ren moved his glance from Naruto to the forest that rested around the temple, **"I just called you here to inform you that you have been given a gift from me. Don't ask me, you'll find out soon enough."** stated Ren as he turned his glance back to Naruto and stared intensely into Naruto's eyes.

Wanting to get as far away from the creature as fast as possible, Naruto hesitantly thanked Ren for all of the information and prepared to return to his world, "How do I return home?" asked Naruto. Ren's eyes turned into red and glowed as everything around Naruto started to distort and fall apart until everything turned into white.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself back in the bathroom, he got up from the floor and looked around the room. He unlocked the door and headed downstairs. He walked towards the living room and looked at the clock to see that it was four in the morning. Naruto grabbed the duffle bag and the scroll, he quickly shunshined out of the room and reappeared at the shrine ruins.

Naruto walked near the corner of the ruins, where a tall remains of the former walls stood, he shortly closed his eyes and tried to search for anyone nearby. Once he was certain with the absence of any person nearby, he got down and pushed aside the rumbles that laid all over the floor, Naruto grabbed the handle of the now-revealed trapdoor. Naruto jumped down the hole, he landed on a cracked floor; all that seemed noticeable was darkness, the emptiness of light that might've never have existed.

Neither acknowledging nor denying the presence of darkness blinding him from everything that was around him, he started to walk towards a certain direction without hesitation, despite the loss of sight. He walked deadly slow towards where he thought to go; a sigh escaped him as memories of moments long gone started to clog his mind, bringing with them feelings and thoughts that swam around his head, like fishes in the sea.

Soon, the memories came to stop as Naruto continued to walk through the darkness without a thought in his mind, an ocean without water. The experience of the empty silence brought a sense unpleasant serenity to Naruto, like a unexpected earthquake.

Naruto continued to sigh, he was able to see a small glimmer of light at what might've been the end of the shadow-infested place that he was making his way through. "This must be my 186th time going through this tunnel, I should really clear this place up." spoke Naruto with a sigh flowing out of his mouth, Naruto face-palmed. Talking to yourself was a sign of insanity, or at least a decline in your mental state.

Soon the glimmer of light that Naruto saw was visible to the his eye. A single lamp was sitting on a wooden barrel. Inside, there was a small ball of light trapped inside, the ball seemed to energetically bounce off and on the surface on the inside of the lamp. Naruto stopped his movement as he sat down in front of the dead end and formed a single headseal, "Earth release: Seperation of Earth." Naruto spoke in a calm and clearful.

He slowly tapped the earth in front of him with his index finger. Nothing seemed to have happened, but the earth started to tremble the earth in front of him started to move around. The earth in front of him started to form the steps of what had to be stairs and it continued this act until the light could be seen.

Eventually, a stair was was in front of Naruto, he walked up the stairs. Naruto kept walking up the stairs and saw the sky when he reached the ground, he knew where he was and turned around to the stairs that he created, "Earth release: Fusion of Earth." quietly thoughted Naruto as he tapped the earth again, this time with his feet. The stairs that once existed seemed to be consumed by the earth as they filled the space that was there before.

With that done, he headed directly ahead into a certain way, one that was familiar to him. He could hear the chirping of birds, he could hear the enjoyful songs of the morning that the environment and animals produced, he focused his chakra and blurred away.

There. He stopped the movement of his chakra as he paused and was no longer a unseeable blur, he stepped past a huge wooden gate that was left open. The roads were empty, all the shops closed, even the sky was devoid of anything.

Naruto walked through the streets and sighed at the lack of anything; people nor sound seemed to be absent at the moment. He stood in front of a wooden door, the door belonged to a two store shop, it was easy to identify the building as a shop since Naruto could see stacked shelfes of products through the big window next to the door, products that shops generally sold, like candies and teddy bears.

Impatiently, Naruto waited as he observed through the window to see if the owner was there or planned to come out.

Soon, Naruto lost his patience, he dropped his duffle-bag and picked up a rock on the ground, he steeped back and chucked the stone at the window. Much to his surprise, a small part of the window cracked and shattered as the stone penetrated through the window. He waited and waited, he was frustrated and threw another randomly-picked stone at the window. The rock rushed through the gap of the window.

He waited and waited and waited, having lost patience once more, he picked a handful of stones. Without a second thought, he launched all of the stones rapidly and watched as the stones completely shattered the window. He cringed when he heard the sound of all stones colliding against another object, he then decided to wait and be patient.

Creak, creak... Thump, thump, thump. "Who the hell threw all those stones!? Can't you tell that everyone is asleep!? Why would you do this at such an ungodly hour!?" yelled out a person questioningly, the voice easily showcased that the person in question was a man.

The aforementioned man peak out his upper body out of the now-shattered window, he seemed to possess brown hair which seemed to be generic both in colour and hairstyle, his hair matched his generic face that lacked any uniqueness. The man looked down to spot Naruto in front of his door, he clicked his teeth.

"Naruto, did you have come all the way here this early in the morning, and did you have break my window?"

The man questioned Naruto with a calmer and quieter voice, the rage and tiredness that his voice used to possess had faded from his voice, the rage and tiredness replaced with slight annoyance and curiosity.

"Gin, could you shut up and open the door?"

The man, who was now known as Gin, looked down with a smirk and a condescending look which mirrored the same amount of cocky that his smirk possessed. "You see, the thing is, I don't feel like letting you in after you woke me up so early, and broke my window!" spoke Gin as he ended up shouting louder and angrily at the mention of his window.

Naruto looked up at Gin and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't wanna let me in?" asked Naruto with a bored face, "Because the window won't be the thing I'll destory." Naruto ended his sentence by raising his leg and prepping it to kick the door. Gin gained a look of fear as his smirk died when he heard Naruto's threat.

Gin removed the look of fear as he put on a poker face, he stared down at Naruto, he and Naruto got into a staring contest. Cursing "God damn it!" and muttering "Stupid asshole.", Gin moved his body back into the house and disappeared from the window.

Thump, thump, thump. Creak. Creak. Thump. Thump, thump.

The wooden door in front Naruto opened as he jumped back to avoid the door from slamming against him, Gin was standing in front Naruto. Naruto saw that Gin was wearing an entire set of black clothes with a white shirt, one that resembled what butlers would wear, he also wore black shoes.

Naruto picked up the duffle-bag, he marched inside the shop and headed to the metal door farthest from the counter, he opened the door and closed his eyes as he sneezed. He hoped that he was sick and that the sneeze was a one-time thing. He propelled the duffle bag in his possession to the floor next to what looked like a bar stand

He opened his eyes and sat down on a stool in what appeared to be a small bar, he was sitting in front of a bar stand. Naruto analysed the entire place, the room seemed like only a small group of people could fill the room, everything seemed clear and well-maintained with how shiny everything appeared. There was a regular stairway near the corner of the room with steps that rose up in a straight line.

The sound of glass cup gently hitting the the top of the bar stand caught Naruto's attention, "What brings you here? You haven't been here for months." stated a man from behind the bar stand, he turned his back to Naruto as he cleaned other glass cup with a clean rag.

"Give me a glass of sake." Naruto ordered as he tapped the wooden surface that he rested his hands on. The man paused cleaning the glasses as he placed the glass in a cupboard that was full of them

He took out a different glass cup and positioned it directly next to Naruto, he opened a cupboard as he took out a bottle, the bottle he held had a label with the kanji for 'Saki' written on it. He opened the lid and filled the glass cup in front of Naruto until it was full, "You know, you've been coming here all the time, despite this place no longer being a bar, you also always drink when you come here." the man spoke, he seemed to try and unsuccessfully create a conservation.

All that seemed to be heard was the absence of any noise. Naruto drank from the cup and swallowed all of the sake down in one gulp, "Fill the glass again." he ordered as he placed the newly-empty glass on the wooden surface in front of him.

"Why do you always come to this town every two months?" Gin asked Naruto as he tilted the bottle of Sake over the glass and filled it up to the brim. He closed the lid, he was about to move the bottle away when Naruto grabbed his arm.

Naruto looked at Gin and spoke "You can leave the bottle here.", Gin removed Naruto's hand from his arm with his free hand, he left the bottle next to Naruto with a closed lid without saying anything.

Gin started to clean and wiped the top of the bar stand with his rag, "You know, you could pay me for the drinks considering Sake doesn't grow on trees, if I got paid for every drink you had here, I would a greatly richer and happier." stated Gin before he focused on cleaning the top of the bar stand while whistling.

Naruto stopped drinking as he leaned down to his right. He picked the duffle bag and unzipped it, he positioned it upside down above the barstand, all of the money fell out and piled up on the bar stand.

Surprised by the pile of money, Gin started moving and looked at Naruto questioningly. "This is for everything that you did for me and for giving me that job when I needed money. Though I will be keeping a bit of the money." Naruto replied to Gin's questioning stare as he took a handful of money and put it back in the dufflebag.

Drinkin Sake and emptying the glass, Naruto got up and headed towards the metal door. He walked through the metal door and into the shop, he browsed through the shop and grabbed two bouquets of roses, he informed Gin about him taking the bouquet of roses and departed from the shop.

Naruto travelled through the town and made his way away from the town, he strolled through the forest of trees that stood next to the town. He found what he wanted as he stood in front of the burnt and collapsed remains of what he once considered home; now it was a cold, constant reminder of the fond memories that had died.

 _'They're gone.' painful thoughts crossed his mind, Naruto sat there lifeless on a luxuarious chair with his eyes directed towards the excited flames that danced around the fireplace. He hated how the flames just spun around excitedly and happiness as it ignored him and the despair he felt at the moment._

 _'We could've saved the, if we had put our petty feelings aside.'_

 _'If only we had been stronger and wiser.'_

 _'If only we had taken them with us to Konoha.' Naruto clenched his fists as he shouted "Shut up!"._

 _'If only...' Naruto clenched his fists tighter until they turned white as he shouted "Shut up!" he bend down on the floor as he slammed his fists against the floor, he cried uncontrollably as he rapidly collided his fists down on the floor, causing huge dents to form._

 _'If only we had known a medical ninjutsu, we could have saved her life.' tears flowed from his eyes non-stop, he stopped hitting the floor as he looked up at the picture frame on top of his desk. He saw the Pink letter that he got from Asuka, the one that had given clarity and caused him unbearable sadness._

 _Naruto threw the letter away in a random direction, he watched the letter land near the fireplace. This was what he wanted, for the letter that brought only pain to burn. The letter didn't matter, because it didn't and wouldn't change a thing. It didn't bring them back to life. Worthless. It was worthless, just a meaningless piece of paper._

 _He saw some bits of ashs from the flames hovering above the letter, it was at that moment that Naruto remembered the joyful memories that he shared with Asuka and Ken._

 _Priceless. That letter was priceless. It may not change anything, but it gave Naruto clarity and happiness. It showed that Asuka felt the same as he did her. It was a letter, written by Asuka. The letter was full of her own words. It meant the world to him, because it was a letter from Asuka. A paper filled with all her truest words and feelings, like a mirror. It reflected Asuka and who she was, he would cherish it forever._

 _Naruto closed his eyes and hugged the letter close to his heart. Naruto was wrapped in a faint red aura-like chakra that enraged him. He put the letter in the letter and let out a roar. His eyes turned red as his hair and nails grew longer, his nail sharpened and his hair reached the same level of his shoulders. The teeths on the edge of his mouth lengthened and took the form of fangs._

 _He slashed his hand as his nails expanded until it penetrated the entire house with ease. His nails were like sharp, thin swords. He moved his hands in different patterns, his nails followed suit as it tore through everything in its path with such ease that nothing slowed slowed down the assault._

 _Naruto stayed his hand and made the nails shortened until they were the size of normal proportions, parts of the house fell apart and crashed down onto the floor. Forming handseals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu." Naruto took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to release a small hand-sized fireball that touched the wall, the wall begun to burn and fire started to spread throughout the house._

 _Naruto used Shunshin to blur outside the house and observed while the house was completely on flames and collapse on itself. The house was no longer a home, it was only a building. Watching the fire consume the house, 'This house isn't a home anymore.' thought Naruto._

Naruto turned and strolled past the remains, he spotted two gravestones, he knelled before the two gravestones. He placed a bouquet on the Asuka's grave and placed the other on Ken's grave too. He sighed as he got up and looked at the sky, staring at the wandering clouds.

"It's so hard trying to do everything by myself, I wish I had people who I could trust, to help me. I also wish you were still alive." Naruto spoke with a sad tone.

To top of a temple ruin far away from the Elemental Nation, in which Naruto lived, Ren sighed as he spoke "Not even a day later and he's already use almost all of his gifts. I suppose having reliable people to protect him would be a good thing. Though the girl will have to wait for a few months.", his eyes glowed brightly and intensely that it would have blinded anyone.

Back with Naruto. Naruto was about to leave when he felt something, he felt his whole body tearing apart and he bend down on the ground as he couldn't handle it. Suddenly his body glowed with such intense that he had to close his eyes, he felt his chakra reserve dewindle greatly.

Soon, the whole intense glow and pain was gone. After feeling his chakra reserve not dewindling, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw two nuked people in front of him, they were both unconscious.


End file.
